New Life
by Witch of Swords
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is suddenly thrown into the world of the Shinigami and Arrancar after a deadly trap. What will happen when her old world meets the new? WARNINGS: Mild to Strong Language, Gore, Violence, and may contain ecchi in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language and Violence

Prologue

"You can't escape me," a dark voice laughed, filling the forest with its malice.

A girl continued running, her lungs burning and her chest feeling as though it were about to explode.

"Too bad you're so naïve. No weapons, and running like a scared animal. How does it feel, miko?"

She ignored the mocking, though she knew the voice was right.

"_If only I wasn't so _stupid_!"_ she mentally screamed as the fire in her legs began to grow even more pronounced.

Finally, she reached the Goshinboku, and relief filled her.

And then, it died, the same moment that _he_ stepped out from behind the tree. A malicious sneer curled his lips, making the pallor of his skin look somehow even more hideous. His black hair hung past his shoulders in scraggly, thin wisps. And two red eyes glared at the woman with a sadistic joy as she pulled up short.

"Well, well, this _is_ a predicament, isn't it? Shame your friends aren't here to help you, isn't it, _Ka-go-me_," he hissed, drawing the name out as though it disgusted him.

Instead of responding, Kagome feigned backtracking, and when he came forward, she used some of the well-earned speed to roll beneath him before taking off.

"_If I can reach the Well, I'll live_," was all that was in her mind as she charged off at a nearly inhuman speed.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Just as she reached the clearing, _he_ appeared again, blocking her path.

His laughter was like bones grinding, and it made Kagome's entire being scream to get away.

"So then, here we are. Any last words, bitch?"

"Umm… I have one."

At this, the man's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Just one word? Seems a bit understated for the final moments of one such as you. What is the word?"

Kagome launched forward, her hands glowing with pearly-white energy.

"Die!"

The man's face was a mask of amusement, and he easily sidestepped her.

She saw the attack coming, but she also knew there was nothing she could do about it. She felt as the rubbery tentacle pierced her chest, just below the ribs. And the subsequent poison that flowed into her from the wound drew a single, agonized scream from her lungs before the momentum of her jump put her over the Well's lip.

The man's amusement faded when, instead of a thump being heard, a brilliant blue light flowed upward from the well, and Kagome's energy vanished…

Kagome somehow managed to pull herself up from the well, despite knowing her death was drawing nearer by the second.

The energy she used to subdue and purify the poison inside of her only took away from the possibility of her healing the assuredly fatal wound.

"_At least I'll die here, where my family can bury me. Never thought I'd die so young,_" she mused as her vision began to cloud.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard a loud snarl, and felt the ground beneath her shake.

A strange power, unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, filled the air, crushing her chest and making her have to fight to breathe.

The sudden pain brought a moment of brilliant clarity to her. She found herself gasping at the sight before her.

To her right stood a mildly tall boy, standing probably close to 6 feet, with gravity-defying orange spiked hair. He was dressed in a long, black kimono, and a sword that would put Tetsusaiga to shame was gripped in his right hand.

And to her left was a monster. It was a massive creature with a bat-like body, long, sinewy wings spread out from its side. Black, armor-like plating covered its enormous body, and it was all sinew and features that screamed that its entire purpose in life was to murder and devour.

But the most striking thing about it was its head. It had a huge, diamond-shaped white mask. It took Kagome, in her nearly unconscious state, several seconds to realize that it wasn't a mask, but a head. And then, the diamond snapped apart and the bottom half spread downward, revealing massive, needle-thin fangs. On either side of the top of its head were slanted, yellow eyes.

And somehow, despite the orbs having no pupils to speak of, Kagome knew that the monster was staring at _her_.

And then, it lunged for her, and everything went black…

A/N:

Well, there is the prologue of my new story! I hope you've enjoyed it and will continue reading this. Critiques or praise, I'm always open to comments on my work, and would greatly appreciate feedback!


	2. Shinigami

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language

Shinigami

Kagome slowly came back to consciousness, only to groan at the pain the ungodly-bright lights brought to her.

"Well, at least the pain means I'm alive," she grunted, trying to force herself up.

Suddenly, delicate hands pushed down on her shoulders, and she decided to brave the possible pain of the lights.

She was met with the sight of a girl with flowing, orangish-red hair. She was frowning in concern at Kagome, and despite her pain, she made the unwise choice to still try to sit up.

And immediately fell back, writhing and gasping as an ungodly pain assaulted her every nerve.

"Calm down," the girl said, gently holding Kagome down until the pain subsided slightly. "I couldn't heal anywhere near all of the damage… I'm sorry. But if you move around, what I _did_ manage to heal will reopen. So please, don't move."

Kagome, a little slow on the uptake, finally forced herself to relax and stared at the girl.

"What… How am I even alive?"

"You were… _are_ almost dead," the girl said, staring at Kagome's bleeding chest. "I wasn't there to see what happened, so I could only reverse a little of the damage. But Urahara said you have extensive damage, all the way-"

"I know," Kagome groaned. "The bastard went straight through to the other side, which would definitely hit a few organs. Don't know which ones, though."

"You mean that hole's not because of some accident?" the woman gasped. "Who would do something like that?"

Before the girl could respond, the door to the room slid open. And in stepped the boy that had saved her life, his sword now wrapped and held onto his back.

"Hey, you're the guy that saved me. Thanks," Kagome said, staring up at him.

He looked at her oddly before sitting beside the girl.

"You can see me?"

"Umm… Yeah. Why? Are you supposed to be invisible or something?" she asked, sarcasm taking her mind off the pain.

"Well, kind of… And I didn't save you."

"What? You mean there was some other person with a huge sword there to kill the monster?"

At that, the boy's eyes widened.

"You saw that, too?"

"It'd be hard to miss a massive mountain of a demon, wouldn't it?"

"A demon?"

"Yeah. And still, thanks."

"I didn't save you," he said, emphasizing it. "You saved yourself."

"I sincerely doubt that," she said, focusing on the bandages around the hole in her chest.

"You used some kinda' weird magic, or somethin'. Blew the thing to Hell."

Kagome looked at her hands, frowning in concentration.

"That's not possible. I used almost all of my power up in the forest…"

"Forest? The hell're you talking about? I found you coming out of a well house."

"Huh? Oh, right," Kagome said, trying to bring her powers to the surface.

She groaned when a very small amount came forth and left her finger like a spark.

"Damn… What the hell's a youkai doing in this day, anyway?" she grumbled.

"Youkai?" the boy asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, you know… A demon? I've never seen one in this time before, and it's been a while since I've known about them."

"I think you must've hit your head," the boy said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I'll bet. And what's with your power? It feels like that thing, only on an entirely different level."

"You can tell?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to? Now are you going to answer my question?

"It wasn't a youkai. Youkai don't exist."

"Then what in the hell was it?" Kagome growled, getting annoyed.

"It's called a Hollow," yet another new voice said, making a third person in the room known.

Kagome craned her neck to find a tall, blond man sitting against the wall. The intensity with which his green orbs focused on her was unnerving.

"A Hollow?"

"Yes. It's the only kind of demon left, except the Soul Piper. How is it, little girl, that you know about youkai?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"That's a fair question. You don't have to answer. Oh, right. I'm Kisuke Urahara."

"Orihime Inoue," the girl said, smiling brilliantly.

The boy remained silent, and grunted when the girl lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Right. Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well, now that we've all introduced ourselves, mind telling us _your _name?" Urahara asked.

"Umm… Kagome Higurashi."

Recognition flashed in Urahara's eyes, and a broad, and slightly cocky, smile spread across his features.

"I see. Higurashi, huh? Well, that explains knowing about demons, doesn't it, Miss Priestess?"

Kagome's eyes widened at that, and Urahara's smile widened.

"I get the feeling you don't speak of demons purely out of theory," he continued. "And I knew I felt something strange in that wound. Hmm, looks like you don't have to talk much for a lot to be revealed, Miss Higurashi."

"So that… Hollow was some kind of demon?"

"Sort of. The others are extinct, as far as Soul Society knows."

"Hey, you sure you should-"

"I don't think holding onto information's going to be beneficial to anyone here, Ichigo," Urahara said, cutting him off with a hand gesture.

"What's Soul Society?"

"Soul Society is kind of like Heaven, I guess you could say," Urahara said, drawing Kagome's attention from Ichigo. "When a person dies, that's where they go if they have to be passed on."

"Passed on? I thought the Soul Piper got any souls left behind."

"Oh! You know of the Soul Piper, then," Urahara said, smiling.

"We've met," she said, shuddering at the memory of the monster's hellish red eyes.

"_Really_? Well, that's all besides the point. The Piper can only get so many ghosts at a time. And a lot of people die, all over the place. The Shinigami are soldiers that come from the Soul Society and pass on all the other souls."

"Shinigami? As in… Grim Reapers?"

"My, my, you _do_ know quite a bit, don't you? Yes, that's right. Ichigo's a Shinigami," he added, pointing to the surprised boy.

"Huh… I always thought that if Shinigami were real, they'd be more… I don't know…"

"Terrifying?" Urahara asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, kind of," she said with a shrug, which she immediately regretted.

"You really _should_ try to refrain from moving. You're very close to death as it is."

"How do I not die?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure that's an option," Urahara sighed.

"It has to be," Kagome said, her determination surprising the assembled.

"Oh? Everyone dies, eventually. You shouldn't fear death."

"I don't 'fear' death," Kagome growled. "I just-"

Before she could continue, a horrible agony gripped her entire body.

"Shit!"

Her vision grayed and she began to pant as the pain reached her throat, making the very act of breathing difficult.

And then, Kagome's heart stopped. Which confused her greatly when she opened her eyes, finding herself still in Urahara's shop. And when she looked down, horror filled her.

Lying on the floor, deathly pale and quite obviously dead, was her body…

A/N:

There's the newest chapter of the fic. I'd appreciate feedback, as always!


	3. Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language

Second Chance

Kagome stared down at her body in horror.

"Is that… I guess I'm dead, huh?" she asked, looking at a stunned-looking Urahara.

"I really hate the cliché, but I told you so," Urahara sighed. "But it really shouldn't have been that quick."

"This is very bad," Kagome said, touching her body.

She closed her eyes in concentration, trying to push her way back into her corpse. She gave a frustrated growl after several minutes of it not working.

"You can't get back into your body. Sorry. Ichigo, could you-"

"You're not sending me off," Kagome growled, surprising the assembled.

"Well, you can't exactly stay here forever," Urahara said, his tone almost apologetic.

"I know that. I don't intend to stay dead… Unfortunately, I can only heal other people effectively. Even with the wound, I could only purify the poison and prevent the wound from growing… I have something too important to do to die."

At that, Urahara actually seemed to sneer.

"Oh? That's a pretty arrogant thing to say. I just told you. Everyone dies."

"Yeah, I get that. But I can't die now. I still have something of importance to do, before I can rest peacefully."

"What do you think is so important?" Urahara asked, genuine curiosity breaking into his tone.

"I'm the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. It's almost complete, but there are still some shards left to find, and then I have to find the other segment. Which involves killing a demon. Which means I can't be dead."

Urahara's mouth worked, though no sound came out for several seconds.

"The Shikon no Tama? That's impossible. It vanished hundreds of years ago."

"Yeah, it vanished. Right into my chest. And it was brought out recently. And then, I shattered it."

"Even the Shinigami know about that jewel. That a modern-day priestess would be its protector… It's hard to believe."

"Yeah, I know. Unfortunately, I'm too dead right now to prove what I say," Kagome sighed, staring down at her body.

"I'll admit that your mission's pretty important, if what you say is true," Urahara said, standing up.

Kagome saw very clear hesitation and reluctance in his eyes as he came to some kind of decision.

"There's a way for me to get back in my body, isn't there?" she guessed, surprising him.

"Yeah, there is. It would bring you back to life if you pull it off, but…"

"But what?" she asked anxiously, seeing a strange cast to Ichigo's expression now.

"It could end very badly," Urahara finally said.

"I'll do it," she said without even a trace of hesitation.

"It'd probably just be better for you to go to Soul Society. If you do it, you might turn into a monster."

"A monster?" Kagome asked curiously. "What kind?"

Kagome watched in silence as Ichigo brought his hand up flat to his face. She couldn't for the life of her understand why Orihime's hands turned white where she was gripping them together, or why Ichigo's expression was grim.

And then, Ichigo's hand swiped downward. The power that exploded into the room was incredible. She stared in fascination as a Hollow-like mask formed, covering Ichigo's face.

The mask's design seemed quite simple, compared to the Hollow from before. But Kagome was too focused on the _massive_ power coming from the Shinigami to care. And then, her eyes found Ichigo's, and she was surprised at the colors.

His eyes were narrowed, black oceans with yellow orbs inside. And Kagome could somehow tell he was waiting for her shock or horrified expression.

She surprised them when suddenly, she suddenly started laughing.

"_That's_ what you consider monstrous? I'm sorry, but I've seen things far more scary. You've got lots of power, but I've seen _actual_ demons. I was actually in love with a hanyo once. Now then, Mister Urahara, I don't care what happens. I just need to continue living with my friends."

Urahara considered this, his expression thoughtful.

"Alright. It's on you. I'll be back soon."

And then, Urahara vanished from Kagome's gaze.

She turned to find Ichigo glaring at her, and immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that… when you said monster, I thought you meant a literal monster."

"I do. I'm a monster," he said, staring at the ground.

Kagome couldn't help but see Orihime's obvious want to comfort the Shinigami, and Kagome sighed.

"You're not a monster. Not even close. You're not human, completely, but that doesn't mean anything. The one that killed me… _that_ is a monster," she growled, still seeing the glowing red eyes.

"So, it was a demon that killed you?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. I got separated from my group, and… You know what? It's not really important… Since I don't have to worry about dying now, I have to ask. How'd you heal me, anyways?" Kagome asked, changing the topic and praying they didn't push it.

Orihime put her hands together, and Kagome watched in fascination as her hair pins exploded in light. And then, six small, floating people were surrounding her.

Kagome stared at the spirits in wonder as they circled her head.

"These are my powers, Shun Shun Rikka," Orihime said, smiling as they zipped around Kagome's head.

A small, blonde man floated in front of Kagome's face, a brilliant smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm Shuno!" the man exclaimed brightly.

"Umm… Nice to meet you," Kagome said with bewilderment on her face.

Suddenly, a girl appeared beside Shuno, her body covered in a large red dress.

"Umm… I'm Ayame," the girl said, obviously shy.

"We're Orihime's healing powers!" Shuno exclaimed, wrapping an arm around a very bright-faced and embarrassed-looking Ayame.

"Really? Well then, I guess I have you to thank for me lasting so long," Kagome said, smiling brightly.

Ayame looked down at the ground, nearly in tears.

"S… Sorry we couldn't save you…"

"We didn't know what had happened to you, so we could only close the wound a little. Sorry it wasn't enough," Shuno added.

"As long as I'm able to come back to life, it's fine," Kagome said. "And thank you, anyway. It helped me last a little longer."

"Well, then, have a good day!" Shuno exclaimed brightly.

Suddenly, the spirits exploded in light, and the pins were back in Orihime's hair.

"That's some power," Kagome remarked.

"Thank you. They've helped me out a lot."

"So I'm guessing it's not as simple as healing, huh? If it were, you probably wouldn't need to know exactly what happened to heal."

"That's right," Orihime said, eyes wide.

"How'd you guess?" Ichigo asked, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kagome was taken aback by the pure hostility in his expression, and Kagome felt she'd made some kind of mistake.

"I'm a priestess. I can heal. Generally, I've never had to know the exact specifics of an injury to heal it. So, it's obviously different from healing as I understand it. I just went off that realization and took a guess."

This seemed to placate Ichigo, who then went outside, and for several minutes, Kagome and Orihime talked. The girl's strangeness quickly endeared her to Kagome, and she felt that she'd have a new friend if she managed to return to life.

And then, Urahara suddenly appeared out of thin air, two people in tow. A tall, willowy boy with bright blond hair and a Cheshire smile across his face quickly walked toward her, next to Urahara.

Meanwhile, a short blonde girl stood back, looking like she absolutely didn't want to be there.

"So, what do you think?" Urahara asked the boy.

Kagome blushed against her will at the scrutiny the boy was giving her. He circled her, a critical expression showing on his features.

"What's it matter? She's probably going to fade if she doesn't get to Soul Society. Why the hell are we here?" the girl growled.

"You know, that _is_ a good question. Why exactly _are_ we here? Hiyori's right about her needing to pass on."

Urahara gave an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it seems there are extenuating circumstances."

"Tch. What kind of 'circumstances?' Ichigo, do yer damn job and send her ass off," Hiyori growled, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome met Hiyori's glare evenly, which seemed to anger the small girl.

"You got a problem, bitch!" she snarled.

"I need to return to life. I don't intend to move on to the afterlife until I've finished my mission."

"Mission? Don't be so pretentious, you little-"

Before the girl could finish, a _massive_ power surge went through the air, coming from outside.

Suddenly, everyone but Kagome took off. While they ran outside, Kagome tried to move, but found a chain holding her to her body. With a growl, she severed it at a long length and took off for the power…

A/N:

There's the newest chapter! Sorry the chapters have been so short so far, but I'm trying to compartmentalize the story so it's broken down for easy reading, instead of massive pages that take forever and a half to load.

As always, I'm always open to critiques as well as compliments!


	4. Bravery

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language and Violence

Bravery

Kagome came outside to find a very strange-looking man.

He had pure, silver hair that cascaded down to his hips. His skin was sickly, similar to the yellow skin tone of death.

And on his face were fragments of a Hollow mask. From what Kagome could gather, the mask had once been designed as a cobra.

Just as Kagome was fully out the door, she heard Orihime yell Ichigo's name. And, when Ichigo turned to look, the man attacked.

In the blink of an eye, he smashed Ichigo into the ground with so much force the concrete spider-webbed outward for several dozen of feet. Blood sprayed upward, and the man cackled evilly as he brought a sword up, evil power crackling along its length.

Kagome found that everyone was too stunned at Ichigo's quick defeat to move. Luckily, she had no such qualms.

Before anyone even realized she was there, she had pulled Shinji's blade from its sheath and taken off.

She landed on the other side of the street just as the man's sword arced downward, heading for Ichigo's throat.

His eyes widened in surprise when suddenly, a sword was blocking its path. And he was even more surprised to find that a simple spirit had the strength to hold his attack backward, with seemingly little effort.

The others stared in shock at Kagome, who had a look of absolute calm on her face.

The man was completely caught off guard when she suddenly brought her blade up, knocking his own back and leaving a huge hole in his defense.

And she took the opportunity, the edge of the blade burying deep into the man's chest, right next to a perfectly circular hole that was already there.

Nobody expected what happened next, even Kagome. As her thoughts turned to destroying the man, holy energy rose from the core of her soul. Her hand suddenly ignited in pure, pearly-white energy, which exploded outward.

"What the hell!" the man yelled, staring in fascination at the power.

And then, the glow left her hands, and began to shoot up the blade's length. Fortunately for the man, he had a good survival instinct, and launched himself backward, just as the energy reached where he'd been.

When the energy made contact with his blood, the entire sword ignited with white fire, and the blood instantly turned to smoke.

"Shit!"

Before anyone could do anything, the man suddenly vanished, leaving the group to stare in shock and awe at Kagome.

Suddenly, a crushing force hit her, and she dropped to her knees, clutching at her chest. She watched as suddenly, a fourth of the length of her chain suddenly ignited with light and disappeared. Her breathing suddenly became labored, and the power she'd released came back with a backlash strong enough to draw a small whimper from the ghost.

The others stared at her as, despite an obvious and incomprehensible agony, Kagome dug Shinji's blade into the ground and used it to push herself upright. If they hadn't seen her collapse, they wouldn't have known that she was in pain, except for a few stray tears falling from her ethereal form.

Shinji whistled quietly as he saw Kagome struggle upward, which seemed to annoy Hiyori.

"I've never, _ever_ seen a spirit capable of fighting off a Hollow, much less a Vasto Lorde," Urahara murmured. "And that power…"

"I think a reconsideration's in order," Shinji said, turning his attention to Urahara. "Even Ichigo got his ass kicked by that one. Admittedly, he was distracted, but even so, he was more than capable of defending himself if the attack wasn't overpowering. And she didn't even hesitate."

"Tch. The bitch got lucky," Hiyori growled.

"Lucky, huh? Lucky doesn't get my sword out from under me, even if I'm distracted. And besides, her chain's already cut. She's begun to change already," he added, pointing at the severed length of metal.

"You want to train er, it's on you. I'm goin' home," Hiyori said before vanishing.

"So, what do you think?" Shinji asked, focusing on Urahara.

The man rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily as Kagome, using Shinji's sword as a crutch, ambled toward them.

"She's got some serious potential if she were to live. But I don't like the idea that I could make another Vizard, and I get the feeling she'd end up just like Ichigo. With a lot more class and intelligence, maybe, but more or less the same," Urahara said, staring at Ichigo, who was currently engulfed in Orihime's power.

"You didn't do shit," Shinji countered. "Now that bastard Aizen, on the other hand… Well, he's a whole different story. But it's not like being a Vizard is a horrible thing. We're all just pissed that it was forced onto us."

"Yeah, I guess," Urahara sighed.

Finally, Kagome reached them, panting and clutching the hilt tightly.

She quickly brought the sword up and handed it to a bewildered Shinji.

"Sorry… Didn't mean to steal your sword. It was just the closest one," she panted out.

"How the hell'd you move like that? I didn't even feel you there. Hell, I didn't even see you until you blocked that sword."

"I have no idea," Kagome said with a shrug.

Urahara took in her spiritual energy with a sigh.

"Alright, kid. I'll help you come back to life. But everything that happens is on you, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Kagome exclaimed, her excitement obvious.

They left the others, heading deep into the store. Kagome watched in curiosity as he opened a hatch-like cover, and what appeared to be sunlight filtered through. This confused her greatly, as it had been night-time outside.

"Umm… How-"

"Just go down, and all will be explained," he said before jumping through the hole.

Kagome got nervous when she didn't hear the thump of his landing, and looked down. And nearly passed out at the size of the ladder going to the ground, _way_ low down from the hole.

She marveled that Urahara seemed to be fine, looking up at her expectantly.

With a gulp, Kagome climbed down, holding onto the rungs for dear life. Finally, she touched ground and couldn't hold back the sigh of relief that came from her.

"Welcome to my basement," he said with a wide smile.

"Your… basement?" she asked, blinking. "But, this place is huge… It looks like it could be beneath the entire city…"

"Oh, no! I got bored one day and decided to make myself a place where it's always sunny, so I never get depressed. And this is the result. It's kind of separate from the world up that ladder."

"Really? Wow… that's amazing," Kagome said, looking at the vast expanse of sky beneath the store.

"Yep. But enough about that, you want to get back to life. So, I'll be putting you through the same thing I did to return Ichigo to his Shinigami powers."

There seemed to be a dark tone behind what he said, and Kagome involuntarily gulped as her mind came up with multiple horrible scenarios.

"Umm… Why do I get a bad feeling when you say that?"

"For good reason. I'll warn you right now. If you go through with this, and survive, you're going to hate me. And you'll also be incredibly strong, even if you get lucky and don't suffer like Ichigo did."

"S… Suffer?"

"He showed you that mask. You felt that power. He has to suffer everyday knowing there's a monster inside of him."

"I'm not afraid of that," Kagome said with enough determination to surprise the man.

"Alright then. That was your last chance to turn back."

"I'll follow through, no matter what. I have people waiting for me," she said, straightening as though in challenge.

"Well alright then," Urahara said with a smirk. "Because of the seriousness of your mission, I'll be putting you through one painful trial right after another."

"That's fine."

"And I'm telling you that it may not work. I don't know what kind of blood you've got in you other than miko, so I can't say what'll happen when I try to make you into a Shinigami."

"I'll take the risk."

"Alright then," he said, a grim expression on his face. "Should it not work out, anything you've got left to do?"

Kagome considered his words, wanting to immediately claim that it'd work. But she'd learned through her adventures with the others that sometimes, the world just didn't work like it was expected to.

"Yeah… If I die, for good, could you go to the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo and tell my mother?"

"I can do that," he said with a nod.

"Then let's start," she exclaimed, her determination setting a fire in her eyes.

"Well alright then," he said, smirking.

And then, two small children and a mountain of a man appeared out of nowhere, eyeing Kagome speculatively…

A/N:

There's the newest installment of New Life! Be sure to tell me what you think!


	5. Trials

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Strong Language

Trials

Urahara straightened, his face all business now.

"Alright, I'll explain things quickly. I'm sure you've noticed a strange sluggishness in your movements by now. Maybe it's hard to breathe?"

Kagome looked up from the people gathered behind the shop owner, surprise clear in her face.

"Yes, a little. It got really bad before, with that guy upstairs there."

Urahara nodded, a small smirk taking form.

"Only a little, huh? I'd thought as much. You must've had a lot of power to begin with. Then again, you're a miko, so it really isn't that surprising. The difficulty with being dead is that ghosts generally don't have enough power to move around and breathe freely."

"But I'm breathing fine, now," she said, a model of confusion.

"Yes. You're not an ordinary ghost. The first test is being able to get to that point… I'm still going to put you through it, though, just to see where you're at."

"Umm… okay."

Urahara snapped his fingers and the small girl behind him stepped forward, a comical set of boxing gear covering her. She moved automatically to catch the gear Urahara threw her, staring down at it blankly.

"Uh…"

"You're going to need that."

"For what?"

"The test is simple. You have to knock Ururu here down before she knocks you down."

Kagome stared at him incredulously, to which he smirked.

"Problem?"

"You could say that. I'm not going to hit a kid!"

"Then it's simple. If you don't knock her down, you'll die," he said, his entire demeanor becoming deadly serious, a strange sensation coursing through her at the look in his eye.

Without any warning, the girl suddenly launched. Kagome gasped and dove to the side, narrowly dodging the hit. Which put her at the perfect position to which as the rock near where she'd been standing _exploded_.

"You don't seem like you've fought before," Urahara said, a speculative gleam to his eyes and his tone comic.

"Usually, purify with bows and arrows. I've only ever fought hand-to-hand a few times, and usually I lost…"

"Then you'd better learn fast."

Kagome jumped up as the girl began to charge once more.

Thanks to the strength her lower body had gained from all of the group's wanderings, she managed to avoid several of the girls lightning-fast strikes in quick succession. And then, she surprised both of them when she lunged with her own attack.

The hit landed right in the girl's face, and sent her backward several feet. Kagome stared at her hand and the girl's small, bloody nose in horror.

She wasn't expecting the girl to suddenly move with so much speed. Suddenly, she _teleported_, it seemed, right in front of Kagome, leg already in motion.

Kagome once again surprised herself when her instincts kicked in and she actually _blocked _the attack. But her footing hadn't been good, so she still found herself barreling through the air, right _through_ a large, thick boulder.

She could somehow sense the girl's rapid approach, and she quickly dove away. Just as she got out, the rock exploded, and Kagome flung her leg upward with every bit of power she could muster on instinct.

She felt the hit connect, and saw the girl flying backward. Groggily, she pushed herself to her feet, a hand to her head and her vision slightly blurry.

Slowly, her vision returned to normal, and with that came the realization that there was clapping to her side.

She looked to find a brilliant smile on Urahara's face as he clapped enthusiastically.

"That was _excellent_! I had to save Ichigo from Ururu's counterattack."

"I thought I had to knock her out," Kagome said, scratching her head in confusion.

"The test is dodging the first attack. Ichigo also managed to hit her, but she probably would've killed him on the second counterattack. I've never seen someone that wasn't a fully-pledged Shinigami do that."

"So… I passed?"

"You passed… Umm, how long's your Chain of Fate been severed?" he suddenly asked, staring at the length of broken metal.

"Since I broke it."

Urahara groaned at the answer, taking in its unbelievably short length.

"This isn't good. It's already breaking down."

"Breaking down? You mean disappearing? It did that when I used my powers on that guy before."

"Then we need to hurry to the second test immediately," he said, his tone putting Kagome into a panic.

"Why? What's wrong!"

"It's already so short… The chain is what keeps a soul anchored to the world. I don't think I told you what exactly a Hollow _is_ before. When a person's Chain of Fate is severed, if a Hollow doesn't eat them quickly, they begin to lose their sanity. And eventually, their chain begins to corrode, and they become a Hollow."

"You mean… I'm going to turn into a demon?" Kagome asked, staring down at her chain.

"In time. But don't worry. It was all part of the plans anyways."

"Then why the hell'd you scare me like that!" she snarled.

"You're scared _now_?"

"You made it sound like we had no time!"

"Oh… Well, in a short time, you're going to either be alive, or a Hollow. And make no mistakes. If you come out of this a Hollow, we _will_ kill you."

"Then get on with it," Kagome growled.

Urahara suddenly made a strange incantation that Kagome couldn't follow, and he brought his hands up. Suddenly, a massive cavern opened.

Before Kagome knew what was going on, magic filled the air, and her arms were bound immobile behind her back. And then, she was flying downward, screaming as the ground grew closer at an impossible rate.

She swung herself and pushed off the wall, slowing herself that the land didn't break anything, though she groaned at the sudden pain and humiliation.

"This is the Shattered Shaft. Your arms are bound, so you'll have to figure out a way out besides climbing. And the only way out's by being a Shinigami."

"Oh, glad you're so insightful," Kagome growled, pushing herself to her feet.

"Then you'll love this," he deadpanned. "Once your chain's completely corroded, you'll be a Hollow. The process would usually take a really long time, but there's a special gas down there that speeds up the process. Even if your chain wasn't cut so short, you'd have a maximum of 72 hours to get out. That's about it…"

Suddenly, a red-headed boy popped up beside Urahara, smirking.

"And if you start to get hungry, just yell up."

"Umm… okay," Kagome said, thinking it seemed to be a rather random thing to say after what she'd just heard.

Before she could give it much consideration, though, a sudden pain filled her chest, and she looked down to find that her chain had suddenly sprouted multiple small, bloodthirsty mouths. And one had bits of her shirt in it.

"_Okay, no hands? Guess that means I have to use my feet, huh?"_ she mused.

With a shrug, she took off. She first tried to get up the wall, but her soles slid almost immediately back down the vertical wall.

Just to prove to herself it wasn't a fluke, she tried it a few more times, all ending with the same result.

With a sigh, she relaxed herself. She examined the wall, thinking of ways her friends would get out.

The thought of Miroku and Sango finding some way to break out of the bindings came to mind, but she wasn't supposed to do that. Shippo'd probably just scamper up the wall using his feet, while Kirara would just fly up.

That left what Inuyasha would do. He'd probably wear himself out using all of his stamina and energy trying to break his arms free on the sole purpose that he didn't like being told what to do.

The thought brought a smirk to Kagome's face, but then the crushing realization that they probably thought she was dead hit her. Hard.

She couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely as she thought of Shippo, who would probably be the most effected by it.

And the sudden sadness changed, with unbelievable speed, to anger. She could suddenly see Naraku's mocking eyes, hear his cruel laughter. And she hated it. She hated _him_.

But, even more so, she hated herself for letting herself be tricked _so easily_ into dying.

And then, she forced the anger into one focal point, and took off. She made contact with the wall, and immediately pushed off. She'd seen Inuyasha's almost graceful movements. She'd watched before as he jumped and flipped from wall to wall when he couldn't use his claws alone to climb something.

Unfortunately, he had always had his arms _usable_ to balance out, which she didn't. Which is why he'd made it to the top, and she fell flat on her back after making it about three jumps up.

"Ow! _Fuck_ that hurts!" she yelped, having fallen on a particularly sharp rock.

And unfortunately, the chain had fallen on top of her as she landed. She quickly rolled to her stomach and rose, biting back a scream at the horrible agony the small fangs brought.

And then, she noticed that when an encroachment of the chain fell off, the mouths vanished and seemed to not come back for several minutes. But there were only four encroachments left. The realization shocked Kagome, making her realize a _lot _more time than she'd thought had gone by, as there had originally been fifteen.

"How ya doing down there?" Urahara yelled, his silhouette showing at the top of the hole.

"Oh, just peachy," she growled.

"Glad to hear it."

Suddenly, pain filled Kagome's chest once again, and she stared in horror as another encroachment fell off, her never having noticed the mouths appearing. Horror filled her as suddenly, all of the last three suddenly grew mouths simultaneously.

"I guess that means it's over. And it's only been 23 hours," Urahara sighed.

"Screw _that_."

Kagome's entire body suddenly pulsed with power, the cavern filling with pink light.

And she took off. She kicked off the walls, using the power to form a semi-solid foothold in the wall. Unfortunately, the power broke at the last second and she landed with a painful thud just as the last encroachment broke. Suddenly, a mass of power and white, choking, cloying goo sprouted from her neck, covering her face.

"Looks like you _are _like Ichigo," Urahara's muffled voice said.

Suddenly, everything went black, and Kagome felt that she was someplace else.

She blinked her eyes in surprise at what was before her. A tall woman with transparent, silver goggles stood before her, pink hair blowing in a wind Kagome didn't feel. Somehow, she got the impression that the woman's pearly-white eyes weren't an effect of the glasses, either.

"So… just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" the woman growled, surprising Kagome.

"Umm… What?"

"You beat so many demons. Even that filthy bastard Naraku's afraid of you. But you can't beat a demon that's _inside of you_! What the hell! You're just a massive joke, aren't you?"

"What was that?" Kagome snarled, standing up to the woman.

The woman smirked, apparently taking joy in the pink glow that suddenly lit Kagome's eyes.

"Good. That light in your eyes means you're pissed. Use that. Beat this thing that's currently taking over your body!"

"I'm trying, damnit!" Kagome growled, throwing power into her body, which she could somehow feel simultaneously while in this strange world.

"There you go! Get more angry. You've seen how Inuyasha gets. Do that."

"I'm not-"

"What?" the woman sneered. "You mean you care more about your propriety than staying alive?"

"Of course not. I couldn't get up that damn wall."

"Hmm… So you couldn't figure out how to go up on your own, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well then, let me help you," the woman said with a small, edged smile that put Kagome instantly on edge.

"Umm… How?"

"Glad you asked."

The woman snapped her fingers, and suddenly, Kagome was falling, a scream ripped from her lips.

Suddenly, millions of boxes were falling all around her. She looked incredulously at the woman, who was now floating beside her.

"There are sure a lot of boxes… Can you find yours?"

"Sense mine?"

"Yeah. Only one should belong to you."

Kagome gulped, understanding the woman's words. She'd never been very good at sensing energies, unless it belonged to the Shikon. But, as her life literally depended on it right then, she focused.

And it took her only seconds before she found it, right at her side. She opened it and stared at the sword hilt that stuck out in confusion.

"I'd advise you pull it out. We're getting close to the ground," the woman said, bringing Kagome's attention down.

"Shit!"

Her hand wrapped around the hilt and she ripped it from the box. And suddenly found herself holding a blade that was half of her body in length.

"Congratulations. You're now a Shinigami," the woman said, smiling.

Kagome looked down at the realization that she was no longer falling, and found herself back on top of a building.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, staring at the woman.

"Me? My name's Kumori Suishou. I'd advise you remember it. Bye now," she said, a bright smile on her face.

And then, the world around Kagome faded…

A/N:

Kumori- Shadow

Suishou- Crystal

Well, there it is! Kagome's transition into a Shinigami. Be sure to tell me your thoughts!


	6. Ancestry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language and Violence

Ancestry

Kagome's eyes opened to find herself outside of the Shattered Shaft, pieces of what appeared to be a mask similar to Ichigo's lying destroyed into hundreds of pieces around her.

She found Urahara standing back, a sword drawn and both of the children, as well as the man with glasses, lying bleeding and unconscious on the ground behind him.

"Wh… What the hell? Did I…"

"Yes, you did," Urahara said, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You came out the exact same way Ichigo did. Only he didn't break completely out of Tessai's binds and manage to almost kill all three of them."

"I… Oh, god," Kagome said, gasping at all of the blood around the hole.

"Well, you've got your life, now. And you're probably going to end up a Vizard, if those guys are willing to teach you. Now get out," he said, sword gripped tightly.

"I-"

"I don't think you should take it all so personally, Kisuke," Shinji said, appearing out of nowhere.

"_What_!"

"Aren't _you_ the one who's always apologizing for making us into Vizards? Well, you put her in there knowing it would probably happen. She wasn't a Shinigami to begin with, so it's not her damn fault the results were… unexpected."

Urahara's eyes widened, his sword suddenly lowering. With a sigh, his usual composure returned, and he turned his gaze back to Kagome.

"He's right. Sorry I've assured you a future of pain and misery."

"It's not really so bad," Shinji said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Then you'll train me?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"I can't give an answer to that, yet. I've seen what yer Hollow's like, but ya didn't even release that sword of yours. So I don't know what kind of power I'd be training."

"Well then, let's get that sword released, shall we?" Urahara asked, power flowing. "Here's the last test, Kagome. There's no time limit, now that you're alive again. All you have to do is knock my hat off."

Kagome stared at him blankly, thinking that it was a trick.

"I've never used a sword before," she said, staring down at her massive blade. "I don't think no time limit's going to work for me, though."

"How about five minutes, then?" Urahara asked, seemingly back to the way he was before she'd fallen unconscious.

"That much? I think I can do it in less than that."

"Oh?" Urahara asked, eyes narrowing.

Kagome suddenly realized that Ichigo was down there with them, along with Orihime, and both were staring at her in speculation.

"Well, I think I can probably do it in three minutes," she said, choosing to ignore them.

"Shouldn't be so cocky," Urahara said, power flowing into his sword. "You just got these powers. Three minutes would take a miracle."

"Yeah, but now I'm interested. If you can do that, I'd say you're already off to a fantastic start on being a Vizard," Shinji said.

"So, if I can pull it off in three minutes, you'll teach me?"

"We'll see," he said, a large smile covering his face.

"Scream, Benihime!"

Suddenly, a spike of red energy blasted toward Kagome, who dove away on instinct. She was surprised to find her sword gripped in her hands as she came up.

"Come on, then. Defense won't get you a hit in three minutes," Urahara mocked.

Suddenly, she lunged forward, swinging a kick at his face. As Urahara blocked, his surprise at the sudden attack distracted him from her swinging sword. Just as it would have come up to his hat, though, he swung his sword down and knocked her back.

"Well, well. That was pretty good."

He swung his blade for her throat, red power again glowing along the blade of his sword. And she brought her blade up, holding the attack off as sparks of pink energy came off of her own blade.

"Oh? You seem to have fought with swords before."

"Nope," Kagome said, focusing on pushing his sword back to give herself a shot at his hat.

"_Really_," he asked, his tone practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Yep. I just began paying closer attention to my friends when they fought using their swords. I'm in the Feudal Era, and recently came to the realization I might be more helpful if I could use period weapons. I've learned some of the basics, but never used a sword… Until now, anyway."

"Huh… That's impressive. Unfortunately, just this sword's not going to be enough to beat me."

"Oh? Why's that?" Kagome asked, getting closer and closer to his hat.

Suddenly, he brought his hand back, and swung his blade. She wasn't expecting much when it made impact, so she was shocked when he _destroyed_ her sword, taking the hand guard and everything above it in one swing.

"What the hell!"

"Hmm… Didn't expect it to break so easily. You must not be as strong as I thought. Well, what'll you do now?" he asked as Kagome dove backward, staring incredulously at the hilt.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes in concentration and power slowly built upward from the end of the hilt. Unfortunately, it broke down when Urahara's charge broke her concentration. She backpedaled, and found herself going down as her feet found a break in the ground.

She saw the blade coming for her throat, and adrenaline suddenly spiked, her heart doing triple its normal speed. Time _literally _froze with the blade an inch from her throat.

She looked to her side to find the woman from before standing there, frowning.

"The hell are you doing? You're going to die again, after going through all of _that_? Are you an idiot?"

"Just who _are _you?" Kagome asked, glaring at the woman.

"I told you-"

"How did you freeze time?"

"Is that really important?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I guess not."

"Alright, fine. Just get the hell away from his attack, don't die, and call my name. Everything else will be explained, okay?"

"Alright."

And then, the woman was gone, and Kagome didn't hesitate as she kicked at Urahara and dove backward. She came up as power exploded around her.

"_Kumori Suishou_!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the ground around her exploded with power. She watched in fascination as a second blade hilt formed in her left hand. And then, to her wonder, a blade sprouted from both handles.

The right blade was a dark, crescent moon of obsidian with a bone-white, pearl handle. And in her left hand, the blade sprouted downward, making the hilt into a silver dagger.

And then, Kagome swung the right blade at Urahara. She watched as he brought his blade up, a bubble of red energy saving him when the shadow of her blade solidified and shot forward, sharp as a razor.

The barrier blocked the attack, but his hat fell to the ground in tatters before he dropped it.

"Well now, that's some power you've got there. Not anything like I've ever seen, for sure. So, congratulations, on becoming a Shinigami."

Suddenly, he took a _very_ long look at her, and his eyes widened comically.

"What?"

"You're not in a Gigai. You're completely human… But your aura's a quarter Shinigami, and your Zanpakuto…"

"What?"

Kagome suddenly realized that at her belt was a small, dagger. The dagger that had been in her left hand.

"This is-"

"I've never seen such a contained Zanpakuto. The one before was almost as big as you."

"Then again, I have," Shinji said. "I think you'll get along with Kensei _really_ well."

"Who?"

"You'll meet him eventually," Shinji said with a shrug.

"Another thing that's off," Urahara said, frowning as he scrutinized her. "Shinigami can't use their Zanpakuto unless they're in their Soul Form… Even _I_ go into a sort of form like that to use Benihime."

"Great. I'm a freak," Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, you'll fit right in with us," Shinji said, smirking.

"I guess… So, what's the next step?" she asked, turning back to Urahara.

"N… Next step?" he asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah. My power's nowhere near being on par with Ichigo's. Now, that could be because of battle experience, but I feel like I'm still missing something."

"Well now, that's surprising, ain't it, Kisuke?" Shinji asked, a broad smile on his face.

"So I'm right?"

"Yeah, you're right… How can you tell? People can't generally sense their own power levels."

"I don't know. I can just kind of… sense it," Kagome said with a shrug. "So, what's the next step?"

"Why isn't this much power enough?" he asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because the bastard that killed me is still alive, and I don't want to return to my friends until I'm damn sure I can hold my own weight."

"Surely, you must be exhausted," he argued, a frown on his face.

"I'll sleep when I'm positive I won't ever come that close to dying because of him again."

"Well alright, then. Sounds like you've got revenge on your mind."

"Maybe," Kagome agreed. "For the first time, I don't want to just defeat him, I want him dead. All of my friends wanted that from the time I met them, except Inuyasha, who only found out the truth later in the journey. But I never understood it."

"But?" Urahara prompted.

"But while I was down in that hole, I realized that if I'd died for good, I'd never have seen all the important people to me. And I'm going to make sure none of my friends have to experience the same thing."

Urahara considered her for several minutes, his face a blank mask. Finally, he nodded, looking at Shinji.

"You can have her when I'm done."

"Sure. Look forward to it," he said, smirking. "See you later, _Kagome_."

And then, Shinji was gone, and Urahara sighed.

"Alright, Kagome. I'll teach you the next step. There are two levels of your released Zanpakuto. Shikai and bankai. You just learned Shikai. And if you try to learn bankai now, you'll probably end up killing yourself all over again. So go home, get some sleep, and we'll start tomorrow."

"Alright," Kagome said, suddenly feeling how truly exhausted she was. "I'll be back tomorrow, as soon as I've got all of my energy."

She turned toward the ladder, her exhaustion making itself more known by the second.

"Oh, yeah, one thing before you go. To have so easily taken on the powers of a Shinigami is nearly impossible for someone without Shinigami blood in them. Are you by any chance adopted?"

"No, I was raised by the family that gave birth to me… except-"

"Except what?"

"My mother's side of the family is Shinto priests and mikos, but I don't know anything about my dad's. He died before I was born."

"I see…"

"Oh, yeah. I don't actually know where we are," Kagome said, scratching her head.

"We're in a place called Karakura Town. It's about ten miles directly south of Tokyo," Urahara said, slightly amused that asking where she was only came to the girl's mind as she was preparing to leave.

"I see… Thank you. Have a good night, Mister Urahara. You too, Ichigo. Orihime."

And then, she was scurrying up the ladder, sensing their eyes on her the entire time.

She took off, using her new-found speed to get to Tokyo with unbelievable time. As she came closer to her home, she felt a presence closely following her, and decided to see what would happen.

Unfortunately, just as she made it to the border of Karakura Town, the presence lost its concealment. Suddenly, a massive, leech-like Hollow appeared from nowhere, its hellish eyes looking at Kagome with what could only be called hunger.

She quickly reached for her Zanpakuto, its sheath strapped to her left wrist as soon as she'd left. Before she could even grasp the handle, another presence suddenly formed.

She watched in awe as, from seemingly thin air, a massive barrage of glowing, arrow-shaped spikes of energy suddenly assaulted the Hollow. It let out a loud screech as its body dematerialized, and seconds later, a boy appeared.

"Umm… thank you," she said, smiling brightly.

The boy turned around, surprised that she was staring at him.

"Uh… for what?"

"Killing that thing," she said, smirking. "And yes, I could see it, and you, before you're another person that asks," she rushed to explain.

"Really? And just who are you?"

"You should introduce yourself, first. Where'd you learn archery like that?" she asked, staring at the mass of energy around his hand that seemed to take the form of a bow.

"What?"

"All those arrows, and almost every one hit _something_ on that thing. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Practice," he said, shrugging. "Mind telling me why you're not scared that a monster was just about to eat you?"

"It wasn't so scary. I've certainly seen worse," she answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

"_Worse_? You've seen Hollows before?"

"Not until recently, but I've seen worse things than them before."

He eyed her warily, his eyes looking almost silver from the combination of moonlight and his glasses.

"I see…"

Kagome suddenly looked at the moon, and gasped.

"Oh, man! It's so late! Umm… excuse me," she said, bowing before taking off.

"Hang on! What's your name?" he asked, still staring at her with an almost hostile posture.

"It's polite for someone to introduce themselves before asking someone else's name," she said, a slightly pouty look to her face.

"Oh, right," he said, his face slightly reddened. "Uryuu. Uryuu Ishida. And you?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi… Nice meeting you, Uryuu," she said, smiling.

And then, she took off, using human speed until she was sure his presence was far behind. And then, she took off.

In very short order, she crossed through half of Tokyo and quickly ascended the stairs to the shrine.

As soon as she reached the top step, she could feel Inuyasha's presence. Quickly, she slid into the house and could almost physically touch the tension.

At the kitchen table sat her mother, her eyes red and puffy as her body rocked with sobs. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, his eyes downcast and his expression grim.

As if they suddenly sensed her, both of their gazes came up to Kagome, and her mother's eyes widened. And then, they narrowed into hateful slits, and the gaze was directed at a bewildered and very guilty-looking Inuyasha.

"You bastard," the older woman growled.

"Uh… Hang on! I thought… I mean there was so much blood, and when you said you hadn't seen her…"

The hanyo trailed off, staring in shock at Kagome, who was now caught up to speed.

"Mama, calm down. Inuyasha wasn't lying. I'm sure there was a lot of blood."

"He said you were dead!" she yelled, still glaring at the hanyo.

"Umm… well, funny story," Kagome said, laughing nervously.

"_Funny_? The fuck, wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"Not ha-ha, funny," Kagome said, raising her hands in defense. "When I went through the well, I had been dying. I actually _did _die… Umm, how long have I been gone, anyways?"

"Eight days. We didn't all regroup and manage to get on your trail until this morning," the hanyo growled.

"E… _Eight days_!" she exclaimed, shocked at the time that had passed.

"Yeah. And when we got to the well, there was so much blood… I came here, and when your mother asked why you weren't with us after I'd asked if you'd been here-"

"I get it," Kagome said, hand up to stop him. "Sorry for being such a burden, guys," she said, looking from the hanyo to her mother.

"Fuck, wench, I'm just glad you're alive. Though the question as to _why_ is bugging me."

"Umm… Can you hold that thought? Mom, who was my father?"

"What?" the woman asked, surprised by the seemingly random question.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusion as well, not understanding what the question had to do with anything.

"Who was my father? Was he a Shinigami?" she pressed, staring at the older woman.

Neither she nor the hanyo missed how pale the elder Higurashi suddenly looked.

"W… Where would you get such a strange idea, Kagome?"

"Because, _I'm_ now a Shinigami, and the person that helped me said to do that, I would need Shinigami blood in me."

The woman stared in disbelief at the girl, who suddenly turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, would it be possible for you to head back? I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, but I have something vital to do here, so I'll be useful when I get back. As more than a jewel-sensor, I mean."

"O… Okay," he said, still frowning in confusion as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to her before he could hide the darker emotions he was feeling.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. All of you. When you get back, could you tell Shippo that I'm especially sorry if I scared him, and that I'll bring extra pocky to make up for it?"

"Sure," the hanyo said, placated. "Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked, watching as he turned to leave once again.

"It's good that you're still alive. Be sure to come back soon."

"Absolutely."

And then, the hanyo was gone, and Kagome met her mother's pensive gaze.

"You can't be a Shinigami, Kagome."

"I am. And here's the proof," she said, pulling her Zanpakuto from its sheath.

"What's that?"

"Kumori Suishou. Mister Urahara called it a Zanpakuto. She's the weapon I formed when I came out as a Shinigami."

Her mother stared at the weapon, an internal conflict obvious as Kagome stared at her eyes. Finally, she seemed to come to some decision, though she appeared hesitant.

"It's true," she finally said, making Kagome almost jump at how suddenly she'd spoken. "My late husband, that is, your father, was a Shinigami."

Kagome took a seat, the earth-shattering truth taking all the strength from her legs. She watched as a fond, reminiscent expression took over her mother's expression.

"His name was Kazuma Kuchiki. By the time we were met, he'd gone through quite a bit. The Kuchiki's are some kind of noble family in the Soul Society, or so he told me. When he decided to stay here and suddenly vanished with me, his name was stripped along with his rank. Of course, I hadn't known anything about any of this until he released his power to save me and my unborn child, Souta."

"But if he was still around when Souta was being born-"

"You were too young to remember him, when he died, Kagome. And when you grew up and started asking questions, I told you he had died before you were born. Unfortunately, by the point where I found it all out, it had been a long time since he'd released his powers. He told me with his dying breaths after a Hollow attacked us, and he gave his life to kill the Hollow and protect the three of us."

Kagome stared at her mother in horror, remembering all the times she'd asked who her father was as a child.

"I didn't know… I'm so sorry for making you relive these kind of memories so many times," she said, tears coming to her eyes unbidden.

"You were young. And he told me that he wanted you to live as safe a life as possible, but that you'd probably grow up looking for adventure like him, and that I should let you live your own life. So, when you began going to the Feudal Era, I let you be. I'll still not interfere, but when Inuyasha told me you were dead-"

"I'm sorry, mama," Kagome said, pulling her mother into an embrace. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. But I've still got things to do there."

"I know, sweety," her mother responded, caressing her daughter's head like a child's.

Without another word, Kagome gave her mother a kiss and headed upstairs. That night, she had a night full of horrific nightmares and evil, glowing red eyes constantly watching her…

A/N:

Well, there's the newest chapter! I wanted to make Kagome's blood be a noble house, and just decided on Kuchiki. I'd originally wanted to go with the Shouin family, but it doesn't seem likely that that family is vast enough to have an unnoticed family member, since Yoruichi's the only one seen in the manga, while the Kuchiki's seem to be a rather expansive family, with several branch families.

Hope you enjoyed, and be sure to tell me how I'm doing!


	7. Bankai

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Strong Language and Mild Violence

Bankai

Kagome awoke the next morning, drenched in a cold sweat and her heart hammering away. The last moments of her nightmare came to her, and she quickly left her room, moving rapidly.

She vaguely remembered saying good morning and goodbye to her mother and Souta, but her mind didn't really catch up to what she was doing until she was in front of Urahara's shop.

She was met by the kids, who eyed her warily the entire time they led her down to the basement. She found Urahara standing there, a large, wooden doll similar to what you would see on a police gun range in his hands.

"Well, good morning, Kagome. Today, we'll be learning the second step in your Zanpakuto's power."

"I remember. Bankai, right?" she asked, staring at the doll speculatively.

"You pay attention. Good. I'll only have to say this once. Normally, it takes years, maybe even decades for a person to learn bankai. I came up with a much faster way. It's how Ichigo learned his bankai, with Yoruichi in Soul Society. The process will take at most three days, and by the end, you should have a bankai and power from 5- to 10-fold its already not inconsiderable levels. I'll warn you now, you might die from it."

"Well, I don't want to die again, but I wouldn't be here if I was afraid of it," Kagome said, drawing her Zanpakuto.

"I'll tell you now that no Shinigami has _ever_ gotten so much power so quickly, and it may kill you from overloading your every nerve and synapse. So, if you're still not afraid, then stab the doll with your Zanpakuto, and you'll have three days to make your sword submit."

And then, Kagome dug the dagger into the doll's center, and suddenly, Kumori Suishou was standing in front of her, a smirk on her face.

"Never do things in stride, do you? We just became acquainted, and already you want to beat me? How does Inuyasha live with you?" she asked, smirking.

"I don't want to beat you. But-"

"I know," she said, bringing a hand up to cut Kagome off. "I'm part of you. And I must say, regardless of the reason, it's good to have a physical body," she said, going into a cat's stretch.

"So this is your Zanpakuto?" Urahara asked, staring in wonder at the woman's bright pink hair, transparent silver goggles, and pearl-white eyes.

"Yep! You can call me Kumori," she said, smiling brightly.

"Alright, then, Kumori. How this works is simple. You decide how you'll test Kagome, and then she just has to beat you."

"Alright, then," Kumori said, smirking. "I'll tell you right now, Kagome. I'm not going to give up easily, even if I _do_ like you as a partner. If you want me to submit, you're gonna have to beat me fair and square."

"Fair enough," Kagome said, staring evenly at the woman. "What's the game?"

Kumori's hands stretched outward, and two black longbows materialized in her palms. Behind her, for a very far way into the distance, targets of varying size and shapes suddenly sprang up out of nowhere.

She handed a very confused-looking Kagome one of the bows and smiled.

"I really don't want to take three days on this. I'm the part of you that quickly learns things and adapts. And what's the first thing you learned in the Feudal Era?"

"Archery," Kagome said, gripping the bow tighter as a quiver of arrows appeared on her back.

"That's _ri-ight_," Kumori said, smiling as she spoke in a sing-song voice. "I'm also the part of you that you like to hide from people. Your pride and true, unrealized skills like combat. That's really not important right now, though," she said, scratching her head and smiling apologetically. "I'm a master at archery. And therefore, if you can beat me in an archery contest, I'll submit."

"Alright, simple enough. How's the scoring work?" Kagome asked, staring at all of the targets.

"There are ten arrows in both of our quivers, and ten targets. Whoever gets the more bull's-eyes wins. If it's not a bull's-eye, then the hit doesn't count. Sound good?"

"Yep. You can go first," Kagome said, gesturing with her free hand as she tested the bow string's tension experimentally.

Not a minute later, all ten of Kumori's arrows had been fired. Nine of the hits had been dead-on, and the other had missed the very last target, which was almost a quarter of a mile away.

"Hmm… Not bad, not bad," Kumori said, nodding her head in self-congratulations after her arrows had turned to dust, clearing the way for Kagome. "Your turn, Miss Miko," she said, smiling coolly.

Kagome quickly drew her arrows. Of course, she too hit the first nine targets dead-center with ease. On the last one, she drew back with as much strength as possible, and focused everything in her on that circle in the middle.

Finally, with a gulp, she let the arrow fly. Both she and Kumori watched anxiously as the arrow flew through the air, its movements perfectly straight. And then, it struck, on the _very _edge of the center.

Kagome let the bow go, sighing in relief. She turned to find Kumori clapping, a broad smile on her face.

"Good job! Of course, that was really close, but you did it! I'll concede. You win."

And then, Kumori's body ignited in light and she was suddenly gone, along with the targets.

She found the two blades in her hand, and moved completely on instinct. she pressed the hilts of both blades together, her hands gripping them tightly as words came from inside her mind to her lips.

"_Bankai_!"

Power and a brilliant, red and blue mixture of lights exploded outward from her hands, enveloping her entire body. Suddenly, the weight in her hand shifted, and she watched in fascination as her weapon changed.

The hilts of the sword and dagger fused, and the sword's blade straightened and thinned out. And then, she watched as suddenly, the entire thing flashed with light, and she was suddenly looking at a silver crossbow, which was connected to her arm by a long, black and silver gauntlet.

Moving once again on autopilot, she touched a finger to the bow's string and pulled backward. There was no resistance, and she watched as sparking energy quickly built, condensing more and building faster the further back she pulled the string.

Finally, she reached the string's limit, and a glowing, black mass of crackling energy took the form of an arrow. And then, she released her hold on the string, and the arrow flew.

It went fast, actually managing to crack the ground beneath it as it drew more and more power as it went. And then, it made contact with a boulder, which instantly exploded into billions of tiny specks.

"Well, well, that's some power. Again, it's not like anything I've ever seen, but I think that's becoming your norm. Never known a Shinigami to use a bow," Urahara said, staring at the weapon.

"I don't think it's just a bow," she responded, feeling there was more she could do.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… _Tsukikiba_," she said, the words suddenly springing to her mind.

And she gasped when suddenly, the bow turned midnight black, and grew edged. And then, it fell free from the gauntlet, and began floating above Kagome's open hand, taking the form of an obsidian chakram, which spun freely despite the law of gravity.

"Huh… I _have_ seen something like that before. So, your Zanpakuto's pretty much like a supernatural Swiss Army Knife, huh? It's a sword, a dagger, a bow, and a chakram. That's pretty much all ranges of attack."

"I guess so," Kagome said, staring at the weapon.

The second she thought of it returning to its previous form, the spinning blade stopped moving and reconnected with the gauntlet before straightening. And then, a small array of light came from the entire length of her arm, and she was once again holding the small, silver dagger that was her sealed Zanpakuto.

"Amazing. So much control already," Urahara said, staring at her in wonder. "You sure you're not part Shinigami?"

"I am, actually. Just found out last night," Kagome said, staring at him.

"Oh? Well, then, now I don't feel so bad about never seeing anything like it. Shall we go upstairs?"

With a nod, they quickly ascended above ground. And waiting there for them, looking mildly bored, was Shinji.

"Morning, Kagome," he yawned.

"Good morning."

"So, you're all finished up here?"

"I guess," she said, looking at Urahara, who nodded.

"Alright, then. Before we go, could you show me your Hollow?"

"Umm… I don't think so. I have no idea how."

"Well, that makes sense. You've, after all, only been involved in this world consciously for three days. Ichigo didn't know how to pull it out when he started, and he'd had several months to get used to the world before he even knew he _had_ a Hollow in him."

"You should really think about this before you do it, Kagome. You've already released an unbelievable amount of power. It's been three days. If you push yourself even more, the possibility that your body will shut down because it can't cope will become a high likelihood," Urahara warned.

"He's right about that," Shinji said.

Kagome seriously considered what she was hearing, and thought about it for several tense, silent moments.

"Alright. Hypothetical question. If I were to just let it go, and return to my friends, _right now_, would the chance of this thing inside of me taking over in a bad situation exist?"

"Ichigo almost died against a powerful enemy at one point, because his Inner Hollow took away his motor functions. So, it can happen," Shinji said, nodding.

"I don't want to die again, until I'm good and damn ready to go. I can't take the risk that I'll suddenly lose myself in a pinch and die."

"Well alright. Follow me," Shinji said, a satisfactory smile on his face.

"Alright… Thank you for everything you've done for me, Mister Urahara. It means a lot to me," Kagome said, bowing low to the shop owner. "And please tell your friends I'm sorry I hurt them. Well… Bye!"

And then, she was gone, close behind the Vizard. Within the span of a minute, they'd crossed half of Karakura Town, and came to a stop at a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

Together, they walked inside, and seven people were suddenly around Kagome, like sharks circling prey.

"Oi, Shinji, why the hell's she here!" Hiyori growled.

"That's a good question," a tall man with snow-white hair growled, eyeing Kagome.

"I take it I don't impress you people," Kagome mused, seeing how all but the man and Hiyori were looking at her.

"Ya should just head on home," Hiyori growled. "We already had enough shit to deal with with that moron Ichigo hangin' around."

"Unfortunately, I can't go home. Not yet," Kagome said, meeting her gaze.

"The hell you can't! And stop lookin' at me like that, yer pissin' me off, bitch!" the small girl snarled.

"I can't go away. It'll be really bad if I suddenly lose control of my body to some demon."

Suddenly, Hiyori's lips bulled back in a feral snarl, and a sword suddenly materialized in her white-knuckled grip.

"Quit talkin'! Yer pissin' me off!"

The girl launched, power flaring around her entire being.

Before Kagome's mind caught up with her, she evaded Hiyori's sword, going under the swing. As she came back up, her momentum carried her forward, and her open palm went straight into the girl's chest, sending her back several feet with the force of the blow.

Kagome pulled her hand back to find that everybody else that had been staring at her were now gaping in shock, except Shinji, who seemed amused for some reason.

Suddenly, a low growl that Kagome knew well as anger came from Hiyori, and Kagome took a step back.

"Hang on a second," she protested, watching as Hiyori's entire body tightened in preparation of attack. "I didn't come to fight. I don't know you well enough to dislike you. I came to learn how to control myself, in case this demon in me suddenly decides it wants to be a puppeteer for me."

"I don't give a _fuck_ what you came for, bitch! Now you die."

Suddenly, power surged through the air, and a Hollow mask formed over Hiyori's face. This time, when she attacked, Kagome had no chance. Hiyori's sword came unbelievably close to Kagome's throat, and it was only by dumb luck that she managed to slip under the blade. But she still felt the pain surge through her body when Hiyori swung the hilt back, smashing it into her stomach and launching her into the steel warehouse wall behind her.

Dust and debris fell around the miko as she groggily pushed herself upright, hand on her head and vision doubled.

"You're too fuckin' arrogant. And yer gonna' die for it," Hiyori growled.

And then, she took off, blade angled to go right into Kagome's throat.

Except it never did. When Hiyori was within inches of striking, Kagome drew her dagger and suddenly, her curved blade was holding the attack off.

But, due to her lack of personal fighting experience, she still found herself being flung at incredible speeds backward. She hit _another _wall and the air was forced from her lungs. She quickly fell to her knees, gasping in an attempt to refill her lungs.

"Tch. Ya can't even fight back. Get the fuck out, bitch," Hiyori snarled.

Everybody was expecting the fragile-looking miko to just get up and leave. So they were very surprised when she didn't.

Pushing herself up, she stared at Hiyori, a dangerous light in her eyes.

"And if I don't?"

Hiyori lunged, sword coming down at her throat. This time, there simply wasn't anything for her to strike by the time it completed its arc.

The Vizards looked around, confused. She'd _literally_ just disappeared, as though she'd never been there in the first place. There was no energy trail to follow. Suddenly, their attention came back to Hiyori when she let out a loud yelp.

They turned back to find Kagome standing above Hiyori, who seemed to be unconscious. But what caught their attention was the bright, pearl-white mask that was now covering her face.

It was a completely round mask, with a fanged half-mouth etched into the lower section. Four slitted, oval holes made up the mask's eyes. But what caught their attention were the three straight, jagged horns of obsidian in the center of her forehead.

The Vizards quickly headed for Kagome, who was holding a sword to Hiyori's throat and had a dagger pressed flat to her back.

"I told you. I didn't come here to fight," she hissed, bringing them up short.

"Oi, Kagome!" Shinji yelled.

Her head came up instantly, turning to the Vizards.

"Hey, she attacked _me_," she said, not understanding the shock on their faces.

She vaguely realized her voice was lower in pitch than normal, and it had a slight, metallic echo quality to it.

"How the hell're you talking?" the man with white hair exclaimed, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be able to talk?" Kagome asked, straightening and sealing her Zanpakuto again.

"Your mask's on," Shinji said. "And you're talking, instead of killing Hiyori. It's supposed to be impossible… How're you feeling, right now?"

"How am I feeling?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion.

At that moment, her mask shattered into dozens of small white shards, and she was hit with a sudden fatigue.

"Ugh… I feel sick," Kagome groaned, swaying slightly.

"How'd you feel before the mask broke? Were you suddenly full of anger or hatred?"

"No," Kagome sighed. "I just felt… strange. Like I suddenly had a lot of power, and like I'd downed an entire pot of espresso. And now, I feel really sick…"

The Vizards looked at each other, none knowing what to make of the development.

"She's already got control," Shinji said, disbelief in his voice.

A woman with long, braided black hair and thin glasses stared at the miko, who fell to her knees and began to shake.

"I suppose it's possible," she said, her tone speculative. "The only other Vizard that wasn't created that night with Aizen was Kurosaki. And he was full of surprises."

"Hmm… Could it have something to do with her blood?" a tall, round man asked, eyes on the heaving Kagome.

"She's part miko. The other half's Shinigami, I think, but I'd have to ask," Shinji said, frowning thoughtfully.

"We've never really contemplated on just what the Inner Hollows are. How long has she been around?"

"She turned into a Shinigami three days ago," Shinji said, making the girl nod.

"Maybe her being part miko means she doesn't have enough darkness in her soul to feed and culminate a powerful Inner Hollow. Maybe she beat it subconsciously. We can't really know," the woman said, joining the others in staring at Kagome.

"Oi, Kagome! You dying?" Shinji asked, bringing Kagome's attention from her pained stomach.

"I'll be fine," she said, though she didn't bring her head up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I didn't hurt Hiyori too much, did I?"

At that, the Vizards gaped at her. Except for Shinji, who broke out into body-shaking laughter.

"That hot-head'll be fine! The only thing you hurt was probably her pride," he said between gasps and bouts of laughter.

Kagome suddenly pushed herself up, her skin slightly pale but not looking like she was too sick.

"So, I have control of this?"

"Depends. Can you pull out that mask again?"

Kagome paled slightly, but she nodded reluctantly. And then, she snapped her fingers and the mask formed again, though it again broke three seconds later. This time, thankfully, Kagome didn't feel nearly as sick.

"Yup, you can control it. But yer gonna need to train to sustain that, or it'll only last a few seconds."

"Alright," Kagome said, forcing herself to her feet. "But I need to get back to my friends right now."

"So, you've got enough power now, then?" Shinji asked.

"I hope so. I don't think my body can take much more… I've gotten more power than I thought I ever could. But I need to get going. Can I come back next week and train?"

"Yeah, sure," Shinji said.

"Thank you," she said, bowing. "Oh, and tell Hiyori I'm sorry."

At that exact moment, she felt Hiyori stir, and the anger coming from her seemed to make the air heavy.

"Well, then, I'll be going now," Kagome said, before she made a hasty tactical retreat.

On her way out of town, she stopped at Urahara's, and found him lounging outside.

"Back so soon?"

"Just heading home," Kagome said, smiling. "Won't be back for a while, so I wanted to really thank you for all the help you've given me."

"Yeah, yeah, don't thank me, thank Ichigo. He's the one that brought you here."

Kagome nodded and took off. Just as she neared the town's border, she found Ichigo standing on a bridge, staring pensively into the river below. As soon as she noticed him, he looked up at her, his gaze blank.

"Umm… Thank you for bringing me to Mister Urahara's," Kagome said, bowing.

"Yeah… You know, I don't envy you. And I can't believe you _willingly_ became a monster."

"I've seen much worse than your 'monsters' before, Ichigo."

"So, you're leaving?" he asked, changing the topic with seemingly no effort.

"Yeah. I need to get back to my friends."

"You coming back anytime soon?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Yeah. I'll be gone for a week, but then I'll be back to learn how to last with that mask… Hey, would you be willing to teach me how to fight with a sword?"

"What?" he asked, surprised at the sudden and random question.

"I need to learn how to use a sword. I'm sure my friends will help me, but you've got a Zanpakuto, so you'd probably be more helpful."

"Huh… I'd really rather not. But if you want, I can probably work something out with somebody else."

"Thank you. Then I'll be going," Kagome said, turning to leave. And running right into Uryuu, who looked surprised.

"Hello, again, Uryuu."

"You know Ichigo?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"Yeah."

"Hmm… Your energy feels like a Shinigami's," he said, his tone accusatory.

"Uh… Yeah."

"Then tell me something. Why the hell did I have to save a Shinigami from a Hollow?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, you met another Hollow?" Ichigo asked, staring at Kagome.

"Umm… Yeah. It followed me while I was leaving town. And I haven't been a Shinigami long, and I'd only had my power a few minutes then. I could've handled it by myself," she added, turning to Uryuu with a frown.

"What? With the power you're giving off, I'd have to say you're lying," he said, lips pulled down in a hard frown.

"How do you just become a Shinigami with that kind of power?"

"Because I was just a not-so-normal human the other day. Then, I died, and Mister Urahara helped me come back."

"So that's how you know Ichigo, huh?"

"Yep… And even if I hadn't needed to be saved, I was still really impressed with your archery skills. But I've got to go now."

And then, Kagome took off before either of them could say anything else…

A/N:

Chakram- an ancient, disc-shaped, bladed weapon that used to be used like modern-day Frisbees, except they were often used for dismemberment, lacerating, and beheading enemies instead of fun on the beach.

Well, here's the newest chapter. I don't know if I'm getting Hiyori's speech right, but I hope I am. As always, be sure to tell me what you think! I'm always open to critiques and compliments!


	8. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Strong Language and Mild Violence

Suspicions

Kagome quickly made her way home, after stopping at the store to get a few extra things for her friends. She quickly gave a distracted goodbye to her mother and Souta, a promise that she would never scare her mother like that again, and then she was off.

As she headed to the well house, a strange dread filled her. She forged onward anyway, and soon, she was engulfed in the glow of time travel.

As soon as she came over the well's lip, she was assaulted by a ball of fur that smashed into her chest. Luckily, she'd felt his presence and had put her bag out before she herself had vacated the well.

Still, the momentum of Shippo's jump almost knocked her back into the well before she found her balance.

His body was shaking violently, his head buried in her chest.

"Kagome! I was so scared! We all thought you were dead! The others… they don't believe Inuyasha that you're alive!"

Looking down, she groaned at the amount of blood she'd lost.

"_Eesh. No wonder they don't believe him_," she mused, paling slightly at the thought that all of that had been inside of her.

"Shh… I'm alive, Shippo. I'm sorry for scaring you," Kagome murmured, cradling her to her chest and gently caressing his head.

"I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you! Please don't scare me like that again, mommy!"

Suddenly, he gasped and pulled back, staring at her in horror.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out."

"Shh… It's fine," Kagome said, smiling softly. "I don't mind."

"Really?" he asked, sniffling.

"Really," she said, kissing his forehead and smiling lovingly at the kit who, for all intents and purposes, was probably the closest thing she'd have to a son.

"Thank you!" he squealed, clutching to her and smiling brilliantly.

With a smile, Kagome hefted her bag with one hand and took off for into the forest. She quickly sensed the group's approach, and stopped for them in a clearing.

They quickly came into the clearing, and every single one of them but a slightly bruised Inuyasha stared at her in absolute shock.

"Inuyasha, why's everyone so surprised?"

"Keh. They all saw the blood. They didn't believe you're alive."

"What's with the bruises?"

Inuyasha glared pointedly at Sango and Miroku, who were seeming to slowly get over the shock.

"They thought I was being cruel for lying about it."

Kagome's eyes wandered to the stoic-appearing Kikyo, and she glared death at her.

"_You_ should've felt me alive."

The stoic expression faded, and Kagome involuntarily shuddered at the absolutely frosty glare she was given.

"I _did_ feel Kagome die."

Kagome stared in shock as suddenly, her friends drew their weapons while Inuyasha watched with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What the hell kind of demon are you?" Sango growled, hefting her massive boomerang, with murderous intent obvious in her stance.

"I'm not a demon," Kagome said, frowning.

"You've taken the appearance and, apparently, the memories of our friend. And I've never felt the kind of evil energy I sense from you," he said, slowly lifting his staff.

Suddenly, they began to charge, and Kikyo stopped Inuyasha in his place with a cold glare. Without hesitation, Kagome let Shippo go and dove out of the Hiraikotsu's path.

"Shippo, stay back, okay?"

The kit stared in horror as the monk began to swing his staff at Kagome.

After having gotten used to her new senses by this point, Kagome was unsurprised when she managed to easily dodge her 'friends' attacks. But when she saw Miroku reach for the beads on his hand, she knew there was no way she'd avoid what was coming.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Suddenly, a massive vortex of sucking wind formed, and in one motion, Kagome drew her Zanpakuto and dug it deep into the ground. And then, she held on for dear life.

"You'll pay for taking our friend," Sango snarled.

With a scream, the slayer released her boomerang. Kagome was completely helpless as it came for her. When it made contact, she let out a pained scream as she soared high into the air. She felt her ribs cracking individually, and this drew yet another scream.

When she hit the ground, she bounced a few times before finally coming to a rest. Thankfully, she was now strong enough to walk away from that kind of damage, and forced herself up.

Only to find her face inches from Kikyo's drawn arrow.

"Die, demon!"

She released the arrow and purifying energy sparked along the shaft. And it was to the entire group's shock that Kagome _caught _the arrow. And the arrow subsequently exploded in a flash of light.

Shakily, Kagome forced herself up, and was completely unsurprised when her coughing fit resulted in blood on her hand.

"That hurt," she growled, glaring at Kikyo. "I can't believe this. You all think so little of me that you believe I'd just go off and die and never come back? I'd thought you had more faith in me than that."

With one last sweeping glare at her 'friends,' she vanished from the clearing.

She showed up at Kaede's hut, stumbling and limping as she passed through the door.

"Oh, my!" the elder miko exclaimed at the sight of the bloody and dirty Kagome.

"Are you going to attack me, too?" she practically growled.

"Of course not. Come quickly! Let me see to those wounds," she said, pulling out bandages and quickly helping Kagome strip of her shirt.

"They attacked you, then?" Kaede asked, gently cleaning out the bloody wound in Kagome's chest.

"Yeah," Kagome gasped, wishing that being a Shinigami meant she was immune to pain.

The fact that her broken ribs were making breathing difficult also caught her attention, but she forced herself not to dwell on it.

"Your aura seems to be quite different from before. Almost like a demon's."

"Really?" Kagome asked, though she already _knew_ she was now somewhat demonic.

"Aye. So, tell me what has happened," Kaede said as she began to work more vigorously on the wound.

To take her mind off of the pain, Kagome talked. She told Kaede about the Shinigami, the Hollows, the Vizard, and finally about how she'd been involved in their world because she had died.

"I see… How is it that came to pass?" Kaede asked, beginning to wrap Kagome's chest with bandage.

"Naraku."

"Naraku killed you?" Kaede asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. It was my fault. When we all got separated, I started looking for everyone. It was all a trick. Naraku used Sango's voice with that ability of his to lure me. Suddenly, I was being chased by him, down a mountain, all because I thought that Sango was in trouble. I should've known better than to believe Sango would ever call randomly for help," she muttered, eyes downcast.

"Naraku's very good at deception. Tis' not your fault you went to aid your friend and had a lapse in judgment."

"Yeah, I guess. It was the most horrible thing I've ever gone through. He wanted to draw it out. He chased me all the way from the mountain to the Bone Eater's Well before he finally decided to end it. At least when I woke up on the other side, the poison was gone, so I died peacefully… For the most part."

"And then you met this Mister Urahara and became a Grim Reaper?"

"Yeah… It's a lot to take in. I went through a whole lot of suffering to gain enough power, so that when I came back here, I'd be more useful. And what happens when I show up? Sango tries to break me apart, Miroku tries to suck me into his void, and Kikyo tries to purify me."

"Ye sound bitter," Kaede mused, surprising Kagome with the humor.

"Heh… Yeah, just a little."

"So, are ye returning to your time, then?" the elder miko asked, frowning slightly.

"I came back here because I wanted to continue traveling with my friends and complete the Shikon. I really don't want to go back. But I've already died once, and I _really_ don't want a repeat performance. That's the reason it took me so long to come back. I wanted to be strong enough that I wouldn't always have everyone worrying about me."

"I see… I think ye need to take a moment and consider this. Ye shouldn't blame your friends. Even I was astounded by all the blood ye lost, and their hesitancy to believe that ye would somehow miraculously live through it."

"But you believed Inuyasha," Kagome argued.

"Aye. But I knew Inuyasha had no reason to lie about such things, and decided I would wait to see ye myself."

Kagome thought about this, deciding that her friends' reactions were actually pretty reasonable given the circumstances of her departure.

"Alright, you're right, as usual. Thank you for always being so wise, Kaede," she said, smiling appreciatively. "Once I can move around on my own, I'll go and try to explain things to them."

"That would probably be best," the woman said, nodding.

"Thank you, Kaede," Kagome said, hugging her as soon as she had a new shirt from her bag on.

Just at that moment, the cover of the hut's door was pulled up, and the group came inside. They immediately tensed at the sight of Kagome hugging the elder priestess, but before they could do anything, Kagome brought a barrier into existence around her and Shippo, who'd instantly run for her.

The show of her miko powers gave the group pause, and Kagome sighed as they looked less likely to try to kill her now. She sighed as Shippo cuddled into her non-injured side, and gazed up at the group.

"Alright, I get why you wouldn't believe it. But if you're willing to listen, I'll try my best to explain how I'm alive after dying."

The group looked skeptical, but they sat down at the edge of the hut, apparently deciding they had nothing to lose.

Kagome once again went through what had happened, starting with the trap. As soon as Sango heard that she was the reason Kagome died, she broke down into sobs.

"Sango, don't cry. I'm not dead, and it wasn't _your _fault that I let Naraku trick me…"

"So, how are you alive?" Miroku asked as he gently comforted the slayer, who apparently hadn't heard Kagome.

Kagome then went into how she apparently killed a modern-day demon called a Hollow, and then woke up in a shop. She went into how she became a Shinigami, and hesitantly explained that she had a demon of sorts inside of her, and she then came back after gaining a lot of power.

When she was done, the group stared at her in a shocked silence. And then, Kikyo glared and stood up.

"It's impossible. I would have felt it if Kagome were to return to life! And I only felt her die."

"That's a valid point," Kagome said, frowning thoughtfully. "You're hiding the mass of jewel shards we've collected in her left sleeve."

"Any demon could tell that, from its power," Kikyo scoffed.

"True, they'd feel the power. But would they feel it well enough to know _exactly _where it is?"

This seemed to prove her identity with finality to Sango and Miroku, but Kikyo merely seemed angrier.

"Alright, here's something you can't dispute. If I'd truly, completely died, you'd be alive right now because my soul would have returned to you and completed your own soul."

The logic gave the miko pause, and after several minutes, she finally growled low in her throat.

"Alright, I'll accept that. There's truth to that logic. But just because Kagome's soul didn't return to me, I'm not going to accept you're her so easily."

"Fair enough," Kagome yawned. "And now, I'm going to sleep. We can continue this game tomorrow, after I'm fully rested."

And then, her eyes slid closed and she laid back. Shippo curled further into her embrace and they all watched as they both fell almost instantly unconscious. They couldn't believe how fast the cracks that signified the start and end of her wounds sealed, her regeneration faster than Inuyasha's.

The others left the hut, gathering outside. They were all pensive as they mulled over all that they'd been told. After a while, Kikyo left, and this broke the silence.

"Is it really possible that _Kagome_, the purest person I've ever met, to have a demon inside of her?" Miroku thought out loud, looking thoughtful.

"Not like there'd be any point lying about it," Inuyasha said, looking at the night sky. "You felt her power, monk."

"Yes, but it's still hard to believe. I've never felt _anyone_ that strong, and she's certainly not the same miko as before."

"Maybe we should just ask to see what her demon looks like when she's up," Sango said, shrugging into Miroku's embrace…

Kagome awoke several hours later. The instant she was up, she knew that everyone else was asleep. It took her a short time to figure out what had awoken her when she _should_ be resting and healing.

A jewel shard. And it was close.

Despite her injury, she got up as carefully as possible so as not to wake up Shippo, and headed off from the hut soundlessly.

She came into the small grove where she felt the jewel shard, and was instantly surprised and put on edge. Sitting on a tree stump, looking bored and staring at the black jewel shard in her hand, was Kagura.

Her head snapped up at Kagome's entry into the area, and a small smirk crept onto her face.

"Well now, this is surprising. You're supposedly dead," the sorceress said, seeming amused.

"Yeah, well, I'm persistent," Kagome said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Huh… I suppose it's not really surprising that the bastard screwed up again…"

"So, why are you here?" Kagome asked, unconsciously reaching for her Zanpakuto.

"I'm supposed to draw Kikyo out here and kill her," Kagura said with a shrug.

The absolute ease with which she'd disclosed the information gave Kagome pause. She examined the sorceress more closely, and she came to a sudden realization when she was done.

There was a look of horror and suffering in her eyes, and Kagome noticed that she wasn't only bored, she absolutely didn't want to be there.

"You hate him, don't you?" Kagome asked, surprising the witch.

"What?"

"Why do you follow him if you hate him so much? Hakudoshi and Akago managed it for a while."

"Yeah, well those two were lucky," Kagura growled, anger glowing in her eyes. "I don't owe you any explanations."

"You're right. But you're obviously not happy about following his orders."

"Yeah, but I'll do it anyway. He has my heart. Literally. And if I don't at least _act_ like a good little soldier, he'll crush it and I'll be dead… Fuck this, the priestess isn't going to show," she said, making a large feather appear from her youki and a white feather in her hair.

"Here," she said, tossing the shard to Kagome as she rose. "At least like this, I can tell the bastard that I had to retreat."

And then, without another word, the witch disappeared, and Kagome returned to the village in a kind of stunned awe.

As she made it out of the woods, she found Kikyo leaning against a tree, glaring death at her.

"What were you doing with that demoness?"

In response, Kagome handed the older miko the jewel shard and stepped back.

"She was waiting for you. She was going to attack you."

"Even if you've convinced all of them, I don't believe you. But there's one way I can prove that you're a demon."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, a delicate brow raised in question.

Kikyo reached a hand inside of her sleeve and pulled out a crescent moon-shaped mass of Shikon shards.

Kagome was surprised when Kikyo suddenly pulled her hand out and slapped the jewel into her palm.

Kikyo let out a small, _almost_ inaudible snarl when the jewel actually got _purer_ the second it made contact with her.

"Fine! They don't need both of us."

And then, without another word, Kikyo vanished into the air, her Soul Collectors lifting her high into the sky…

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha sniffing the ground and staring up at the sky in confusion.

"Morning," Kagome yawned, making him jump.

"Mornin'."

"What are you smelling for?" Kagome asked as Shippo curled into her side, his tail tickling her exposed stomach.

"Kikyo. She's gone, and I can't smell her. Her trail just suddenly vanishes, right outside the hut."

"She left last night," Kagome said, bringing him around to her.

"What?"

Knowing the truth would hurt a lot, Kagome quickly came up with a way to soften the blow of Kikyo probably never showing up again.

"She said that it'd be faster if we went separate ways now that I'm back, so we can get more shards in a shorter time. Speaking of which, are we going for more jewel shards soon?"

"Keh. If you can wake their slow asses up," he said, nodding toward the sleeping forms of Sango and Miroku.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Miroku's arm wrapped around Sango, whose body was leaned into his embrace.

"They look so peaceful. It'd be a shame… We can leave later," Kagome said, lying back down and cradling Shippo to her now perfectly unharmed side.

Several hours later, the group was preparing to leave, and Kagome felt that they all wanted to ask her something.

"Oh, right! Inuyasha, I need to go back home in a week to work on my powers, so I can last longer."

"Keh! I thought you already got all of that shit working."

"Well, I do. It's just, when I use my Hollow powers, I can't make it last long. It only lasted about three seconds when I used it, and then I hurried here. I need to train to make it last."

"Kagome, forgive me for being so skeptical, but I have a very difficult time believing you've become a demon," Miroku said, frowning.

"You want proof?" Kagome asked, noticing that both he and Sango seemed embarrassed. "Alright, but watch carefully, because it's like I've said; I can't hold it for long."

They stared in rapt attention as she snapped her fingers, and the mask formed. As soon as it took shape, unbelievably strong youki exploded outward from her body, nearly flattening them to the ground.

And, just as she'd said, three seconds later, the mask shattered and the power faded. And then, she almost immediately dropped to her knees, gasping and panting as exhaustion hit her hard.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha said, staring at her in shock.

"Yeah, you can't imagine how tired I get, though. Which is why I'm not going to be using it in a fight until I've trained it more… So, where are we going?" she asked as she finally caught her breath.

"There's a rumor of a nearby town that's being attacked by a spirit. Apparently, it had been a peaceful spirit, until recently," Miroku explained.

"Sounds simple enough."

As they made the journey, the group was amazed. Inuyasha appeared to be putting real effort into keeping up with Kagome, who was absentmindedly staring at the sky, not paying attention to her speed. The entire time, she was talking animatedly with Shippo, who she was hugging to her chest.

The kit seemed unbelievably chipper as he excitedly asked Kagome question after question about her powers. About halfway to the town, Shippo dozed off, and Kagome held him gently to her chest. The group watched in silence as she seemed to not even remember their presences, her eyes glazed over and seeming to be focused on something truly horrible.

When night began to fall, Kagome suddenly stopped and sheathed her blade.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Sango, could I ask a favor?" she asked, turning to them.

"What kinda' favor, wench?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"Would you both help me learn to use a sword? I can't keep getting by in fights by sheer luck and instincts."

After a short moment, they both reluctantly agreed, but Kagome rethought her request when Sango spoke.

"I'd really rather not, Kagome. I've had to face you dying once, and I really-"

"I don't want you guys to go all-out," Kagome quickly said, frowning. "I just need to learn better fighting skills. I can only learn so much by just watching you and Inuyasha fight, and I got really lucky a few times while I was training in my time."

"Keh. You don't even have a sword, wench," Inuyasha argued.

To that, she brought out her dagger, and he smirked cockily.

"That's a little short for a sword."

"I know. It's not a sword. Kumori Suishou!"

The dagger ignited in light, and she was suddenly holding her Shikai in front of her shocked friends. She could tell that all of the power that she suddenly had was shocking her friends more and more, and she honestly found it kind of amusing.

"This is my sword, Kumori Suishou."

"Damn, do you have anything else you can pull out of nothing?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the weapons.

"Actually, I do. So, will you help me?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll help," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Me too. But we should probably set up camp, first," Sango said.

An hour later, the three of them were standing a little further down the field they decided to camp on. Sango had her sword drawn, and looked deadly as she took a stance before Kagome.

"Alright. Let's just see what kind of skills you have, first," Sango said, preparing to attack.

And then, she lunged, and the next hour consisted of the women going blow for blow with their swords, the clashing of metal filling the night's air. And then, Kagome dodged one of the slayer's swings, and brought her own sword up.

Sango's blade flew several feet before digging into the ground, and Kagome smiled in triumph. Until her feet were swept out from under her, and her friend was suddenly on top of her, a poised hand right over her throat.

"That was pretty good, Kagome. But, you lost."

"Well, considering I never fought with a sword before a few days ago, and almost never fought hand-to-hand, I'd say it's _really_ good," panted Kagome.

"Good point," the slayer said, rising and letting Kagome get back to her feet.

Just as they began to head back to the others, Kagome's eyes widened and she let out a strangled gasp. The others stared in horror as she fell to the ground, clutching at her chest and gasping for air.

"Kagome!"

"The hell's wrong!" Inuyasha yelled, kneeling down next to her.

Kagome's eyes widened even more and she looked up at the hanyo, pain and an absolute terror filling her entire being.

"The well," she gasped.

"What about the well?" Sango asked, gently gripping her friend's suddenly clammy hand.

"I… I don't know. Please, take me there. Something's wrong," Kagome panted, tears coming to her eyes as another wave of pain and dread filled her.

No more words were spoken as Inuyasha took off, the miko on his back and Sango running to retrieve the others. None of them had ever moved so fast before, in their entire lives…

A/N:

Well, there's the newest chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! As always, be sure to tell me what you think!


	9. Devastation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language and Violence

Devastation

With their fear for Kagome hurrying the group along, it took the group less than a quarter of the time it had taken to find camp to return to Inuyasha's Forest, heading straight for the well.

As soon as they reached the forest's edge, Kagome got off of Inuyasha and ran, her speed making her appear to vanish into thin air.

By the time they reached the clearing, Kagome was on her knees, sobbing. In front of her, the Bone Eater's Well sat charred and almost completely destroyed. Half of the wood lay around the clearing in destroyed bits, while the rest was blackened, some still smoking from whatever had damaged the well.

After several moments of the group staring in a horrified silence, Kagome finally stood, her tears dried.

She found that her pain was gone, but she was filled with a pure terror at a sudden realization. Whatever had done this to the well wasn't there. Only a small trace of the energy was there, and it vanished into the well.

"Oh, god! Inuyasha, my family! Something went through," she said, staring at the well in horror.

And then, without a second more of hesitation, she dove into the well, Inuyasha close behind.

Kagome came up from the well with a single jump, and stared in horror at the destruction. The well house lay in ruins, smoke and debris still falling where the roof and walls had been.

She felt a presence nearby and ran out of the hole, and right into Ichigo. Behind him stood a man the size of a small mountain, a Shinigami robe covering what was obviously all muscle. In his hand was a long, jagged, _very_ used sword. He stared at her with the eye not covered with an eye patch, his expression saying he was unimpressed by her.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked, looking at the well.

Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha suddenly lunged into the air, snarling as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind-"

"Sit," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground as a long string of creative insults and curses slipped from him.

"Were you here when it happened?" Kagome asked Ichigo, ignoring the irate hanyo.

"No. We just got here," Ichigo said, staring at Inuyasha in wonder.

Finally, Inuyasha was able to force himself up, a deadly glare aimed at Kagome.

"So… this is Inuyasha," Kagome said, making a sweeping gesture to the hanyo. "And who's he?" she asked, turning her attention back to the massive man.

"Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. I figured that if he had you to wail on, he'd stop trying to get me into a fight. And he uses nothing but his unreleased sword, so I thought he'd be helpful."

"I see… Why does he look like he doesn't want to be here?" she asked, frowning at the man.

Before Ichigo could respond, the Captain suddenly swung his sword. Kagome felt the power that was coming with the swing, and she brought her Zanpakuto out on instinct, the curve of her right blade holding his attack off.

Suddenly, he pulled back, an almost child's gleeful expression on his face as he let out a deep bellow of laughter.

"She ain't bad! Alright, Kurosaki, I'll work with her. But don't think I still won't be comin' after you!" the man laughed.

They suddenly became aware of Inuyasha's feral growl, and this seemed to amuse Zaraki greatly.

"Down, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as her sword vanished. "Go check on my family."

Inuyasha was about to give her a smart-ass reply, but then he saw her eyes. And the absolute fear in them. She didn't want to go into her house if her family was dead.

"Alright," he said, taking off before she burst into tears.

Kagome felt yet _another _presence approaching, and sighed.

"My shrine's so busy tonight. Wonder if anyone else is going to show up?"

The presence approached faster, and suddenly, Uryuu appeared, his bow drawn.

"Hello, again, Uryuu," Kagome said, watching as he spun to stare at her in shock.

"Why're you here?"

"I live here," Kagome said with a shrug.

"What the hell happened? There was suddenly a huge explosion of energy. I've never felt anything like it. Even Ulquiorra's power wasn't that bad."

"I really don't know what happened," Kagome sighed, staring sadly at the well house.

"I'll see you all later. I promised to spend some time with my younger sisters," Ichigo said, making to leave.

"You have sisters?"

"Yeah, Karin and Yuzu. I don't get to spend nearly enough time with them, though Karin's too proud to admit that she doesn't like it," the Shinigami sighed.

"Well, get going then," Kagome said, her tone light.

Kagome vanished, and Uryuu released his hold on the bow.

"So, what the hell happened here?"

"Don't know. Something came through the well, and it blew the building apart…"

"You should be a little more concerned. The power I felt was big enough to feel from ten full miles away, and I've never felt anything like it."

"What you're feeling is youki," Kagome said, staring from the well house to the sky.

Before Uryuu could ask what she was talking about, the door opened and Inuyasha jumped out, his expression grim.

"What… What is it?" Kagome asked, her heart spiking with adrenaline.

"Souta and your mother are fine, but your grandfather… Your mother said he was near the well when the explosion happened… Sorry."

Kagome stared at the ground, tears falling from her eyes despite her desperately not wanting them to.

"What the hell coulda' done this?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the well house in wonder.

"You can't tell?"

"Tell what?" Inuyasha asked, looking up to find Kagome's fists bleeding from how tightly they were clenched.

"Take one smell of the place, and you'll know."

Inuyasha did as instructed, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, a low growl forming in his throat.

"Naraku!"

Kagome nodded, her eyes going up to the air.

"Inuyasha, could you go and tell the others?"

"The fuck-"

"Inuyasha, _do it_," she hissed, the command in her voice actually making the hanyo jump back.

"Keh!"

He took off, jumping into the well without another word. As soon as the blue light signifying his departure was gone, Kagome snarled and drew her dagger, which instantly began to glow.

Both Uryuu and Zaraki stared in wonder as her entire body began to glow along with the blades that formed without a word.

"I'm coming after you, bastard," she snarled.

Power exploded outward, and the two suddenly found themselves staring at blank air where she'd been seconds ago.

Kagome could feel the path Naraku had gone, and she was following it with all the speed she had in her. Unfortunately, the trail ended with such a sudden abruptness that Kagome almost slammed into a building because of the distraction.

She focused all of her senses on the trail, but still sensed him no further than before. It was as though his energy had _literally_ just vanished from existence.

Just as she began to consider all the possibilities, she suddenly sensed a surge of power nearby. She would've just ignored it, but just as she began to head back home, she felt Ichigo's energy. And despite how new her acquaintance with him was, she somehow felt that his energy was _seriously_ depleted.

Without another second wasted, she took off. She soon found herself on a beach, and was instantly on edge.

She got to the scene just as Ichigo flew down into the concrete, debris blowing upward from the force he crashed with. And he was clearly unconscious, blood rolling from his forehead and his Zanpakuto buried deep into the ground at his side.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" a voice young-sounding feminine voice desperately cried.

Suddenly, a small girl with black hair appeared from the other side of the street, running at Ichigo. She buried her head in the Shinigami's chest, sobbing.

"Ichigo!"

Kagome walked up to the girl, eyes constantly scanning for whatever hit him.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Kagome said, drawing her dagger as a precaution.

The girl's head came up and she glared at Kagome with red, puffy eyes.

"How the hell would you know?"

"I've only known him for a few days, but I seriously doubt he'd die from this. Besides, he's just unconscious now."

"And who the hell're you?" the girl growled, staring at Kagome with open hostility.

"My name's Kagome. You must be Karin, right?"

The girl's eyes widened slightly, and Kagome nodded.

"Is your sister around here?"

"She's hiding," Karin said, glaring at Kagome.

"Alright. I get the feeling that you see ghosts, too."

Karin nodded, though it hadn't been a question.

"Alright. If Ichigo were dead, you'd see his ghost, right? I feel that he and I are similar. We don't stay down even when we _are_ dead. I could be wrong, but that's the impression I get from him," Kagome said, eyes still moving erratically around them.

"Y… You're right," Karin sniffed.

"Alright. Listen carefully, Karin. Whatever hit Ichigo is still around here. I'm assuming that, as you're currently hanging on to him, you know about Shinigami?"

"For a long time," Karin said, her crying apparently done.

"Alright. Karin, we're going. If something happens, try to get your brother to your sister, and hide until I get you. Can you do that?" Kagome asked, staring intently into the younger girl's eyes.

"I'll do it," she said, determination glowing in her eyes.

"Good."

Kagome lifted the downed Shinigami with ease and together, they ran. They quickly got to a small cave opening, and Kagome quickly slid Ichigo in before Karin slid inside.

"This is a good spot to hide," Kagome commended. "I suggest you don't watch. I have a feeling that what's going to happen next isn't going to be pretty."

As if on cue, six people with broken Hollow masks appeared from nowhere, walling Kagome in with the cave opening.

Out of the six, Kagome could somehow immediately tell which one was the leader. She was a tall woman with bright, silver hair that curved around the back of her head and came down to her stomach. Dark, hungry black eyes glared at Kagome, and a small sneer was etched into her face.

"Get out of the way, bitch," the woman growled.

"Now why would I do that?" Kagome asked, her Zanpakuto releasing.

"We're not interested in some weak little random Shinigami. We're here to kill the one that destroyed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

"Don't know who they are," Kagome said, shrugging.

"Doesn't matter. We're here to kill that bastard hiding behind you. He got away from us when we hit him before."

"And why do you want to kill him?" Kagome asked, surprised that the woman was being so open.

"When Aizen attacked Karakura Town, he lost the Hogyoku. He believes the Shinigami's responsible."

"I see… Well, I don't know who Aizen is, and I don't really care. I'm new to all this. But I won't let you hurt him anymore," she said, taking an offensive stance.

In unison, all six of them broke into laughter, making Kagome tense.

"Oh? You're not going to let us, huh? What the hell do you think _you_ can do about it!" the woman snarled.

"Why don't we find out?"

The woman snapped her fingers, and four of them launched, swords drawn and killing intent obvious.

Kagome tightened her grip on her right blade, and lunged. Her sword went through all four of them, and she ended up behind them. After a moment, they began laughing hysterically.

"What the hell was that! Your sword didn't even cut us!"

"You're right."

Kagome turned the blade and sliced the air in front of her. Black, crackling energy rolled from the blade's edge and sparked around her entire body.

"_Shinikage_."

Their laughter died as power suddenly filled the ground below them. And then, their shadows moved independently of them. Before any of them could react, their shadows suddenly solidified and grew pointed. And then, they were dead, the shadows ripping them apart before they could even scream.

"That's four. Ready for another try?" Kagome asked, turning to the other two.

"Shit! She's not some two-bit patroller," the other survivor growled.

"Tch. Relax. Just don't let that sword cut you. She's not that strong," the leader growled.

With a nod, they both drew their blades. Kagome felt unbelievably strong evil auras begin to take hold of the two, and she watched as their weapons began to glow and spark with power.

"Prepare to die, you bitch!" the leader growled.

Suddenly, Uryuu's power appeared _again_, and thousands of arrows assaulted the unsuspecting people. The leader managed to get out of the attack's path with only a few hits, but the other one wasn't nearly as lucky.

"Tch. I'm out of here," the leader growled. "I'll be back, and you can bet your ass that I'll kill you all!"

Suddenly, the woman vanished, the last thing Kagome noticed being a black number nine on her left shoulder.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Kagome said, smirking as Uryuu appeared.

Kagome then turned to the cave, poking her head inside.

"They're gone. C'mon," Kagome said, hefting Ichigo as the girls came out.

Karin looked at the blade still in Kagome's hand, and frowned.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked, frowning.

"I told you. My name's Kagome. Hey, Uryuu, how long do you think it'll take for him to wake up?" she asked, turning to the mildly bored-looking boy.

"How the hell should I know? I just got here. Why?"

"It's nothing. He's just a little heavy," Kagome said with a shrug.

"Can I ask you something?" Karin asked, bringing Kagome's attention back.

"Sure. But mind if we walk while we talk? I get the feeling that Ichigo wouldn't be very appreciative if he woke up being carried by a girl."

"You're right about that," Karin said, smirking.

"So… How were you so sure Ichigo was fine?" Karin asked as she began leading her to their home.

Uryuu, due to an almost childish curiosity, fell into step with the girls.

"Well, I'm kind of good with medicine. He had a head injury, but there wasn't really a lot of blood, so I just guessed. But the reason why I was so sure is actually kind of naïve. I feel that Ichigo's like me. And I get the feeling that he'd also never leave his family behind with those kind of people nearby."

Karin's eyes widened at the reasoning behind the answer, though a smirk slowly pushed its way onto her face.

"You're right. That _is_ pretty naïve. So what family do you have?"

"One that's far more complicated than I thought," Kagome sighed. "Dad died when I was too young to remember him. Mom takes good care of me and my brother. Souta's probably around your age, actually."

The rest of the walk was silent, and Kagome and Uryuu quickly left as soon as Ichigo was pawned off to his dad.

As soon as they were away from the Kurosaki house, Uryuu turned to her, his expression a blank mask.

"So, want to fill in the blanks? I only got there when those two were about to kill you."

"Don't say that," Kagome sighed.

"So what happened?"

"I showed up after Ichigo was unconscious. Then, these people with broken Hollow masks and swords showed up."

"They're called Arrancar," Uryuu interrupted.

"What are they?"

"Hollows that gain a lot of power and evolve. Eventually, they become Hollow with Shinigami powers, and they seal their powers into Zanpakuto."

"Huh… Thanks. Having a name'll make talking much easier. Anyway, these six Arrancar showed up and attacked. They came because someone named Aizen apparently ordered them to kill him."

"I see…"

Kagome didn't miss the dark glint to Uryuu's eyes, and she frowned.

"So… Who's Aizen?"

"Sosuke Aizen was a Captain with the Soul Society. All of it happened when I first met Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki. Aizen betrayed the Soul Society. He planned on becoming a perfected union of Hollow and Shinigami using a stone called the Hogyoku."

"Oh! That woman said he thinks Ichigo took that."

"Really? Hmm… Well, this could be bad."

"Why?"

"There are three levels of Hollow. The one you saw when we met is the bottom-level. At the top is the Vasto Lorde. And Aizen's army had the ten strongest Vasto Lorde in their world, known as the Espada. The Shinigami were more powerful than he thought, though."

"I'm a little confused, Uryuu. Every time you even say the _word_ 'Shinigami,' you say it like they're enemies to you."

"Well, they are. Kind of."

"So… You're not a Hollow, which is what I understand to be the only enemy to Shinigami."

"I'm a Quincy. There's only one other one alive besides me, and that bastard gave it up."

"Quincy? So, does that have something to do with why you're so good at archery?"

"Yes, it is."

"I see… So, why do you know about Aizen, if you don't really like the Shinigami?"

"Well, I was sort of dragged along to save Ichigo's Shinigami mentor, Rukia, after she'd been taken by Soul Society. I wasn't rally opposed to the idea, since both she and Ichigo were nothing like the ones that I'd heard stories about. We eventually managed to save her, but Aizen had escaped to the land of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo. A little time passed before the Arrancar showed up. Orihime caught Aizen's interest with her powers, and she ended up being kidnapped."

"Oh, man. Well, that explains why Ichigo didn't like me asking about her powers," Kagome mused.

"Yeah, he got a bit… protective since we got her back. But this is all pretty irrelevant. By the time we finally got back to Karakura Town, all of Aizen's Espada were dead, as well as his general. Something very strange happened, just as Aizen began to go into some sort of transformation. Ichigo hit him with a lot more power than I ever knew he was capable of, and when the dust settled, the stone was gone and Aizen was running away with the only living ally he had left, Gin Ichimaru."

"I'm confused. If all of the Espada are dead, then who was that before? I thought he was making the Arrancar."

"No. They occur naturally. He just sped the process up considerably with the Hogyoku. They went back to Hueco Mundo to build up a new army… Did that woman have a tattoo of some kind?"

"A tattoo?"

"Like… a number?"

"She had a number nine on her shoulder," Kagome said, frowning. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"The Espada all had tattoos signifying their rank and power. From what Rukia told me, the last number nine was really strong. She almost died fighting him, and I'll be the first to admit that Rukia's strong. But that one… she ran at the idea of being outnumbered. IT was just you and I, and neither of us were really releasing their power."

"How'd you-?"

"Oh, please. I'm not that orange-haired moron. I can tell you have a lot of power, even with you trying to hide it. And you were only using your Shikai. Looks like Aizen can't manage the quality he did before."

"Huh… Wow, I can't believe how distracted I got," Kagome exclaimed, only now realizing they'd left Karakura and made a considerable distance toward her shrine.

"Yes, stimulating conversation's hard to come by," Uryuu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, would you want to go to a range some time?" Kagome asked, turning to Uryuu.

"A range?"

"For archery," Kagome clarified.

"Well, that depends. Can you shoot?" he asked, brow raised in curiosity.

"Would my answer change yours?" Kagome asked, smirking.

"Well, I can't very well practice with someone that's never touched a bow, can I?"

"Alright, that's fair. Why don't you follow me, and I'll show you just how good I am," Kagome said, her lips now pulled into a full smile.

They finally reached the shrine, and Kagome pulled Uryuu inside. Despite the oppressive and sad air, her mother looked at the boy with her usual motherly speculation.

"Who is this?"

"Uryuu," she said absentmindedly as she disappeared up the stairs.

Before they could do anything, she soon reappeared, a wooden bow and a quiver of arrows in her hands.

"Alright, Uryuu, you pick the target. Just try not to make it too easy, okay?" she asked, smirking at the bemused expression on his face.

"Alright, then," he said, walking back outside.

After a moment of scanning the area, he pointed at a small sign about a quarter of a mile into the distance.

"Really? Alright," Kagome sighed.

She loosed an arrow, and it hit the sign dead-center. She then surprised him when she immediately followed through with four more arrows. The end result was a small cross on the sign, and Kagome smirking.

"That good enough?" she asked, smiling.

"I'd say so. Hitting it once was impressive enough," Uryuu said, staring at her with bewilderment. "I certainly wasn't expecting such good accuracy," he said, turning his gaze to the sign.

"I'll bet."

"Well then, I don't think I could object to shooting with you sometime. But now, I have to head home. Be seeing you again," he said, smirking.

And then, he was gone with such speed that Kagome didn't even feel like he'd been there.

At that moment, Inuyasha came up from the well, which Kagome now had a clear view of.

"How'd they take the news?" Kagome asked, as soon as she knew he was in earshot.

"They're pissed. They don't like that they can't cross the well."

"Neither do I," Kagome admitted. "I'll just have to do something about it, won't I?"

A/N:

Here's yet another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! As always, be sure to give me your thoughts, good or bad!


	10. Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Strong Language and Mild Violence

Tension

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a confused thrown marring his features.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean that it would only make sense if I brought them here. Naraku's somehow gotten through, which means that Kohaku's here, too, probably. I know Sango would want to go wherever she can destroy Naraku, and Miroku as well."

"Keh! How the hell're you gonna open it for them?"

"Oh, that's easy! I'll give them jewel shards, and that should open the well for them!"

"It's that easy?" Inuyasha said disbelievingly.

"There's a barrier I put around the well with Miroku and Kaede's help. It keeps evil out. All that it would take to get them through is a pure heart and a jewel shard, or some connection to me."

"Yeah, and how are _you_ gonna get through?" Inuyasha asked, glaring.

"What?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion.

"Tch. It's pretty bad when _I_ have to point something out. If Naraku's here, and _you're_ here, then that means the whole damn jewel's here."

"No it's not," Kagome said, frowning. "A while back, I put a seal on one of the shards and buried it by the well."

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid!" Inuyasha growled.

"It wasn't stupid," Kagome argued.

"It's easy pickings for any random-"

"It was just common sense," Kagome cut him off, frowning darkly. "If Naraku ever got his hands on the jewel from us, then I had to make sure that he didn't have the entire thing. I couldn't let it happen. So, I sealed it into the ground by the well. I really didn't think it would be a way to keep the well open until just now."

"Keh… That's actually pretty good, wench!" Inuyasha said, looking truly impressed.

"Yeah, I know. I do _occasionally_ have a good idea," she growled, making the hanyo jump back in surprise.

"The fuck-"

"It doesn't matter," she growled. "Just keep a watch so that Naraku doesn't show up and break the well, okay?"

Before the bemused hanyo could respond, she jumped into the well, his retort being cut off by a bright flash of blue light…

The others were contemplating their futures when they felt the massive surge of energy from the well's general direction. They all took off the second Shippo said Kagome's name, and got there to find her glaring at the well.

"Wow. What'd Inuyasha do now?" Sango asked, knowing the look well.

"Oh! Nothing… Anyway, you're all going to need these," she said, seeming surprised that they showed up.

She quickly broke out of her thoughts and pulled off four shards of the jewel.

"Umm… Why?" Miroku asked as she handed them to the group, Shippo climbing onto her shoulder.

"Well, the way I see it, Naraku's in the future, and we need all the help we can get, so I'm going to bring you to the future."

"You can do that?" Sango asked. "I thought that only you and Inuyasha could get through."

"Well, we won't know until we try. I think all you should need is a Shikon shard."

"Speaking of which, how is it that you can still come through the well if the entire jewel is in your time?" Miroku asked, obviously very curious.

"A very lucky coincidence," Kagome said with a shrug. "Anyway, it's convenient because once Naraku's dead, you can come back to your time."

"Then shall we be going?"

"Yes! We might not be coming back for a while, though, so we should make sure you've got everything you could need."

Sango looked down at her nekomata and smiled affectionately before letting a shy, hidden glance slid toward Miroku.

"I'd say that I've got all I need," she said, hefting her boomerang and fighting a blush off.

"I as well," Miroku said, smiling.

Kagome sighed as she saw the smack coming, even before Sango turned on him, her face a bright shade of tomato-red.

"How about you, Shippo?" Kagome asked once her giggles subsided.

Shippo simply buried his head into her shoulder and nodded.

"Well then, let's see if this works," Kagome said, smiling brightly.

Miroku moved forward and, after only a second's hesitation, dove in. Kagome waited with held breath, which immediately released when a bright flash of blue light came from within.

"Alright! You next, Sango!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

Sango was a lot more hesitant about it, and let out a surprisingly girlish scream when Kagome wrapped an arm around her and jumped forward, Shippo held gently in her other.

The light enveloped them, and the second their feet touched ground, Sango pitched forward, shaking violently.

"Time travel, in your words, Kagome, sucks," Sango gasped.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," Kagome giggled.

"Need some assistance, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked, a lecherous grin on his face.

"I'm fine!" the slayer said, shooting up.

Kagome bit back a smile at how bright Sango's face was, and looked up at where the roof had recently been to kill all traces of mirth.

"Let's get going, then," Kagome said, jumping clear of the well in one move.

They quickly followed, Kirara meowing and hissing at the foul-smelling modern air.

"I know, Kirara," Kagome said, gently brushing the neko's head, which calmed her down and brought out a delighted purr.

The group quickly went into the house, Kagome pointedly ignoring Inuyasha as she headed into the kitchen.

Kagome found her mother's eyes red and puffy upon entry, and gently wrapped her arms around the woman.

"It'll be okay, momma. I'm sure he's probably up in Soul Society right now, exciting people to sleep with his stories."

The elder woman giggled, and then her eyes widened when she noticed the others who slowly entered behind the miko.

"Well, you must be Kagome's friends from the Feudal Era," she said, cheering right up. "And _you_ must be Shippo," she said, smiling down at the curious kit.

"Yep!" he yelled, smiling excitedly.

"My, he's even cuter than you described him, Kagome," her mother said, ruffling his hair.

The kit blushed and buried his head into his mother's chest, which brought a smirk to her face.

Suddenly, Kagome sensed her brother running toward them, just before he came in through the back door.

"Hey, sis, what the heck happened! There was a whole bunch of-"

Souta cut himself off at the sight of all the people in the kitchen.

"Souta, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara," Kagome said, making the introductions.

"So, this is your brother, then?" Sango asked, staring at the bright-eyed boy.

"Sure am," he said, grinning brightly.

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but we've gotta figure out just what the hell that bastard's doin' here," Inuyasha interrupted, killing the mood.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, wench?"

"While you're right, you don't have to be such an ass about it," Kagome said, her sweet tone contrasting with her words surprising all around. "Sit."

The beaded necklace around his throat suddenly flashed with a bright light, and he slammed into the ground, a whole parade of colorful and creative insults rolling from his mouth.

"Anyway, he is right," Kagome sighed. "Mama, could you possibly-"

At that moment, the elder woman yawned and stood.

"Well, I'm getting tired. Have a good night, Kagome. Souta, bed time."

Souta followed behind, surprising Kagome with his lack of complaint. As soon as they were upstairs, Kagome dropped into the wooden chair her mother had vacated, the others soon following her lead. Except for Inuyasha, who stood pouting against the wall and glaring darkly at the miko.

"Well, first is the obvious question," Miroku said, finally breaking several moments of silent contemplation. "How did Naraku know about the well?"

"That's probably my fault," Kagome sighed, glaring down at the floor.

"Your fault? How?" Sango asked, frowning.

"Alright, let's look at what happened," Kagome said, her tone business-like. "Our group got separated, probably because of Naraku. Then, Naraku hunted me, and ended up fatally wounding me. I don't remember going through the well, but I obviously had to have to end up here. So, it's obvious that he knew the well wasn't just a well because of me."

"Okay, that seems plausible," Miroku agreed. "Now, the question of how he managed to get through the well. We know that he has the remaining jewel shards. But how did he manage to get through the barrier?"

"Barrier?" Sango asked, confused.

"Yes. We, that is myself, Lady Kagome, and Lady Kaede, erected a barrier around the well."

"Why?" Shippo asked, curious.

"For just this reason," Kagome said, eyes thoughtful. "It doesn't make sense. We made that barrier for _exactly_ this reason. With the power between us, as well as the aid of the jewel, that barrier shouldn't have been able to be broken."

"Keh! Maybe yer just not as strong as you think you are, wench," Inuyasha sneered.

His eyes widened in shock when she suddenly drew a dagger and threw it, the blade ending _inches_ from his throat into the wall.

"I don't think I'm strong. And are you stupid, or are you _really_ incapable of telling when you're annoying me?" she practically growled at the surprised hanyo.

"Well, by the looks of the structure around the well, there appears to have been some kind of explosion," Miroku said, moving right along.

"So, it could be that he simply found a way to overpower the barrier… I _really_ don't like that idea. That would be very bad," Kagome said, eyes wide.

"Quite," Miroku agreed. "But, we know he's still got Kagura, and a far greater portion of the jewel than ours. So it stands to reason-"

"Miroku," Kagome cut in, "we made that barrier so that nothing with ill intention could get through. There's only one way he could've broken the barrier made by two mikos and a priest, no matter how strong he is," Kagome said, eyes refusing to come up from the floor.

"What would that be, Kagome?" Sango asked, not understanding why Kagome looked so afraid.

"The only way that he, a demon intent on killing and doing everything he can to gain power, would get through our barrier would be… he would have to…"

"He'd need the help of a particularly strong priest or miko," Miroku said, eyes also downcast, away from Inuyasha.

Sango began to have an inkling as to why they were acting so skittish, but she needed confirmation, despite the suddenly dangerous-looking hanyo.

"There are plenty of strong mikos," Shippo said, frowning. "Though none are as strong as momma."

"No… There's one other miko," Kagome said, sensing every one of Inuyasha's muscles tense.

"There's no fuckin' way that Kikyo would-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha, you don't know anything," Kagome growled. "She's not the woman you used to know."

"She wouldn't help that bastard," he snarled.

Kagome rose up, her eyes dark and her fists clenched.

"Yes, she would."

"Yeah? Why the hell should I believe you?" Inuyasha growled. "I believed instantly that you were you, but maybe I should've believed Kikyo! You were gone for a long time, and then you suddenly show up again, and the very next day, Naraku breaks through this barrier, which you say would need a strong miko to break. Seems like _Kikyo_-"

The hanyo's eyes widened almost comically, along with everyone else's, when power suddenly rushed from the miko's body in waves.

"Inuyasha, choose what you say next very carefully," Kagome warned, glaring.

"Or _what_, bitch?"

"_Or_ I'll bury you so hard with the word, you'll find out first hand if you can really dig your way from once side of the planet to the other," she snarled, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Keh! You can't do shit! Looks like Kikyo was right. I shoulda believed her instead of my nose. But I will give you that hiding your scent's somethin' I haven't really seen before so close. Must be some kinda' magic."

Suddenly, Kagome vanished, along with Inuyasha. The others quickly ran through the front door to find the miko standing over a pained-looking Inuyasha. But they noticed she was glaring up at the sky.

Which they soon understood when several people in black suddenly appeared in the same way they'd seen Kagome do.

"What the hell was that massive power surge?" a woman growled, glaring at Kagome.

"Power surge? Aren't you a little late?"

The girl's eyes widened marginally before she glared even harder at the miko.

"You can see me?"

"Ugh! Yes! Will people stop asking me that!" Kagome growled.

"Well, people aren't exactly supposed to see us," Ichigo's voice said, preceding his appearance by a few seconds.

"Yeah, I get that, but do I really feel that… mundane?" Kagome asked, ignoring the surprised-looking Shinigami before her.

"Heh… Kind of. Hey, what the hell happened? Karin won't tell me how I ended up at my house," he said, frowning.

"Oh… Uh, well, this woman seems to be impatient," Kagome said, noticing the woman was now gritting her teeth. "Short version. You got knocked out by the Arrancar, and then Uryuu and I beat them and chased the survivor away. I… uh… sorta carried you back."

"They managed to beat me?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"I only showed up as you got knocked down. I can only guess that the leader hit you from behind."

"Damn," Ichigo groaned. "Wait. You and Uryuu fought together?"

"Well, actually, I killed a bunch, and then he showed up and got more…"

The girl finally seemed to reach her limit, and growled when she noticed, _finally_, Inuyasha, who was still glaring up at Kagome, who had moved several feet away by now.

Suddenly, her Zanpakuto was drawn, and she was in a fighting stance.

"My name's Soi Fon, leader of the Covert-Ops and Captain of the Gotei 13 2nd Division. Prepare yourself for death, on the charge of existing, youkai," she snarled.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, drawing the Captain's attention to herself. "How is being a youkai a crime?"

"You know what this beast is?" Soi Fon exclaimed, staring at the miko with a suddenly wary glare.

"Uh… yeah. And he's an idiot, but he's not a monster," Kagome said, frowning.

"The youkai were annihilated, a long time ago, when the Soul Society was created. Their very existence today is against our founding! And he will die!"

"Oi, Soi Fon, calm down," Ichigo said, staring in shock at the usually collected and calculating Captain.

With a growl, she took off, her sword coming for the still-unmoving hanyo's throat. And her eyes widened in shock when the miko suddenly disappeared, only for a dagger holding the blade far from Inuyasha.

"Hey, if you want to attack someone, it'd better be me! He hasn't done anything against _you_."

"I don't need yer help, bitch," Inuyasha snarled.

And he promptly yelped when Kagome's foot shot backward and kicked him with unbelievable force.

"As I was saying, you're not going to attack him. I'm the reason he's here. And he doesn't deserve to die, just for being who he is. Though I finally understand why Koga wanted to," she added, throwing a glare over her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you to him?" Soi Fon growled.

"I don't know," Kagome said with a shrug. "We're friends, I guess. That sound about right to you, Inuyasha?"

"Fuck you, bitch!" the hanyo gasped, still gripping his chest in pain.

"That's a yes. He's here because of me. So, you're not attacking him."

Soi Fon drew back, her Zanpakuto gripped with white-knuckled intensity.

"Alright. Who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said, drawing her blade.

"I see… And what division are you in?"

"I'm not part of Soul Society, but you already figured that out, didn't you?" Kagome asked, bringing her dagger up in preparation.

"Momma!"

The voice brought both of their attention to the wide-eyed kit, and Soi Fon growled.

"Yet another abomination."

She began to move, but was shocked when the curve of Kagome's blade came around her throat, power flooding the air. She stared in stunned awe at the bright, flaring aura around the miko's arm, a combination of white, blue, black, and red pulsing in time to the girl's heartbeat.

"I don't think getting that close to her is smart, Kagome," Ichigo advised.

"That's fine. I seem to have picked up that idiot's rash behavior in the last few seconds. Now listen carefully, Captain of the 2nd Division, because I'll say this only once. If you point your blade at my son, I'm not sure how I would react," Kagome whispered, her voice shocking through Soi Fon's system. "Now, I really don't have the time to deal with some Shinigami's opinions on youkai."

"The Substitute Shinigami was right," Soi Fon hissed. "You _really _shouldn't have gotten so close to me. _Jinteki Shakusetsu_, Suzumebachi!"

Suddenly, light enveloped Soi Fon's Zanpakuto and arm, and Kagome dove backward.

Suddenly, Soi Fon's right arm was covered in a yellow and black gauntlet, ending in a black bee-like stinger that covered her middle finger.

The Shinigami suddenly vanished, completely expecting no contest. But she was very surprised when her blade was met with the sound of clanging metal.

Kagome stood, her right blade blocking the Shinigami's strike with her dagger ready for the follow-through.

"A Shikai?" Soi Fon asked, her composure broken by all the surprises that kept coming.

"Meet Kumori Suishou," Kagome said, power flowing into the blades. "Shinikage!"

Suddenly, Kagome's blade became incorporeal and went straight through the Captain while she brought her dagger up to hold off the Captain's.

Suddenly, Soi Fon disappeared, and Kagome felt a sharp pain in the center of her back.

"That's the first step in my Nigeki Kessatsu. You'll die if I hit the mark again," Soi Fon said, the tip of her blade just barely pressed to the mark. "Give up, and I'll release you from an assured death."

"I could say the same thing to you," Kagome said, her right blade glowing.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Well, since you were so nice to explain how your power worked for me, I'll be nice. I'm sure you noticed my Zanpakuto went through you. What I did was put some of my energy inside of you. It's kind of like a targeting system. When I want, your shadows will become corporeal and come after you until you die, either from a fatal blow, or blood loss, or exhaustion. So, it looks like we're at an impasse, doesn't it?" Kagome asked, a very uncharacteristically feral gleam to her eye.

"That's enough," Ichigo sighed, suddenly between the two. "It'd really suck if you both ended up killing each other."

"As I was saying before, I don't want to fight you," Kagome said, her tone and manner as though the Captain hadn't just attacked her. "I don't really like fighting… until I came back as a Shinigami, apparently… but I've got bigger concerns right now than a pissed off Shinigami. So, what do you say we both release the time bombs and talk rationally," Kagome said, her blade glowing.

The searing pain in Kagome's back vanished, and Kagome's blade suddenly stopped glowing.

"Alright. Now then, let's try to get through this without you attacking my friends. There's currently a demon in this time _far_ worse than Inuyasha. He's opportunistic, and he's dangerous, and he's got a very dangerous item with him. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd be more concerned about him than Inu… ya… sha?"

Kagome turned around, to find that the hanyo was gone.

"When did he-"

"You were saying?" Soi Fon asked, staring at where the hanyo had been.

"He's probably off brooding somewhere," Kagome said with a shrug. "If you want to go demon hunting, it shouldn't be him, or my son. It should be the dangerous, sociopathic, evil one that's never been in this world before."

"This time? This world? What are you talking about?" the Captain practically growled.

"Umm… It's a _long_ story," Kagome sighed. "If you want to hear it, could you kindly send away all of the assassins that are currently glaring at me as though they want to break me?" Kagome asked, staring at the various Shinigami.

Soi Fon nodded and, with a snap of her fingers, the Shinigami were all gone, except for Soi Fon and Ichigo.

"Let's continue this inside. I really don't want more people coming by tonight."

The group followed her quickly, Shippo climbing up Kagome's side and into her arms, curling warmly.

"Why did you call that thing your son?" Soi Fon asked, watching as Kagome cradled the kit.

"Because he _is_ my son. Or, at least, I think of him as my son," she said, smiling warmly at the kit.

"How can a youkai be-"

"It's all part of the explanation," Kagome assured her as they piled into the kitchen.

"Perhaps we should go get Inuyasha? He may end up causing problems," Miroku said as he took a seat, practically on top of his fiancé, who gave him a warning glare to behave.

"I'll listen to everything you have to say before I decide what to do," Soi Fon said, sitting with a strange elegance which contrasted with her previous behavior.

Ichigo stood against the wall, trying to hide his interest in the miko's background.

Soi Fon gave Kagome an expectant look, and Kagome told her the story. And she did _not_ disappoint the Captain.

A/N:

Well, there's the next chapter! Sorry that I always make Inuyasha into an ass, but I seem to be able to characterize his bad points _far_ better than the good. And yes, there will be romance in this fic, but I'm having a very hard time deciding who I want to pair.


	11. Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Power

By the time Kagome had finished her story, the night had completely passed and the sun had been up for a while. The miko had left out almost nothing except for inconsequential details, and focused heavily on Naraku's story and evil actions.

Captain Soi Fon stared for several long, silent moments at the miko in shock. It was obvious that she was very conflicted over how to take the story. On one hand, the story was so fantastic and outrageous that you couldn't make it up. On the other, it was unbelievable, even by the standards of the Shinigami.

Finally, the Captain seemed to come to some kind of decision, and sighed.

"Alright. I certainly see the potential risk. You'll be repeating all of this, in a meeting of the Gotei 13. Sound fair?"

"As long as none of you try to raise your weapons at my friends," Kagome said, nodding.

As if on cue, Kagome sensed people with a _lot_ of power approaching. No sooner had she sensed them then they appeared in her kitchen.

Urahara appeared somewhat amused at Kagome's scowl, while the woman next to him took the miko's power in with wary eyes.

"Hello, Kagome," Urahara said, his eyes scanning her friends.

"Is anyone else going to show up at my home tonight?" Kagome sighed.

"It would seem this shrine has quite a bit of activity. Of course, it could be because of your interesting friends. I take it these are your friends from the past?" Urahara asked, smiling at the warily glaring kitsune.

"They are. And who's your friend, Mister Urahara?" Kagome asked, smiling at the woman.

"Yoruichi Shouin. I've heard a lot about you… though apparently not _everything_, Kagome," she said while extending her hand.

"Let's go," Soi Fon said.

A massive gate suddenly appeared in the air, making Kagome's group jump in surprise.

"Are you coming?" the Captain asked, glowering at Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Well, then, I'll just be-"

Before Urahara could vanish, Yoruichi grabbed his collar.

"Oh, no! If I have to go there, so do you, Kisuke," she growled playfully.

And then, they were through the portal, followed by Miroku, who surprised Sango enough by _not_ doing anything perverted through Kagome's explanation, that she came along easily behind him.

"I'd advise that you don't do anything stupid," Soi Fon said as Kagome headed toward the Senkaimon.

"I respect people who decide to hear me out instead of attacking on sight, just because they felt like it," Kagome growled.

Soi Fon glared at the miko, but she was already gone.

The Captain came out on the other side and immediately sent out glowing, black butterflies that appeared from nowhere.

"So, this is Soul Society?" Kagome asked, looking at their surroundings with wide eyes.

"Yes. We're going to the Head Captain's quarters. Follow me," Soi Fon said before taking off. "And I strongly suggest you show the others proper respect, or you'll die," she added, glaring at Kagome.

"I told you," Kagome said, matching the Captain's speed without appearing to realize how fast they were going.

Of course, it could be because Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi were _also_ going their speed. It was, however, brought to her attention when Sango called out. She turned to find her and Miroku on top of a frustrated-looking Kirara, unbelievably far away.

"Sorry, guys!" Kagome yelled, stopping completely while they caught up.

Kirara finally managed to catch up, and Kagome smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Kirara. Still not used to how fast I move," she said, gently caressing the irate nekomata's chin, which elicited a pleased purr.

The group again began moving, this time with the Shinigami matching the demon's speed. Soon, they reached a large building, and Kagome practically choked with all of the power that greeted them.

"Well, they gathered faster than anticipated," Urahara mused.

"Must be the urgency of the situation," Yoruichi said, smirking. "After all, Soi Fon never demands anything," she added, wrapping her arm around the very darkly blushing Captain.

"Lady Yoruichi-"

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Kagome said, fighting back a smirk when she quickly figured out why the Captain was so embarrassed.

Her idea was fortified when Yoruichi covertly tweaked the Captain's breast when everyone else began moving. But, while the Captain jumped and her face got even more red, she managed to avoid making any noise, and Kagome found this even more funny for some reason.

Her mirth instantly died when Sango opened the door, and the power flowed out. As Kagome took in the energy in the room, she again found it hard to breathe.

"Why have you called a Captains' meeting, 2nd Division Captain, Soi Fon?" an old man with enough power to make the others underwhelming boomed.

Soi Fon got down on one knee, head bowed.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I've recently discovered something world-shattering. If what I've been told is true, we may very well have a new threat, as great as, if not more so than, Sosuke Aizen and the Espada."

The Captains' eyes all widened, so comically and so perfectly synchronized, that if Kagome wasn't nearly shaking with anxiety, she'd probably have laughed.

"Speak, then," Yamamoto said, composure back in place.

"Captains of the Gotei 13, this is Kagome Higurashi," Soi Fon said, standing and making a sweeping gesture to Kagome. "I suggest that you take her story into consideration."

And then, Soi Fon was in the only open spot between the other Captains. And all eyes were on the suddenly very nervous miko.

"What are you, Miss Higurashi?" Yamamoto asked, eyes narrowed. "Your aura is very complicated."

"Well, it's to be expected, I suppose," Kagome said, frowning thoughtfully. "I am a Shinto miko. Or, I _was_, until recently."

"And what happened recently?" the Captain asked, eyeing her and her group warily.

Kagome couldn't help but notice his glare was focused on Urahara and Yoruichi longer than the rest of them, but she decided it didn't really matter now.

"Recently, I was killed. I died and, through a very strange series of events, I came back as a Shinigami. I didn't learn until several days ago that my father was _also_ a Shinigami, which may have to do with why I came back."

"And who is your father?"

"His name was Kazuma Kuchiki," Kagome said, wondering why all the Captains were suddenly glaring at her as though she were a threat.

"What business does a traitor's daughter have in Soul Society?" Yamamoto growled. "And why did you bring her?" he added, glaring at Soi Fon.

"I was unaware of it. Please accept my deepest apologies," Soi Fon said, bowing.

"On a further note, why are you here with youkai, which are supposed to be extinct? Including the one currently hanging on you?" he continued, turning his glare back to Kagome.

Kagome looked down, not having realized she was still cradling a very scared-looking Shippo.

"If you'll just let me explain, I can probably answer all of you're questions, Captain Yamamoto," Kagome said, knowing that anything taken as disrespect now could be _very _bad for her and her friends.

"Then, by all means, explain," the Head Captain growled.

"From what I can understand, the youkai were all destroyed before Soul Society was established. I can only assume that that happened sometime in the past 500 years, correct?"

"That's a rough estimate, but it's close. How is it that you know that, since you were, as you say, just made into a Shinigami?"

"Well, my group is from the Warring States Era, when demons roamed free. So, I just kind of guessed based on that."

"The Warring States? And how is it that you can say that so confidently?"

"Because… Actually, I need you to understand something. My story is the truth, though I'll be the first to admit it sounds ridiculous. My name, as Captain Soi Fon said, is Kagome Higurashi. Near my shrine is the Bone Eater's Well. Several years ago, on my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled through the well by a youkai and found myself to be 500 years in the past."

The Captains, save for Soi Fon, looked at her with varying degrees of disbelief and interest. Kagome barely managed to not cringe at the sudden scrutiny.

"A… Anyways, this youkai took a large bite out of my side. I was more surprised by the sudden appearance of a glowing jewel than by the pain. Several things happened after that, and I soon learned that I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, the previous guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Now, all of the Captains were just plain interested, their disbelief barely evident any more.

"The Shikon no Tama is an item of legend. But just because you know of it doesn't mean you're speaking the truth," a man said, his face more speculative than disbelieving.

"Well, I can see your point… Well, time travel's not so easily dismissed when you take into consideration my companions' attire. I mean, a woman in taijiya clothing carrying a large boomerang made of demon bones, a nekomata, and an authentic Buddhist monks carrying around legitimate spiritual energy and a staff like that aren't seen in this day."

"Well, that's certainly proof they're not average, but it isn't proof that they're from the past," the same silver-haired Captain argued.

"Alright. That's true, I guess. Well, how about I use your own logic, then? You say that youkai are extinct. Unless you count Hollows, I guess… You've been around for 500 years. So, there are two possibilities. Either you somehow completely missed some youkai, which would suggest there are a lot, and that'd be very bad for you. _Or_, I brought these people, my friends, from the past into this world, which would be much less distressing."

"Well, well, she's got brains," another Captain said, smirking even as his bright red kimono practically blinded Kagome.

"Even if we accept they're from the past, someone who can barely breathe in here with us claiming to be the guardian of such a powerful item as the Shikon no Tama is too much of a stretch," a small, blue-haired boy who looked entirely too young to be a Captain said with a frown.

Kagome suddenly reached into the collar of her shirt, and every one of the Captains gripped the handle of their swords.

"Ah… sorry," Kagome said, smiling apologetically.

She continued her reach, and brought out a shimmering, pink crescent moon.

"I think a demonstration's in order for you all to take me seriously."

Kagome's eyes slipped closed, and suddenly, a massive explosion of power filled the building.

And then, the power cut off, and Kagome hid the jewel again.

"That was the Shikon no Tama. It's only part of it. The other part's with a very dangerous demon that has escaped into this time. Will you hear me out, now?" Kagome asked, seeing they all had a much higher level of belief now.

"Alright, we'll listen," Yamamoto growled out.

And, once again, Kagome went into the story, going through all of the events in considerably less detail while she focused a lot more on Naraku and the danger he posed.

"This is all very intriguing, but what's it got to do with us?" the silver-haired Captain asked, frowning.

"I was getting to that. Earlier this morning, I was in the past. I suddenly found myself in pain, and we rushed back to the well. It was practically destroyed. And Naraku's energy was all over the place. On both sides. He's here, in the present, and I'm sure he's looking for more power and opportunities already. From what I understand, this Sosuke Aizen is the one that can help him."

"Very well… We'll take this all into consideration," Yamamoto said.

As the group turned to leave, through the gate Urahara made, the Captain's voice boomed once more.

"Before you go, however, we need to see what kind of power your Zanpakuto has, Miss Higurashi."

"All of it?" Kagome asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yes."

"Umm… Shouldn't we go somewhere more open? I might accidentally hurt someone," Kagome said, her tone conveying she truly meant it.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," the boy said, glaring at her.

"Then it's on you," Kagome warned as she drew her dagger.

They had no idea how much power she really had…

A/N:

Well, here's the newest update! As always, tell me what you think, good, bad, or otherwise! I'd like to know what you think so far!


	12. Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Strong Language, Gore, Mild Violence

Naraku

The Captains stared as Kagome's dagger flashed with a brilliant light as her Shikai released.

"Bankai!"

Power exploded outward from her entire body. The Captains gasped as it came at them in completely solid waves. And, much to their surprise, Yamamoto, Zaraki, and a tall, stoic-looking man with black hair were the only ones who _weren't_ almost shoved through the wall behind them.

Kagome was vaguely aware of Urahara's glowing red wall, as well as Miroku's shimmering barrier, behind her, but she was too focused on the rush of power. _Finally_, the power fully released, and the Captains were all staring in shock at her.

Kagome's right arm was suddenly covered by the long, black and silver gauntlet that ended in a silver bow. They all stared at her, including the stoic Captain and Yamamoto.

"This is all of your power?" Yamamoto finally asked, after several long, silent moments.

"Well… no. But it could be really dangerous if I go any further," Kagome said, her arm glowing.

"You have the power of a Vizard inside of you," Yamamoto said, face a blank mask.

"Yes, I do. Can I assume, by your tone, that you're not a fan of theirs?" Kagome mused.

"Don't push your luck. They were the Soul Society's enemies on par with the Hollows and Espada until very recently," Yamamoto growled. "You are assuredly a potential threat. As such, I'm assigning Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as Rukia Kuchiki, to watch you."

Kagome suddenly turned, not having realized that a woman had appeared until just that moment.

"I've got babysitters?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly, the Head Captain's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kagome's hands came up in placation.

"I wasn't being snarky. Just clarifying," she quickly said, her bankai disappearing. "Umm… bye," she said, disappearing through the Senkaimon with the rest of her group in tow.

As soon as the others came out, Urahara burst into laughter.

"Oh, that was fantastic! I've never seen the old man so riled!" he barked out, holding his side.

"You're not as smart as you look," Yoruichi added, though she too was laughing.

Ichigo suddenly began floating, and looked at the woman at his side.

"Hey, Rukia, I'm gonna' go get Orihime. Don't know how long we'll be here, and she'll make it less boring."

"Oh? Sure it's not that you just don't want to leave her out of your protection?"

To this, Ichigo just shrugged before vanishing. This, of course, caught Kagome's attention, and she frowned.

"So, he's with Orihime, huh? I guess I can understand his paranoia," Kagome mused.

At this, Rukia turned to Kagome, and Kagome finally took in her features. She was a little on the short side, with short, straight raven-black hair and round, blue eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki," she said, extending her hand.

"Kuchiki? Does that make you my cousin or something?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"What?"

"My dad was a Kuchiki, or so I'm told. So does that mean we're related?" Kagome clarified, her frown turning thoughtful.

"Umm… No. I'm not a Kuchiki by blood," Rukia said, smiling apologetically.

"Oh?"

"Well, the Kuchiki's are a large family. And my older sister had been married to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Before she died, she asked him to adopt me… So, no, I'm sorry to tell you we're not relatives."

"Huh… oh well. Let's get along, shall we?" Kagome asked, taking it in stride so well that Rukia was amazed.

"Uh… Yes, let's," Rukia said, extending her hand.

"Well, since you'll be watching me, you might as well get to know everyone. These are my second family. My older brother and sister, Miroku and Sango. Their lovely pet, Kirara. And my son, Shippo," Kagome said, pointing to each one in turn.

"A pleasure to meet you," Rukia said, bowing. "And I have to say, I've never seen anyone courageous enough to tell the Captains something like that. That you brought demons into the world, and that Aizen might be getting help just as we managed to critically hurt his forces. Truly, I'm impressed," she added, staring in wonder at Kagome.

"Ah, it wasn't really-"

Suddenly, she cut off, her eyes going to the horizon.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, also sensing something in the direction the miko was staring.

"Shikon shards. A lot of them… And they're coming this way."

Kagome released her hold on Shippo, who jumped down.

"Rukia, I know you're supposed to watch me, but I really need to ask you a favor. There's something dangerous coming. I need you to stay here, and protect my family. Unlike me, they need it…"

Rukia stared at the miko for several moments before she gave in with a sigh.

"Alright. But don't get yourself killed on my watch."

"Will do," Kagome said, nodding. "Thanks."

Kirara suddenly grew in a cloud of flames, making the Shinigami jump in surprise.

And then, they were gone, Rukia staring at the house with a sigh.

When they reached the shards' location, they were instantly on edge. Kagura sat atop a high brick wall, her eyes filled with horror and pain.

"Oh, good, you brought all your friends," Kagura said, dropping to the ground. "You, kill me and the shards are yours," she said, pointing at a very surprised Kagome.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"Even that witch Kikyo and the jewel couldn't break the barrier. So that bastard Naraku decided to use my body to blow it up. Personally, I'd much rather die by your hands, in one quick, annihilating blow, than having my heart crushed by that sadistic bastard. And I'm sure he'll do it, now that he's got that damned witch to replace me."

Kagome stared in shock at the demon, disbelieving of what she was hearing.

Suddenly, a dark, terrifyingly familiar laugh filled the air, all around them. Kagome instantly had her blades up, just as a tall, bone-white man appeared from nowhere, everything but his lips concealed in shadows. A cruel sneer curled his lips and his bright, blood-red eyes suddenly appeared in the dark and drew their collective focus to his hand. Or, rather, the beating, pumping heart that was _in_ his hand.

"Now, now, Kagura! If I'd known you wanted your heart, all you had to was ask," he snarled, his voice like crunching bones.

Suddenly, the heart glowed, and it vanished the same moment that Kagura's body pulsed. She stared down at her chest in shock, which is why she didn't see Naraku's attack coming.

From Naraku's body suddenly came a massive, purple cloud of smoke that completely engulfed the area around Kagura's body. They were all surprised when suddenly, Kagome jumped into the miasma and reappeared an instant later, a stunned-looking Kagura in her arms.

She put the demoness on her feet and turned back to Naraku, who was now enveloped in the nearby streetlight.

His appearance stunned her. He stood at at least a foot taller than he'd been just days ago. A broken fragment of white wrapped around the top of his head, taking on what would probably be an animalistic appearance when completed. Strapped across his back was a small Zanpakuto in the shape of a curved dagger.

Because she was taking in his appearance, she couldn't react to his sudden move. One second, he was floating in the air, and the next, he was in front of her, his open palm glowing bright red an inch from her face.

Before her hand could even close around her Zanpakuto's handle, the power flowed outward.

"Cero," he said, his voice low.

Suddenly, Kagome was engulfed in the burning spiritual power, and flew backward, her body smoking all over.

Her friends stared in shock at Naraku, who sneered at Kagome.

"Well, now. This _is_ a conundrum, isn't it, Kagome? You're too slow to fight me, and your friends can't exactly let loose in such a heavily populated residential area, can they? I've learned a lot today. I know of all the things that have occurred since 500 years ago, and I know about how you survived and are still alive."

Kagome pushed herself up, smoke rising from her chest.

"That's fascinating. You won't be around long enough to enjoy it, Naraku," she snarled, launching forward.

With a laugh, he drew his dagger and blocked all of her momentum and force with apparently no effort at all.

And in his free hand, power was building up again.

"Now, I thought you'd be a bigger challenge, for some reason. Too bad, I guess. Cero."

Just as the power began to blast toward the retreating Kagome, a wave of dark energy blasted downward from the sky and cut it off completely. In the next second, Ichigo and Uryuu were in front of Kagome, with Orihime gripping Ichigo's sleeve, their weapons drawn and deadly intent on their faces.

"Tch. So, you've got some more friends," Naraku sneered, glaring at Kagome. "Well then, I'll take my leave, for now. Kagura, don't expect to live for very long," he added, floating backward.

"How the hell did you turn into an Arrancar?" Kagome finally managed.

"Oh, that's simple," he said, still floating backward. "I've found an even greater power than the Shikon no Tama in this time. And I've found an ally who thinks like me… I'll admit, you're stronger than you ever were in the Feudal Era, but it's a miracle you survived my attack at all. I think you know that, too… You'll be seeing me again, rest assured of that, Kagome," he sneered. "Regardless of how many friends you have, you'll die this time. I have your better half, _and_ your love. You have _nothing_."

Suddenly, a massive, jagged black scar cut across the air and he disappeared inside. The last thing of him to vanish was his evil, mocking laughter that filled the night sky.

"Shit," Kagome gasped, dropping to her knees.

"Lady Kagome-"

"I… I'll be fine," she said, forcing herself up. "Man, I was _not_ expecting him to have so much power. Not this quickly…"

"Yeah, well, the bastard was going around all day, absorbing a whole bunch of random people and spitting them out once their minds were completely drained," Kagura said, looking at Kagome in shock. "Why the hell'd you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome gasped, drawing a large amount of power into her wounds.

Slowly, the burns faded, though the pain and blood remained. She slowly turned to Kagura, a frown on her face.

"I can think of several reasons why you wouldn't help me," Kagura said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm sure… Alright, let's take this discussion to my house," she said, sheathing her blade. "Thanks for the save, guys."

Before they could talk, Kagome grabbed Kagura's arm and vanished. The others quickly followed, and found Kagome sitting calmly on her front porch with a glaring Kagura next to her.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Uryuu asked as soon as he appeared.

"It was Naraku," she said, getting up.

Rukia appeared next to the group, a frown etched into her face.

"I shouldn't have let you go. What the hell was that power before?" she growled out.

"That would be our enemy," Miroku sighed. "Though he's certainly not the same."

"Yeah. We've got a big problem. He said he's got both Kikyo and Inuyasha," Kagome said, glaring at the ground.

"Yes. The hanyo showed up a short while ago, looking for the witch. He's such an idiot that he truly believes you're the evil one working with Naraku, even while she's screwing the bastard," Kagura sighed.

"Fuck," Kagome growled, her head buried in her hand.

"Hey, why does she have the same energy as that Arrancar?" Uryuu asked, glaring at the demoness.

"Heh… I'm an abomination of nature, created by that bastard. Nice to meet you," Kagura sneered.

"You may have been created by him, but you're not him," Kagome argued. "And I should point out that you've got your heart. I don't know everything, but I'm assuming that that's what he used to control you, since you obviously didn't want to follow him to start with."

"You're right," Kagura said, nodding. "But just because I'm free now doesn't mean I can fight him. I've got my heart, now, and that means that I'm not capable of recovering from complete annihilation like before. And, there's the fact that I'm also unanimously hated by you all," she said, gesturing to Sango and Miroku, "which means I don't exactly have allies. The only people strong enough to kill the bastard were that idiot and his brother, and Sesshomaru's not here."

"You know, I probably _should_ get him," Kagome said, frowning. "But this isn't the point. You hate Naraku, just as much as we do. I can tell by the way you look at him. We need a lot of help, since he's even stronger now. The way I see it, you should at least _consider_ working with us."

The group stared in shock at Kagome, but her eyes didn't leave the surprised demoness.

"You're not an average human. You don't hold grudges easily, do you?"

"Okay, I'll admit it. You've done some bad things on his orders. But let's look at the good things. You kept Kohaku safe up until now. And don't deny it, because I know it's true. And you only attacked us on orders, after that second time with Kanna. The way I see it, Bakayasha's with Naraku and you're not. If we're going to destroy Naraku, we can use all the help we can get. So, what do you say?" the miko asked, offering a hand to the shocked demoness.

A/N:

Well, there's the newest work of my overly imaginative mind. Be sure to tell me what you think!


	13. Vizard

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language

Vizard

Kagura stared uncomprehendingly at the miko's extended hand.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Kagome said, her tone deadly-serious.

"Lady Kagome, do you really think this is wise?" Miroku asked, eyeing the demoness warily.

"I have to agree with Miroku," Sango said, also glaring at Kagura. "Just because he tried to kill her doesn't mean much. He's gone to greater lengths for a trap."

"What the hell's everyone so tense for?" Uryuu asked, unclear as to why everyone was looking at the woman like that.

"She's not someone we think of as a friend," a tiny voice said from his shoulder.

He looked at the little boy hanging on him and jumped in surprise.

"What the hell!"

"Want to tell us what's goin' on, Kagome?" Ichigo asked, trying to break the tension.

"I kind of skipped over it when I was explaining it to the Captains. I told Mister Ura… hara… come to think of it, I don't remember those two vanishing," Kagome said, frowning at the lack of their energy.

"I think they left when you suddenly got distracted," Rukia said, frowning.

"Well, anyway, Naraku gained the ability to create incarnations when he got the Shikon. Kagura's the first one he created. He used her to see how strong Inuyasha was, which almost ended up killing her. Sound about right?" she asked, looking at the demoness.

"Yeah," she growled, staring at the ground.

"So, do you have an answer, or are we going to stand out here all night?"

"Hey, I'm apparently not briefed. What the hell's going on here?" Uryuu growled.

"Ugh… I don't want to explain this all again," Kagome said, rubbing her temple between her thumb and forefinger.

"I can't join your group," Kagura said finally. "If you trust me, you're the only one, and you're a fool. Unlike that bastard, I can't absorb knowledge, and I won't get along well in this world of yours. So, the answer's no. So kill me," she said, tossing Kagome a handful of black jewel shards, which instantly turned pearly-white when Kagome caught them.

"You really want to die?" Kagome asked, drawing her dagger as she released it.

"Yes, I do," the demoness said, showing no hesitation.

"Fine, then. I'll make it quick…"

She drew her left hand back, and the dagger glowed with brilliant, white energy.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Kagura mused. "I thought that a miko'd be too naïve to grant death."

"Yeah, well, naivety died when I did," Kagome said, the energy increasing. "This might hurt. But it won't be torture."

"Just do it!" Kagura snarled.

"_Bikoumunashii_," Kagome said, throwing her dagger.

It landed in Kagura's chest, which surprised her as she felt no pain. And then, it slowly dug itself further inside.

"What the hell?"

"Just wait for it," Kagome said, frowning in concentration.

And then, the entire blade was inside of Kagura, and her eyes widened. Suddenly, a massive column of blinding white energy exploded out in all directions from the demoness's body.

Kagome's hand suddenly made a sign, and the column darkened, becoming black.

"_Kaihou_."

The column suddenly vanished, and a shocked-looking Kagura stood there, her features completely human, and a chain hanging from her chest.

"What… What the hell did you do!"

"You wanted to die, so I purified you," Kagome said, walking toward the demoness's soul. "So, hopefully you'll have a much better existence in Soul Society."

She pressed the hilt of her blade to Kagura's forehead, and she vanished in a shower of light.

Kagome sealed her Zanpakuto and sighed in relief.

"Man, I'm glad that worked out."

"Momma, what did you just do?" Shippo asked, bringing her attention to the others.

"It's kind of hard to explain. The power of my left weapon is to convert and seal energy. I figured that of I did just the right amount of both, then Kagura's physical body would be gone, and I could send her to a peaceful afterlife where she hopefully will be much happier."

"You can do that, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, eyes wide.

"Uh… Apparently. I actually haven't used the dagger before, and I'm really new to all this. But, I'm really glad it worked out," she said, scratching the back of her head.

"So, care to share what's happened? I was only gone for ten minutes," Ichigo said, frowning.

"Yeah. That demon I just sent to Soul Society used a bunch of Shikon shards to lure us out because she wanted me to kill her. Then, Naraku showed up, and you showed up right around the time he moved too fast for me to even sense and nearly destroyed me with that weird blast of power. Thanks for that, again, by the way," she added, smiling apologetically at Uryuu and Ichigo.

"Well, that's a surprise. You didn't bring out your mask?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide.

"Like I could! I was too busy burning, and I can only hold it for three seconds, anyways."

"Seriously? I thought Shinji was supposed to help you," the Shinigami sighed, all of the others but Rukia completely lost by this point.

Though Uryuu was beginning to put some things together.

"You're a Vizard like Kurosaki?" he asked, staring at Kagome in wonder.

"No. I'm a Vizard, I guess, but I highly doubt I'm nearly as good at it. And I didn't have the chance to train with them," she added, glaring at Ichigo. "I had to leave, and I was supposed to come back in a week."

"Really? Well, that's not good."

"Obviously! I need to go-"

"You're not going anywhere," Ichigo growled. "I'm supposed to watch you, and I don't need that old man yelling at me."

"Kagome, you seem to be in pain," Orihime spoke, surprising them all due to her previous quietness. "Do you want me to heal you?"

"It's okay, Orihime," Kagome smiled. "I'll be fine in a while."

Ichigo glared at Kagome before he finally seemed to come to some decision.

"Alright, then. You're not going anywhere, and I doubt those guys would come all the way here. So, I'll help you learn to hold the transformation," he said, bringing his hand up in front of his face.

"Right now? Sounds good," Kagome said, smiling. "Guys, could you get back a little?" she asked her friends.

As soon as they were all inside of Orihime's unbelievably strong barrier, Kagome snapped her fingers. Her mask flashed into existence, and Ichigo was instantly on her with his bankai and mask.

Kagome managed to draw her dagger just in time to block him, but her mask also shattered and she had to jump back or get hurt.

"Man, you weren't kidding," Ichigo said, his voice mechanical and tinny.

Several hours later found both Kagome and Ichigo exhausted, though Ichigo was only breathing hard. Kagome, on the other hand, fell completely unconscious as soon as her mask broke, after ten full minutes…

A/N:

Bikou- shadow

Munashii- void

Kaihou- release

Sorry for killing off Kagura, but she may be showing up again in the future, depending on how my creative mind moves me. As always, be sure to leave your opinions!


	14. Soul Society

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language

Soul Society

Kagome awoke with a start, eyes darting to the weight on her chest. A small smile crept onto her face at the sight of Shippo curled into her arms, smiling contentedly.

"He hasn't left your side since you fell asleep," Rukia's voice whispered, bringing Kagome's attention to the Shinigami sitting at her side.

Kagome smiled down at the kit, affectionately caressing his head.

"How long have I been out?"

"It's been three days. Soul Society's come to a decision. The others are all waiting for you to wake up."

"Alright," Kagome said, getting up with unbelievable care not to wake the kit.

They went downstairs, and Kagome was surprised to find Uryuu and Orihime still there, as well as Urahara and Yoruichi, all being entertained by her mother and brother. Rukia once again opened the Senkaimon, and Kagome was again surprised when they _all_ followed behind Rukia and herself, save for her mother and Souta. The group went right toward the Captains, and the power woke Shippo with a start.

"Huh? Momma?"

"Sorry, honey. Didn't mean to wake you up," she said, smiling as he climbed up her arms and curling his tail around the back of her neck.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're finally awake!"

They went inside, and the Captains all instantly focused on her.

"We've come to several decisions, Miss Higurashi," Yamamoto growled out.

"Okay… You make it sound so foreboding…"

"You may be right about this… Naraku. As such, for the time being, your group will be staying here in the Soul Society while we further deliberate. We will also need your help, Kisuke Urahara," he sighed, staring at the shop owner.

"Oh? Well, that's unexpected!"

"Furthermore," Yamamoto continued, putting obvious effort into ignoring him, "there's still one more matter. You are not to mention the name of the traitor who abandoned Soul Society, Kazuma Kuchiki."

Kagome noticed Ichigo's barely concealed surprise and shock, but she had a more important thing to worry about.

"I have no problem not mentioning him. I don't remember him, so I'm not even sure what kind of person he was. Is that it?" she asked, surprising the Shinigami.

"Yes, that is all," Yamamoto said, making a 'leave now' gesture.

Rukia quickly escorted them outside, though Ichigo, Urahara and Yoruichi stayed, and she lead them to a large building that stretched unbelievably far into the distance.

"There are separate sections for men and women," Rukia said, leading them to where the hall suddenly split into two different directions. "This isn't my division, so I don't know how they have it set up…"

As if on cue, the blue-haired Captain and a tall, unbelievably filled-out woman with bright orange hair appeared.

"Wel-come, to the 10th Division!" the woman sang out, smiling brilliantly.

"This is 10th Division's Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto," Rukia said, pointing to her. "And the Captain, Toshiro Hitsuguya. Well, I'll take my leave, then," she said, bowing before promptly vanishing.

"Hn… So, you're another Kurosaki, huh?" Hitsuguya growled.

Kagome took an instant disliking toward the cold boy.

"Oh, don't be so rude, Toshi!" Rangiku exclaimed, burying his head in her breasts and smiling broadly.

"Damnit, Matsumoto, get off!" the Captain yelled, his face bright red.

Kagome took in the woman's excited personality. Kagome could tell that there was _far_ more complexity to the woman then the Captain.

"Umm… Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said, extending her hand.

The second the woman's hand touched hers, a shock went through Kagome's system. She had a _lot_ more power than she was showing.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku staring at the Lieutenant with his usual perverted glaze. Unlike Kagome, he didn't see the irate taijiya's hand coming.

It hit with a loud snap, and Miroku's head flew to the side, eyes wide and clear.

"C'mon, monk, before you do something stupid," Sango growled, dragging a smirking Miroku along.

Kagome and Shippo both laughed at that, which seemed to confuse Rangiku. Then again, the hint of amusement in her eyes said she knew exactly what'd happened.

"What's so funny?" Hitsuguya growled.

"Well, Sango's Miroku's fiancé. She gets jealous when he gets that look," Kagome said between giggles.

"Really? Dear me, I'm sorry," Rangiku said, feigning distress.

"Tch. We don't have time for this," Hitsuguya grouched. "Rangiku, let's go."

He stormed off, and Rangiku smirked at Kagome.

"The women's side is to the right, where your friend just went."

And then, with a wink, she too was gone, running to catch up to the Captain…

Several hours later found Kagome playing with Shippo outside. She sensed their approach before a short, bone-white man with hair like an Egyptian statue appeared. Next to him was the tall Captain with the bright kimono and the silver-haired Captain, too.

"Hello," Kagome said, quickly rising up.

"My, my, that's such an interesting specimen," the first one said, pointing with an abnormally long finger at Shippo. "I wasn't around to perform research on kitsune. Would you mind terribly if I were to perform some experiments?"

"Oh, that just wouldn't do," Kagome said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh? Why is that?"

The other two Captains stared in amusement as the miko's energy spiked.

"I don't take very kindly to people trying to experiment on my son, I'm afraid," Kagome said, smile still in place.

"Oh? Maybe I should do some research on _you_," he said, eyebrows raised. "You seem to be just as intriguing."

Suddenly, the Captains' eyes widened as power flooded from Kagome. And the curve of Kagome's right blade was wrapped around the man's neck, while she still had a cavity-sweet smile.

"Well, that just won't do."

The Captain burst into laughter, staring down at the blade.

"Well, now! _Very_ intriguing, indeed! I think I'll be keeping my eye on you!"

The man vanished, and Kagome's blade disappeared.

"Well, now, that could be bad," the one in the kimono said. "People who threaten Mayuri don't tend to live for very long!" he said, laughing.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Kagome said, smiling. "I didn't get your names before," she added as an afterthought.

"My name's Shunsui Kyoraku, and the quiet one's Ukitake!" the Captain exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the silver-haired man.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kagome said, smiling.

A/N:

Well, there's a new chapter! Short, but sweet. I wanted to lay out the ground work of how Kagome will get along with the Captains for future chapters. As always, leave your opinions!


	15. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language

Preparation

Kagome sighed, her head spinning from all of the tactics. The Captains had all met Kagome through the first day she and her friends were there.

And now, it was the fourth day there, and she'd done nothing but discuss Naraku's past plots and traps, with her friends helping. She'd met all of the Captains and Lieutenants at this point, except for Soi Fon's Lieutenant and Captain Kuchiki, who seemed to be pointedly avoiding her.

Zaraki's Lieutenant was probably the most amusing. She'd chased Shippo around for hours, and now they seemed to be great friends. On the other hand, Renji Abarai was almost like a Shinigami version of Inuyasha, though she got along with him much better than she ever would with the hanyo, _ever again_. Of course, it could be because he'd introduced himself asking if she was as strong as Ichigo.

And of course, there was Captain Komamura. He was surprised when she was completely immune to his apparently shocking appearance, and he seemed to be a very nice person. Though, Kagome found herself wondering about the entire 'all youkai are extinct' shtick, with his somewhat kitsune-like appearance.

Captain Unohana seemed to be the scariest of all them, though, in Kagome's appearance. She seemed nice and almost shy, but the way her aura felt, and the way other Shinigami seemed to be afraid of her… well, that spoke volumes.

At least there were occasional breaks, though. And Kagome used them for every bit they were worth. She'd become considerably better after training the past days with both Zaraki, who seemed to be trying to kill her, and Ichigo, who obviously wasn't holding back either. Which, for training, was good… unless she ended up exhausting herself to death.

Finally, one of the long-awaited breaks came, and Kagome walked to her room, wondering if her friends had wandered off to explore again.

She opened the door, not hearing the panting or gasping, as she was thoroughly lost in her own head. That came to an end when she saw the monk and taijiya. Naked. And obviously enjoying it.

With a face redder than a tomato could ever be, she retreated and bolted.

"Oof!"

She fell backward, having slammed hard into a fleshy wall. She looked up after her self-assessment to find a surprised-looking Uryuu dusting himself off.

"Careful there," he said, smirking as he offered her a hand.

As her hand slipped into his, she once again noticed it; her heart sped up every time she made contact with the Quincy. And, for the life of her, she didn't understand why.

"Th… Thanks," she muttered, finally getting her feet beneath her.

"Well, it works out, anyways. I was actually looking for you. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to the woods and get some practice. I don't think you'll be able to get close enough to hit with a blade with all of the people we're probably going to be fighting."

"Know what? You're right. Shall we go?" Kagome asked, a bright smile covering her face.

With a nod, they took off. The Soul Society blurred around them as they moved, faster than a lot of people could follow. Except, of course, Rangiku, who Kagome became aware of as they moved into the trees.

Finally, they reached a fairly secluded spot and Uryuu brought his bow into existence. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he blushed.

"Oh, wait. You didn't bring a bow-"

"It's fine," Kagome said, releasing her Shikai. "Uh… you might wanna stand back a little."

With a confused frown, the Quincy backtracked, and Kagome connected her blades.

"Bankai!"

And then, the bow was formed, and Uryuu was staring in wonder.

"Well now, I've never seen a Shinigami use a bow before," he said, smirking.

"Maybe so, but I'm not a normal Shinigami," she said, unable to bite back a girlish giggle.

"Well, that's certainly true… Shall we get started?"

And they got started, alright. The practice quickly became a competition, with the shots getting more difficult and the targets getting smaller and further away as time went. Finally, after several _hours_, the two collapsed against a tree, panting in exhaustion.

"You're… pretty good," Uryuu panted.

"And _you're_… not so bad yourself," Kagome replied, their eyes locking.

And then, they broke out into laughter, like children. Which was ridiculous, as they were both nineteen; a fact that had secretly thrilled Kagome when she found out.

"I can't believe it," Kagome finally said as their laughter subsided. "I've never had so much fun shooting a bow!"

"Me either," Uryuu said, smiling.

"Then again, I usually only used a bow to save my life… and got insulted because I wasn't too great at it for a few years before I took a lot of time to practice."

"Oh? Who insulted you?"

"An idiot," Kagome said, her mood darkening quickly.

"Well, that much is obvious," Uryuu scoffed, making Kagome's heart skip a beat.

She knew this feeling. It had been a _long_ time, but she'd felt it before. And the thought terrified the miko.

Luckily, the moment ended as Rangiku finally made her presence known. She appeared in the clearing, a small, mischievous smirk on her face.

"_There_ you guys are! We've been looking all over for you. The meeting's about to resume. You two should get going!"

With a unanimous sigh, the two rose and, helping each other due to their collective exhaustion, they made their way back to the meeting. Luckily, they found that the questions as to their whereabouts could be answered with 'training,' almost unanimously…

Several more days of discussion followed the pair's shoot-out. In that time, Kagome had become _very_ skilled with the blade.

Kagome sighed, her mind blanking.

"_Tactics, stories, break, training, repeat,"_ she mentally groaned.

Unfortunately, today was not like the others. It was in the middle of their discussions that the man appeared.

A black, jagged crack formed in the air, and out he stepped, youki filling the entire meeting room. And it was _strong_ youki, on par with Naraku's old power.

The man was tall, standing at the size of a small mountain. A black duster jacket covered his rather muscular body. His face was set inside of the slender, round whiteness that would make the sides of his mask. He gave a Cheshire smile and this revealed his shark-like jaws.

His eyes rested on Orihime, and a shock went through Kagome.

"Hello, all! My name is… completely inconsequential. _This_," he said, drawing his Zanpakuto, "is a declaration of war."

Kagome drew her dagger on instinct, and the Arrancar's blade never reached Orihime's throat, due to Kagome and Ichigo's quick acting.

"Attacking a meeting of Captains? _Really now_," Captain Kurotsuchi said with a devilish smirk.

"Kigen, _Hebi_!"

The sword exploded in an acid-green light, and the man's face became reptilian. His eyes bugged out and rounded, turning a bright, shiny amber-yellow. His skin became white scales, and two long, dangerous-looking fangs sprouted.

He moved with unbelievable speed, appearing to completely vanish. Fortunately, Kagome had already struck the man with her right blade, and she quickly acted.

Her blade flashed, and she swung backward, just as the Arrancar appeared.

He didn't stand a chance as his own shadow began to stab at him from various angles. And, while he was distracted, Ichigo utterly annihilated his body with one Hollowfication-improved strike.

As soon as the dust cleared, Kagome sighed.

"Well, I guess that means the meeting's adjourned…"

"This is unforgivable," Yamamoto growled. "We cannot let these Arrancar get into our homes."

"Before you get all fired up, you should think carefully," Kagome stated, her calm tone giving the Head Captain pause.

"Naraku's a devious bastard. And from what I can guess, Aizen's not an idiot in tactics, either. And I'm guessing both would use an attack like this to rile you all up."

"Oh? And what do you propose, Kagome?" Urahara asked, amused.

"There's two of them, but they've got a whole army behind them. If we decide to defend any one place, it'll be bad."

"Agreed," Yamamoto said, sitting back, calm once more.

"I'm not a tactician. That's Mister Urahara's field," she said, giving him a pointed stare.

"You are correct, Kagome," he said, smirking. "Here's what I think would be the smartest move. We break into three divisions. Earth, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. Captains Yamamoto, Soi Fon, and Hitsuguya will lead the charges. Sound good?" he asked, casting a questioning gaze around.

When they all nodded consent, Urahara became all business.

"Well, alright, then. Head Captain Yamamoto should go defend the earth, focusing on Karakura Town. With him, Captains Kuchiki and Kenpachi should go, as well as Ichigo and Orihime. I know you don't like them, but I'm guessing the Vizards will help as long as Aizen's your opponent."

"Why would we leave our home so undefended?" Yamamoto questioned, glaring.

"Well, that's easy! I doubt Aizen's going to show up here, and I get the feeling the other one's going to draw us to him. Sound right?" he asked, looking at Kagome's group.

"Yeah. He hates doing dirty work, so he'll wait for us to come to him," Kagome sighed.

"Alright, then. Defending the Soul Society will be Soi Fon, along with Yoruichi and myself, and any of the remaining divisions. In Hueco Mundo, Captain Hitsuguya will lead the attack against the remaining Arrancar and this hanyo, Naraku. With him, Kagome and her group will go, as well as Uryuu. The 4th Division will be spread evenly among our groups, and-"

"I'll also help," Orihime cut in, her face determined.

"Right," Urahara said, smirking. "We'll attack as soon as we can. This sound good?"

Everyone nodded assent, and Kagome rose, Shippo curled in her arms.

"I'll be back soon. Some things I need to take care of, as well."

With that, she was gone, a Senkaimon opening for her at her will. A very good trick she'd learned from Rukia…

Kagome came out at her front door, and quickly walked inside.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?" her mother's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Kagome went there, and let Shippo down.

"I have to go do something dangerous… I wanted to come and tell you, in case I don't… Anyway, I also don't want you getting involved."

"Something dangerous?"

"Something happened, and my friends and I will hopefully be able to finally end Naraku's existence."

"I can see how that would be dangerous," the elder woman said, nodding.

"Yes. So, I came to say goodbye, maybe. Hopefully not, though… Shippo?"

"Yes?" he asked, snapping to attention.

"Listen, carefully, honey," Kagome said, brushing his hair. "While I'm gone, I want you to protect my… _your_ family. Can you do that for me, sweety?" she asked, eyes turning red with unshed tears.

"Of course! Leave it to me, momma!" he exclaimed, wrapping around her in a tight embrace.

"That's my son! Now, I have to go do one more thing, and then I have to go, until I come back, be safe, alright?" she asked, nuzzling his neck.

The kit nodded and sniffled, and Kagome reluctantly let go.

"Alright, then. I'll see you guys later!" she said, forcing away her dark mood and bringing a genuine smile to her lips.

And then, she was gone. Down the rabbit hole, for possibly the last time…

A/N:

Kigen- rise

Hebi- snake

Well, here's the latest! It's starting to get heavy, huh? Well, you ain't seen nothin' yet! Be sure to give me your opinions, as always!


	16. Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Sesshomaru

Kagome came out of the well, a wall of blue energy exploding outward.

As she emerged, she couldn't hide her shock. She'd come here for him, but she couldn't believe it. He was _right there_, staring stoically at her. His elegant features shone in the dull moonlight, his golden eyes seeming at once both irritated and amused.

"Hello, Kagome," he said, his voice betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"He… Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, bowing deeply. "Umm… How are you-"

"My brother's trail ends here," he said, frowning. "Why is that?"

"Uh… The well's a magic time portal?" Kagome asked, somewhat flustered.

She had, after all, come expecting to have at least _some_ time to prepare what she was going to say.

"I see… And where is my brother?"

"With Naraku," she said, before she promptly gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"_What_?" he snarled, stoic replaced by an unbelievable, raw fury.

"Umm… Hang on, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome quickly said, seeing his anger was rising. "It's all part of why I'm here. Would you be willing to listen?"

"Speak quickly," Sesshomaru growled.

"Alright. I come from 500 years in the future. Several days ago, Naraku found out, and promptly found a way through. I came here, looking for you. I was hoping to ask of your help."

"He's not in this time?" he asked, calming down somewhat.

"No… A few days ago, Inuyasha left our group. And he followed Kikyo. He's too big of an idiot to see she's working with Naraku."

"So, what I am being told, is that the brother whom had finally seemed to gain some manner of intelligence has followed that clay witch right into Naraku's numbers?"

"Y… Yes," Kagome gulped. "I can bring you to my time. I'm positive he'll be in our way. And that's always been your fight, Lord Sesshomaru," she quickly added, eyes downcast.

The inu taiyoukai seemed to consider her words carefully before he finally came to a decision.

"Very well, then, miko. I will come with you. But, I will be bringing my attendants," he said, glaring as if he were waiting for her to challenge him.

"Umm… alright, but your dragon may be a little conspicuous in my youkai-free time… Speaking of your attendants, where's Rin?" she asked, remembering the adorable little girl.

"Nearby, talking with the elderly miko," he sighed.

"Well, now, it can't be all bad. I could swear I just hard a hint of affection, there, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said, feeling she was relatively safe.

She was understandably surprised when he actually _smiled_.

"Yes, quite. I've adopted her by youkai law."

"Aww! Congratulations, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said, a brilliant smile on her face.

"You seem… different, miko," he said staring back at her as she frowned.

"I have a name, ya' know! Ka-go-me! It's three syllables! Why in the hell do so many youkai have a hard time remembering it!" she growled, glaring at the ground.

"_Very_ different, to try your luck," Sesshomaru added, making her gulp despite his obvious amusement.

"Uh… Right, sorry. It's always been a pet peeve of mine since I met Bakayasha."

"You seem to have a much lower regard for my half-brother, I see," he said, still amused.

"Yeah, well, when he chose a corpse over me, it kind of hurt the connection. Doesn't help that he spent most of our time together in the last few years doing nothing but insulting me and belittling me… Oh, but I'm rambling. Sorry," she said, smiling apologetically.

Suddenly, a loud voice sounded nearby, yelling over a girlish squeal of delight. Kagome laughed when they appeared on top of the two-headed dragon, a wreath of herbs around the imp's heads and the girl giggling.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw Kagome, and she jumped off the dragon, landing in a dead-run.

"Lady Kagome!" she squealed, jumping into the miko's arms.

"Hello, Rin," Kagome said, smiling.

"Where's Shippo?" she asked, looking around for the kit.

"Uh… Not here."

"Oh… Did Lord Sesshomaru tell you about me!" she asked, eyes wide in childish glee.

"He did. I'm happy for you, Rin," she said, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Let us go," Sesshomaru said, looking expectantly at Kagome.

"Alright… I know how you feel about youkai using the Shikon, Lord Sesshomaru, but it's necessary to get you through the barrier."

"The Shikon is necessary?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes. It's how the portal works. Unless you want a subjugation necklace, like Inuyasha instead?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you testing your limits with me, _Kagome_?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Maybe a little," Kagome said, smirking. "But I was serious. You need a jewel shard, or a connection to me. They're the only ways we've found for someone to pass through."

Finally, Sesshomaru sighed and extended his hand.

"Let me warn you that if you do any damage, this Sesshomaru will not hold back."

Kagome nodded and placed a shard into his claw. She let out a small sigh of relief when nothing happened.

"Wow! It didn't even darken a little!" Kagome exclaimed, staring at the still-pearl-white jewel shard.

Kagome quickly got over her shock, however, and handed Rin and Jaken two more.

"One of you will have to ride your dragon into the well for him to pass through… I can't exactly feed him a shard."

Rin quickly climbed onto the dragon, her shard just as pure as Sesshomaru's.

Meanwhile, Jaken was grumbling and staring warily at the well, his shard a dull, muddy gray.

"Alright. Lord Sesshomaru, you can all go first. I'll stay here to make sure everyone gets through safely."

With a nod, the demon vanished into the well, blue light flashing upward.

"_Wow_! Where did Lord Sesshomaru go!" Rin gasped.

"Through the well, to my time. C'mon, Rin. You next," Kagome said, gesturing for her and the dragon.

They disappeared into the well also, a girlish squeal of delight filling the air.

"You, too, Jaken," Kagome said, smiling at the paranoid-looking imp.

"There's no way-"

The imp yelled at the top of his lungs as Kagome picked him up and dove in, blue light engulfing their bodies…

"What do you suppose Lady Kagome had to take care of?" Miroku asked, looking worriedly at Sango.

"I don't know… I'm sure it's something vital, though…"

"She's taking too long," Captain Hitsuguya growled.

As if on cue, the Senkaimon suddenly appeared. And, as soon as it was open, a _massive_ surge of youki flooded the room, putting everyone instantly on edge.

Until Kagome stepped out, with a mountainous man behind her.

His appearance shocked the Shinigami. He stood at a very large size, with an ornate kimono covering his form. His skin was the color of fresh-fallen snow, and his features were elegant and aristocratic. And then, they noticed his eyes, claws, and swords at his side, and they were on edge again.

"Everyone, this is the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. And his dragon, Au-Un, attendant, Jaken, and daughter, Rin," she said, gesturing to them each in turn…

A/N:

And, there's how Sesshomaru gets involved! I was really thinking hard about how I wanted to do this, and finally decided on this. So… tada! Be sure to tell me what you think!


	17. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: mild violence and strong/_considerably offensive_ language

Battle

They all stared in awe at the youkai, who seemed to be amused by this.

"He'll be coming with us, Captain Hitsuguya," Kagome said, breaking the shock.

"It's about time you showed up. Let's get going," he said, staring expectantly at Urahara.

He nodded, and suddenly, the black scar appeared before them.

"Alright, I'll explain things quickly. This is the Garganta. It's sort of like a bridge to Hueco Mundo. Just don't get distracted, and focus on the light, and you'll end up in the desert. From there, it's just a matter of you getting to Naraku yourself. Simple enough?" she asked, looking at Kagome's friends.

They nodded, and Yamamoto pointed at Kagome.

"Higurashi, if we live through this, I'd say you should consider your future carefully. You have a large amount of power, and a lot of experience in battle. The Gotei 13 would most likely benefit from you being in our ranks."

"I'll think about it," Kagome nodded. "But, of course, we have to live, first."

The Captain nodded, and they began to walk toward the Garganta while the others went through a massive Senkaimon. Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned, and gave a heated stare to his attendant.

"Jaken, if any harm comes to Rin, I'll have your head," Sesshomaru growled.

"Ye… Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" the imp barked, eyes wide.

And then, they were gone…

Kagome marveled at the vast desert, eyes wide in wonderment.

"Welcome to the land of the Hollows," Uryuu mused.

They quickly began moving, the Hollows coming to stop them being annihilated so easily that it was utterly pitiful.

"Your men are pretty skilled," Kagome remarked as one of the Shinigami drove his Zanpakuto through three Hollow in rapid succession.

"Of course! Toshi pushes them _so_ hard!" Rangiku exclaimed, smiling.

They continued on in silence, and they finally reached about halfway to the _massive_ structure in the distance.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped, and everyone else followed suit. And then, walls of sand exploded upward all around them.

As the sand finished falling, a woman appeared, a cruel and twisted sneer on her face.

All of Kagome's group was absolutely stunned by what they saw before them. Kikyo stood there, a Hollow mask broken around her face and a look of pure evil taking her features.

She stood motionless, a short Zanpakuto strapped to her arm. Her body was no longer clad in miko robes, instead changed for modern-day 'slutwear.' Her body was wrapped in tight, black leather that just barely covered her breasts and a skirt that just barely covered from her hips to her mid-thighs. And everything else was translucent, sickly-pale expanses of skin. Her raven-hair was no cut to just below her shoulders, and had that careless post-sex mussiness to it.

And the power coming from the kuromiko was the _definition_ of evil.

"How… How is that possible?" Kagome finally managed to choke out.

Kikyo's lips curled into an even nastier sneer, and she put a hand on her hip.

"Well, you're not nearly as smart as you pretend, _Kagome_," she sneered, drawing the name out as though it were a curse. "I was already living on the souls of the dead. And when Naraku told me about you, and asked for my aid getting that well open… well, I just couldn't resist. He told me he'd give me the power to kill you, my weak little fake, and take back my soul."

"You… You, a miko, _literally _made a deal with the devil?" Kagome gasped.

"Whatever it takes," Kikyo growled. "I'll admit, I'm honestly surprised that he actually managed to follow through with his promise… Though I _did_ have to completely die and being brought back as a Hollow was very unpleasant," she added, a thoughtful look softening her features somewhat.

"This is unbelieva… Actually, it's not," Kagome sighed, staring at the kuromiko.

"The witch seems to have changed, in such a short time," Sesshomaru said, staring at the woman.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. I take it you're here for Inuyasha's life. He's in that building behind me…"

Suddenly, Kikyo's mouth turned up in a cruel smile, and she let out a dark laugh that chilled Kagome to her soul.

"You know, it's really unbelievable. That filthy half-breed _actually_ believes that I love him. He even let go of most of his humanity when I told him that you were working with Naraku to kill me, _Kagome_! It's truly laughable!" she laughed out, though her eyes held no amusement. "What, you don't find that funny? Don't tell me you're _still_ doting on him like a lost little slut!"

Kagome's eyes widened at that.

"Wait… Let me get this straight. You're covered in about a collective inch of leather, sleeping with the demon that killed you, using your fake body to trick and torture your past love… and _I'm_ the slut?" Kagome asked, incredulous.

At that, the miko snarled, and her hand closed around the hilt of her blade.

"Enough banter. Prepare to die, filthy little worthless _bitch_," she snarled, drawing her sword.

Kagome began to draw her own sword when suddenly, a hand closed around her wrist.

"You shouldn't waste your energy on such a low creature," Miroku said, stepping forward. "I'll deal with it, Lady Kagome. The rest of you should go on ahead."

"Ooh! The monk wants to play," Kikyo mocked.

"Miroku-"

"It's fine, my dear Sango," Miroku said in a light tone. "I would never die to such a despicable beast such as this. You just leave it to me, and get Lady Kagome to Naraku," he added, giving Sango a passionate kiss before raising his staff to the now not-so-amused kuromiko.

"Thank you, Miroku. Make sure you keep your word!" Kagome said, seeing he was serious.

"Of course, Lady Kagome!"

Kagome grabbed her friend's hand and they were off, leaving the monk behind to face the suddenly _very_ pissed Kikyo.

The Hollows got stronger as they got closer to the building, and by the time they finally reached it, almost all of the people in Hitsuguya's division were dead. The only ones left were Rangiku and himself.

And just as they got into the thick of the structure, they were met with another shock. Standing before them was Inuyasha… sort of.

His eyes were completely blood-red, his fangs were curved dangerously in his snarling mouth, and he had very demonic claws, wrapped around a fully transformed, and shimmering black Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha," Sango gasped, eyes wide.

"Move out of our way, Inuyasha," Kagome growled.

"Keh! Like hell. If you want to get past me, yer gonna' have to kill me, first! But you can't do that, can you, bitch? I've finally fulfilled my promise and followed Kikyo into the afterlife, and now I have all this _power_! Not that you could beat me in the first place, anyways, you useless, inferior copy," he sneered, expecting Kagome to break into sobs.

Instead, Kagome yawned, looking at him with boredom.

"That about it? You decided to help that… _thing_, and Naraku by proxy."

Inuyasha snarled and brought his sword down.

Just as the Wind Scar released, Sesshomaru appeared, his blade held up. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at his brother's sudden appearance, as well as the ease with which he destroyed the attack.

"You all move forward. This is my fight," Sesshomaru said, his youki flaring.

The group moved on, not even bothering to try to argue. They'd only gotten a little further in when suddenly, Kohaku appeared, his presence only being known after a chain-scythe came from nowhere, headed right for Sango.

"Kohaku!"

"Sango-"

"Go, Kagome," the taijiya growled, tossing her boomerang as Kirara transformed.

Kagome nodded, knowing that she wanted nobody to see what would happen next, regardless of the victor.

Finally, the group reached the center of the structure, their only members being Kagome, Uryuu, Rangiku, and Hitsuguya. Before them was the sneering hanyo himself.

"Kukuku! Welcome to Hell, _Kagome_," he sneered.

Despite seeing his hand moving, Kagome could do nothing as he drew it.

"Kuikorosu, _Kuragari_!" his voice boomed throughout the room.

"Shit!" Kagome yelped, jumping back.

Naraku's body was suddenly enveloped in black energy, and his face glowed. Suddenly, much to Kagome's surprise, his face was covered in a baboon mask. And then, his back exploded, and billions of poisonous, youki-filled tentacles sprouted into existence.

"Sōten ni zase, _Hyorinmaru!_"

Naraku's eyes widened in shock as suddenly, every one of his tentacles was encased in a solid sheet of ice.

Unfortunately, the poison was entirely too strong, and the ice quickly melted. The Captain didn't see the attacks coming. Luckily, the others did.

"Unare, _Haineko_!" Rangiku yelled, swinging her suddenly vacant hilt.

A barrage of Uryuu's arrows, and a wall of ashes covered him and completely destroyed the attacking tentacles.

And, while Naraku was distracted by his death glare at the 'annoying whelps,' Kagome moved.

She was within an inch of cutting through him with her right blade when suddenly, she was assaulted with the full force of every one of his tentacles.

Kagome dodged them all, but there were entirely too many close calls for her liking. And she knew that it was a lot of luck that was keeping her alive.

"Oh, don't look so relaxed, bitch. I'm going to give you a new level of suffering for every single time you and your friends have pissed me off," Naraku snarled.

And then, Kagome found herself in a corner. And the tentacles were rushing at her fast…

A/N:

Kuikorosu- devour

Kuragari- darkness

_Sōten ni zase-_ Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens

Hyorinmaru- Ice Ring

Unare- growl

Haineko- ash cat

Well, here's the newest chapter! As always, be sure to tell me what you think good or bad!


	18. Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Strong Language and Violence, and Gore

Guardian

"So, this is what you've been reduced to," Sesshomaru said, frowning at his brain-dead half-brother.

Inuyasha hissed, gripping his blade.

"I can't even enjoy defeating you in such a weak state," Sesshomaru said, hoping to elicit some smart-ass comment.

Instead, Inuyasha just roared and lunged forward, the Tetsusaiga glowing in his hand. When his attack made contact with the Bakusaiga, both he and Sesshomaru barreled straight through the building's walls.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight that met them, no longer caring about his very pissed-off brother…

Kikyo sneered at Miroku, taking him entirely too lightly.

"So, the little monk wants to fight me? And what could _you_ possibly do to _me_! I'm superior to your pathetic group, in _every possible way_!"

Miroku's retort died on his lips when suddenly, legions of Saimyousho suddenly appeared behind her. And _now_ her confidence made more sense.

"I find it amusing you think so little of me," Miroku said, glaring at the kuromiko.

Suddenly, he lunged, surprising the miko. She'd obviously never handled a sword before, as Miroku quickly managed to disable her movements.

"What!" Kikyo snarled, her power flaring with her anger at the easy defeat.

"You're nowhere near as strong as Lady Kagome. And you lowered yourself as far as to join and screw the same demon that killed you."

"You shouldn't talk, monk!" she snarled. "A monk who constantly lusts after women, and constantly commits crimes and sin. You're no better than I!"

"I am," Miroku said, raising his staff. "Now return to death, and give Lady Kagome what belongs to her."

Kikyo's eyes widened in horror as the sharp bottom of the monk's staff pierced all the way through her throat.

Miroku heard Inuyasha's snarls, and realized he'd appeared just as he killed Kikyo…

"Pitiful."

Inuyasha brought his sword up, in a feeble attempt to block his brother's attack.

"Such a weak, pitiful being."

The Bakusaiga clashed with the Tetsusaiga, and power exploded around them.

Inuyasha stared at where his hand had been, eyes uncomprehending. Sesshomaru flicked his blade, and Inuyasha's blood flew into the sand.

"Pitiful half-breed, is this all you're capable of? Truly, your human blood is what made you strong, then."

Inuyasha snarled and launched, his remaining claw spread wide for maximum damage.

And then, the Bakusaiga was drenched in blood, and Inuyasha's body lay in two useless, equally dead halves.

"Lord Sesshomaru-"

"This bores me. Come, monk," Sesshomaru said, turning on his heel and swinging downward with his blade once more.

And, because Inuyasha's humanity had been gone, the barrier abandoned the large blade. With one hit, the Tetsusaiga was dust in the wind.

And then, he and Miroku took off, moving toward where they felt Kagome's power pulsing rapidly.

A echoing series of sobs brought them short, and they turned to find a truly gruesome scene.

Sango was on her knees, a sword buried in the throat of her brother. Blood, both hers and his, drenched the corridor from floor to ceiling, and the Hiraikotsu lay broken nearby, a chain-scythe buried all the way through part of it.

All around them, the corridor was in pieces, bits of roof and wall lying crumbled as dust around the taijiya.

Her body shook with sobs, and she didn't seem to notice the two as she stared with glassy eyes at Kohaku's corpse.

Miroku rushed forward, dropping to her side. As soon as his presence was known, she turned to him and buried her head in his chest, sobbing even harder as his arms wrapped around her.

"I… I… I killed him! Oh, god, Miroku-"

Miroku simply let her cry, standing up with her in his arms in a bridal carry. He gave a nod to the inu taiyoukai, and they took off, Sango seemingly unaware that they were even moving.

And, just as they reached where Kagome's energy was, the Garganta suddenly opened and engulfed them all…

Kagome watched as the tentacles came, growing faster as they moved.

And then, they were suddenly immobile. And a wall of brilliant, white energy was wrapped around them, holding them there.

And then, Naraku found himself snarling as Kagome broke into laughter.

"What's so fucking funny!"

Suddenly, Kagome stopped laughing, and an actual _chill_ went through the hanyo at the look in her eyes.

"Your bitch is dead. And now, I'm complete. Guess what that means."

The wall around the tentacles vanished, and Naraku pushed forward.

And his eyes turned completely red when, with nothing but her _bare hands_, Kagome caught the fatally poisonous tentacles.

"You lie!"

"That filthy clay shell's soul finally came back to where it belonged. Though, I'll give you credit. She at least _pretended _to still be a miko for a while."

Kagome, in the blink of an eye, drew her dagger and, with one slash, the entire horde around her vanished in a spray of black, rancid blood and flesh.

Naraku snarled as her power slowly crept toward him, following along the stumps of the destroyed tentacles.

"This is the end, Naraku. I hope you're prepared to die."

With a hiss, Naraku exploded with power. And suddenly, the Garganta formed, swallowing every one of her friends…

Just as the Shinigami got to Karakura, the Garganta appeared and Aizen stepped out. With an entire army of Arrancar, each of which seemed to have more power individually then the previous Primero Espada.

"Well, well, isn't this amusing? All of us, here, again. And in the real Karakura, no less."

The Shinigami didn't respond at all to Aizen's words. They weren't about to waste time like last time.

They all took off, instantly beginning a precise and very effective annihilation campaign. Aizen was stunned as Byakuya and Yamamoto worked alongside Shinji and the other Vizard, with seemingly no animosity.

It was a crushing amount of destruction. With Byakuya's bankai, Yamamoto's flames, and the Vizard's Hollowfication-boosted ceros and Zanpakuto, the Arrancar didn't stand a chance, no matter how strong they are.

And then, Aizen felt Ichigo coming for him, and he was on the move. One blast of the Vizard's power came after another, with such speed and ferocity that the ex-Captain had to wonder if he was even the same Shinigami.

Unfortunately, because his plans had effectively been ruined by the Shinigamis' sudden and truly unexpected offensive, his calm and brilliant composure was cracking.

And then, power exploded in his path, and there stood Zaraki, his blade coming down and his eye patch gone.

Aizen brought his Zanpakuto up and brought an illusion of himself several feet away into existence. He was understandably surprised when Zaraki continued, and his sword was still coming straight for him.

"How is it that my illusions don't work on you, uncouth buffoon?" Aizen asked, moving out of the way.

In response, Zaraki just laughed maniacally and the chase began. Aizen knew that, even if he were to fight with his legitimate power, he'd probably lose in a straight-up melee battle.

"Ah, I see… You're too simple-minded for your brain to comprehend it," Aizen said, finally beginning to regain his composure as, _finally_, his army began to fight back and wound the Shinigami.

As Zaraki approached, Aizen made several hand gestures.

"Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen."

A large, yellow triangle of energy appeared, and suddenly, Zaraki was pinned to the ground.

"And now, die. Hado 90, Kurohitsugi."

Zaraki couldn't move as a massive, black box of power formed around him. And then, Aizen smiled cruelly as the Captain's body was pierced over and over again by spears of energy.

The box vanished, and Zaraki lay there, very thoroughly incapacitated. But, much to Aizen's surprise, he was also very obviously _alive_, despite the massive power he'd been hit with.

"Hmm… Perhaps he's too stupid to die?" he mused.

Ichigo was coming at him fast, his Hollow mask on and his Zanpakuto glowing with black energy.

"You want to play, as well, boy?" he asked, bringing his blade up.

Just as Ichigo got within striking range, power surged through the air and the Garganta once again appeared.

As the Shinigami became distracted by the appearance of Kagome's group, as well as the Captain, Lieutenant, and Quincy, the Arrancar took advantage. At once, dozens of Shinigami were struck down, the Arrancar making up for lost time.

Hitsuguya, Rangiku and Uryuu came down through the hole, their weapons blasting away at whatever was inside the hole. They were all very bloody and very obviously in pain as they made contact with the ground.

But then, the power surge increased. Several Arrancar simply died from the crushing force, and several of the Shinigami became suddenly ill.

A high-pitched, girlish laugh filled the air, and suddenly, a pink-haired girl was sitting next to Zaraki, poking his head.

"Kenny! Wake up! Kaggie's here!" she yelled, eyes wide with excitement.

And, sure enough, Kagome emerged seconds later. Power so strong that even Aizen took a step back flowed freely around the girl, wrapping around her like a second, deadly skin.

As soon as she was completely away from the Garganta, it erupted with _billions_ of long, blade-like, black tentacles that dripped with very obviously deadly poison. Slowly, the tentacles came out further, until their source finally emerged, his power and evil aura actually darkening the sky.

"I like the air here. I feel I'm getting stronger… Of course, it could also be this," he said, just as a black half-orb formed before him. And next to it was a pristine, hexagonal gem.

Just as the Hogyoku, Kagome assumed, appeared, Aizen took a place at the hanyo's side. Both had an identically feral, evil darkness to their features.

Kagome's body suddenly pulsed, and she arched her back as a silent scream left her. All present watched as the crescent moon hidden around her neck flashed a blinding shade of white. Suddenly, there was a smoldering burn through Kagome's shirt and skin, and the jewel hung of its own volition in the air in front of her.

Kagome's body pulsed again and again, and youki unlike anything the evil men together could ever bring. Kagome's aura suddenly became visible to all around them. And, before their eyes, the blue and red slowly vanished, becoming a massive shell of swirling darkness and light.

Kagome's hands came up into an X shape in front of her, and the power continued to grow.

"Naraku, you think some gem's going to save you? You have no idea what you're dealing with. _Tsukikiba_."

Kagome brought both her hands down, her left hand snapping while her right suddenly became covered in the gauntlet of her bankai, the Chakram flowing through the air around her in razor-edged circles.

And then, her Hollow mask formed. And even though she was several miles in the air, several nearby buildings simply _exploded_ as her power released.

Black and silver power rolled off of her, filling the air around them in waves.

Instead of the usual Vizard eyes, her sclera became a brilliant silver while her iris became a shade of coal-black. And then, she moved, without any warning.

Naraku's scream filled the air as the Chakram attacked. It zipped through the air, going from one jagged angle into another. And every turn had his body in the razor-edged weapon's path.

With each cut, blinding white light began to flow from the hanyo's body.

And then, the Chakram flew back to the miko, and the bow took its place. Kagome drew the ethereal bow string back as far as it could go, and the arrow gave off mini-lightning bolts of power surges.

"This is your end, Naraku!"

And then, she loosed the arrow. It moved so fast that the Shinigami didn't even know it had left the bow. Until Naraku's body exploded in a _massive_ column of flowing white light. And, when the column was gone, there was nothing.

Not even a single left-over trace that has existence had ever happened. Even his taint no longer existed in his portion of the jewel, which flew over to Kagome's open hand.

"I am the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and all who would use it for evil must parish," Kagome said, her voice metallic and hard-edged. "And this is the beginning of a stay in all of your evil your evil," she added, turning to the ex-Captain, clutching the Hogyoku.

She began to draw her bow back a second time, but it was too late. The Garganta had already opened and closed. And Aizen was no longer with them.

This terrified the Arrancar, as Kagome turned to them instead.

"Uryuu, can you get a few of them?" she asked as she loosed her second arrow.

He nodded and, with his barrage of arrows, the Shinigami resumed their 'clean up.'

Without their leader, they were considerably weaker. They never stood a chance.

Five minutes later found not a single Arrancar left. In their wake, the Shinigami and otherwise all stared at Kagome, who was now simply floating, weapon- and mask-less, her eyes on the brilliantly shining jewel.

"I guess that's it, then," she suddenly sighed.

And then, they collectively gasped as blood exploded from her right arm and she fell to the ground like a meteor, concrete spraying high into the air around her. They all stared in wonder at the bloody, ragged scar that went down the entire length of her right arm and the cuts in her back. It was then they knew she hadn't truly escaped the poisonous legions of Naraku's tentacles.

And, with one more ragged breath, she fell unconscious, the stress of her vast power and such an incredibly large amount of energy it took to keep the poison from killing her again finally catching up to her…

A/N: (there are quite a few!)

Okay! Well, time to explain a few things so I don't get flames on making Kagome a goddess and the others pathetic.

I figured that Kikyo's strength lay in her purity and archery, so it only make sense that she be basically helpless, even if she were the strongest Arrancar alive, with her purity gone and her weapon being a sword. And, Miroku is Kagome's tutor, sort of, so it would make sense he would also have great strength, even if he doesn't use it very often. Also, I kind of always hated Kikyo's character. She seemed entirely too stoic for someone who was supposedly killed by her past love and brought back to find her reincarnation so close to the hanyo.

As for Inuyasha… I've always thought that he is much stronger as a hanyo than a full-blooded youkai, so Sesshomaru beating him this easily is actually pretty likely. After all, it's Inuyasha's humanity that keeps him going, and he lost that, because he was torn between the death and, he believes, possession of his previous friend, and his sinister love.

And, as for the Sango/Kohaku fight, I really can't handle scenes with a child fighting, so I just kind of skipped it, leaving the battle to your imaginations with a few clues as to what happened.

Also, for those of you who have only ever watched the anime, later in the manga, Sesshomaru loses the Tenseiga. And shortly after, his right arm (or left; I can't remember which one Inuyasha destroyed) re-grew, and he had his own weapon, the Bakusaiga, which signified his surpassing their father and having his own strength. I admit I didn't really utilize its level of epic, but I haven't read the manga in a while, so I can't remember _exactly_ how its power worked.

Translations:

Primero- First

This was Stark's (The Espada with the '1' tattoo') title.

Kido:

Shitotsu Sansen- Beak-Piercing Triple Beam (this is what Soi Fon uses to seal the Fraccion's movements in Karakura)

Kurohitsugi- Black Coffin (This is what Aizen used on Komamura when he betrayed Soul Society)

Well, there it is! We're almost at the end, now. I hope you've thoroughly enjoyed up to this point, and will, as always, give me your opinions, be they good or bad!


	19. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language

Aftermath

Kagome's body shook, and she came awake with a groan at the various aches that shot through her right arm, and back.

And then, she felt a pair of small, warm arms wrapping around her neck, and her eyes shot open to find Shippo sitting atop her, eyes red and puffy.

"Momma!"

"Well, good to see you awake," a voice said nearby.

She craned her neck to find Uryuu sitting on a chair next to the bed she was currently lying on.

"Did we win?" Kagome asked, groaning as the burning on her chest made itself known.

"You passed out after Aizen ran away. The Captains have all been waiting for you to wake up."

"Ugh… How long have I been out?"

"Well, it's been a few hours. Orihime and Unohana together couldn't completely heal you. Every time they tried to work on you, that jewel pulsed and shocked the hell out of them."

At that, Kagome stared down at the jewel, hanging over her neck. Kagome noticed that it didn't even attempt to shock her son, and that brought a smile to her face.

"So… is it bad?" she asked, really not wanting to look down.

"Surprisingly, no," Uryuu said, adjusting his glasses. "There was a lot more blood then the wounds warranted."

"It was probably my powers trying to teach me a lesson," Kagome groaned. "I don't think I'll ever go straight into my second bankai again."

"So, that's why it happened? Even Kurosaki's power was never that volatile."

The comment, for some reason, raised Kagome's hackles.

"Maybe so. But we're not the same person."

"Well, thank god for that," Uryuu said, smirking. "Two of him would be a headache."

"Yeah…"

"But you still underwent almost all the same things he did," Uryuu added, frowning.

"Maybe. But let's count the ways I'm different. Ichigo had already been a Shinigami prior to coming back. I wasn't. Ichigo's Zanpakuto is always in its Shikai state. Mine isn't. He becomes a Shinigami to use his Zanpakuto. I don't have to. And, most importantly, he had at _least_ a few weeks between learning Shikai and Bankai. I had a day between them. I've only been a Shinigami for two weeks, now. And, there's the fact that I have two different kinds of bankai… Geez, am I really a freak?" she suddenly asked, not having realized how different she really was from the other Shinigami.

"Freak's not the right word," Uryuu said, frowning. "You're… unique. And a little abnormal."

"Gee, you're such a nice person," Kagome said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Well, actually you are. I'm just not used to such open honesty. Unless it's Shippo," she added as an afterthought, running her hand through the kit's hair.

"So… what're you going to do now?" Uryuu asked, his tone guarded.

"Huh… Well, that's a good question…"

Kagome sat up, cradling Shippo away from her burn.

"Well, I promised Yamamoto I'd think about it… Can you go and tell them I'll be there in five minutes, tops?"

The Quincy nodded, and he was gone. And then, Kagome was up, noticing that she was in a lot better shape than the poison she'd inevitably been hit by should've allowed. She chalked it up to the Shikon, however, and was quickly on her way.

Yamamoto gestured for her to follow the second she appeared, and she figured out her plans in the few seconds it took to reach his quarters, away from her friends and all the Shinigami.

"Have you decided?" he growled out.

"At this time, I cannot truthfully give you an answer. There's something I have to take care of. But, if it goes well, then you'll have my answer in the next few days."

"Very well, then," the Head Captain said, placated.

Kagome gave a bow, and soon, she and all of her friends and allies were around the well.

"So, this is all finally over," Miroku said as he stared at the hole.

"Not yet."

Kagome drew her dagger, and quickly got to work, digging into the structure's floor, several feet from the well. And then, she had a shimmering, white jewel shard in one hand and a massive, almost-perfect orb in the other.

"I don't honestly know what will happen when I complete the jewel. It's up to all of you. Do you want to stay in my time, or yours?"

They all looked between themselves, and Sesshomaru was the first to break the moments' long silence.

"This Sesshomaru will remain in my lands."

"And I'll remain with Lord Sesshomaru wherever he goes!" Rin squealed delightedly.

"I believe that it would probably be best if we were to return to where we belong," Miroku sighed reluctantly.

"I agree," Sango seconded, though she, too, didn't seem particularly happy about it.

"And you, Shippo?" Kagome asked the kit, clinging to her side.

"I'm staying wherever momma is! If you want me to, that is," he added quickly.

"Of course," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Kagome nodded, and gave tearful hugs to her friends.

"If I never see you guys again, I just want to tell you that I'll always love you guys! And, have happy lives!"

They nodded and reciprocated the sentiment. And then, they all vanished through the well after a moment of collective hesitation.

With a sigh, she connected the shard and the other portion. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light enveloped the entire shrine. And when it cleared, Shippo was alone in the destroyed well house, staring at the glowing white orb floating in the air…

_Kagome's vision finally cleared, and she frowned in confusion._

"_Where am I?" she asked, casting a gaze around the vast expanse of blank darkness that surrounded her completely._

"_Where are you? Well, that should be so obvious it doesn't even deserve asking," a dark voice sneered, the voice echoing all around the confused miko._

_And, with a grimace, Kagome realized it really _was_ that obvious._

"_I'm in the Shikon."_

"_Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner! So, step up and take your prize!" the voice sneered._

"_Yes, please do. What is it that your heart desires?" another voice, lower and more effeminate whispered, the words making Kagome shiver._

"_I don't know."_

"_Ah… Well then, let's give her some suggestions. You could wish for… Naraku to never have been created," the first voice said._

"_Or that Inuyasha were alive and in love with you, and only you," the other added._

"_Even if those weren't selfish wishes, I wouldn't ask for them," Kagome said, frowning._

"_Oh? Why?" they asked simultaneously._

"_Well, they _are_ selfish wishes. And I wouldn't want someone like that hanyo, now that I've seen what he's truly like…"_

_Suddenly, her wish formed, and she closed her eyes._

"_Shikon no Tama, I have my wish. I wish that the Shikon no Tama were to disappear from existence, and that my friends would receive their hearts inner-most desires."_

"_Really? Are you sure?" the first voice asked, sounding somewhat nervous._

"_You could wish for anything. Wealth, fame, love-"_

"_Your wish has been heard, and shall be granted," a female voice suddenly cut in._

_And then, everything went black…_

Kagome's eyes opened to find was instantly filled with peace and happiness. She rose from the floor and stared down at the very happy-looking kitsune. He instantly shot into the air, burying himself in her arms.

"Momma!"

"It's over, Shippo," she whispered. "How long has it been?" she added, seeing it was now night.

"It's been two days! I didn't leave, even once!" Shippo said proudly.

"Thank you, Shippo. It's finally over. The Shikon doesn't exist anymore. And the well's still working, to boot," she added, loving that she still felt its hum of power.

Without any further delay, she dove in. And she came out to find that things had _definitely_ changed.

In the well's clearing, there were a lot of very happy friends.

Miroku sat against a tree, Sango smiling in his arms. And, in _her _arms, lay a very-much-alive Kohaku. Kagome's eyes suddenly returned to Miroku's arms. Or, rather, his hand. It was bare, holding no cloth or barrier to seal it. And the Wind Scar was somehow still there.

Kagome quickly figured out what his wish had been, and moved on.

Nearby, Sesshomaru stood next to a girl, but she was only Rin in slight resemblance. Her skin had lightened, and she'd grown a few inches. Her hair had lightened and grown silver highlights. And her every other feature had become demonic, and had a similar elegance and aristocratic feel to the inu taiyoukai at her side.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her, and Kagome was suddenly tackled by the monk, taijiya, and ex-human.

"Kagome!"

"I'm so glad! The wish worked!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging them back.

"What was your wish to bring about such miracles?" Miroku asked, eyes wide.

"I wished the Shikon disappeared and that everyone have their hearts' deepest desires."

"So, that is how it is," the monk said, staring in wonder at his hand.

Suddenly, Sango gasped, apparently having not noticed the hole until then.

"Miroku, the Wind Tunnel!"

"It would seem that I've always wished to have the Wind Tunnel, without the risk of my death or losing control," the monk mused. "Of course, this will also aid me in my goal now. That is, to enjoy your company for the rest of my life," he said, gripping her hand.

The look in his eyes was so full of love that Rin actually began 'happy-crying,' in her words upon their questioning.

"But, what about you, Lady Kagome?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I can live my life to the fullest with my lovely wife now. Sango has Kohaku back. Rin is now able to live forever with Lord Sesshomaru. But what about you?"

At that, Kagome smiled and cradled Shippo to her chest.

"I couldn't ask for more. The jewel's gone, Naraku's dead, I have my friends and family, and the well has stayed open. Even more open, actually. I think that this time, I could make a barrier that only you guys can get through. And, of course, I have more love than I could have asked for," she added, nuzzling Shippo.

"So, you can freely move between worlds?" Miroku asked.

"Yep! So, you guys will be seeing me around, still. But, I've now got a goal in my own time. So, I'll leave you all to your happiness, for now."

She bowed and, after a very happy hug, went through the well, her kit close behind.

And, as soon as she came out on the other side, she found her mother and brother staring at her in wonder.

"What?"

"Kagome… how did you do it?" her mother asked.

"Do it? Do what?" the miko asked, confused.

"Grampa's back!" Souta exclaimed.

"And better than ever," his grizzly voice added, making Kagome jump in surprise.

And then, she had her arms wrapped around him, and he was introduced to his great-grandson.

"The Shikon must've done it," Kagome finally said. "Listen, guys. I have to go do something. I say we go out and celebrate tonight. Whaddya think?" she asked, smiling brilliantly.

"Sounds great!" Souta exclaimed.

"Good. Shippo, I need to go take care of something. Why don't you get to know your new family?" she asked, letting him down.

"Okay, momma!"

With a smile, Kagome pointed at the air, and the Senkaimon appeared.

And then, she was moving through the Soul Society, and quickly found herself before Yamamoto once more.

"Have you reached a decision?" he growled out.

"I have, Head Captain Yamamoto. I will join your ranks. I will work as long as I live to protect humans and Shinigami alike from all things evil."

"Very well. There are currently several Captain's positions open, and we need stability now more than ever."

"Then I'll do whatever is necessary to become a Captain," Kagome said with a bow.

The Captain nodded, and he rose from his seat.

"There are three ways to become a Captain. Perform a bankai in front of a panel of three Captains, including myself. Gain the approval from at least seven of the Gotei 13 Captains. Or beat the current Captain in combat; that would be pointless, however, as you're trying for a Division currently without a Captain."

"Then I'll test with my bankai," Kagome said, which didn't surprise Yamamoto at all.

As if a signal had been given, Urahara and Yoruichi suddenly appeared to Kagome's side.

"These will be your other two proctors," Yamamoto said.

"Really? I thought you said they needed to be Captains," Kagome said with confusion.

"Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shouin have both been Captains in the past. And, due to their recent aid, they have been pardoned of the charges and banishment against them."

"And, because the Captains are too stressed, of course," Urahara mused.

"We're picking up some slack, so that Soi Fon and Mayuri don't go insane from stress," Yoruichi added.

"How many open Captains' positions do you guys have?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Three. We're not Captains," Urahara said, smirking. "I'm the new head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. It's only right, since I established it in the first place."

"And I've taken my position as leader of the Onmitsukido to relieve Soi Fon," Yoruichi said. "The statuses put us in positions to help for this test."

"Huh… Okay, then," Kagome said, placated. "So… Do I just bring out my bankai?"

"That's right," Yoruichi nodded.

"But… perhaps we should go somewhere more open," Yamamoto said, making Kagome have to bite her tongue to stay her sudden laughter.

The Shinigami took off, and Kagome soon found herself in a very thoroughly open and uninhabited area. She quickly brought out her Shikai, taking care to take her time this time.

"Bankai."

Power flared, and she once again had the bow covering her arm. She quickly let off five arrows in rapid succession, seeming to impress the Captains with her speed and accuracy, hitting the same identical spot on five spread-out trees.

"Tsukikiba."

The Chakram dropped over her palm, and she threw it. And then, the five trees she'd shot were in half.

Kagome's arm flashed, and she quickly sheathed her dagger. And then, she turned to find that there were a _lot_ more than three Captains watching.

"So… how'd I do?" Kagome asked, suddenly sheepish.

Yamamoto looked at Urahara and Yoruichi, who both nodded. This apparently held meaning, because the Head Captain suddenly had an authoritative, decision-making air to him.

"When Aizen betrayed us, three Captains left us, and with them went a great deal of power and balance. You've proven you have the skill and power necessary to be a Captain of the Gotei 13. Now, as to your division… As Aizen's betrayal was such a critically traitorous act, I believe that it is best that you take his previous position to being a new time. As such, Kagome Higurashi, you are now the Captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13," Yamamoto's voice boomed as several Shinigami clapped behind him…

A/N:

Onmitsukido- Assassin Corps. (not a literal translation, but it's what the English anime dub uses)

Yet another chapter! We're finally there. Be sure to read on for the finale!

And, as always, leave your opinions of my work, be it good or bad!


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language, and slight ecchi

Epilogue

**One year later…**

Kagome ran into the hut, smirking as her friends ran around their hut after their children, who were developing unbelievably fast; already crawling fast enough to stress the newlyweds. They'd given birth to two beautiful, twin girls.

According to her math, based on when Sango had given birth, they'd been conceived that same day she had found them in her room in Soul Society and ran right into Uryuu.

Finally, they got their hands on the children, and Kagome giggled at the children's mischievous grins.

"Lady Kagome! What brings you here?" Miroku asked, cradling the baby.

"Well, I got some interesting news. A lot, actually. You'll never guess what's happened in the last few days!"

"What?" Sango asked, sitting down next to her husband.

"Looks like Sesshomaru's not going to be coming back here."

"Oh?" Miroku asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah. He'll be staying in the Soul Society from now on."

"Why is that? I thought they still didn't trust him."

"Well, they don't… But we actually found out something unbelievable!"

"What?" Miroku asked, amused by the miko's excitement.

"It turns out that the Shinigami may have been mistaken. It would seem that the youkai may not be extinct in my time."

The news brought a gasp from both of her friends.

"How so?"

"Well, I got curious a while ago about how the Hollow could possibly exist if youkai were extinct. Luckily, my curiosity got some other people thinking. Captains Ukitake and Kurotsuchi, as well as Urahara all helped me. We did some really extensive research, and went all the way back to the very beginning of the Soul Society."

"And?" Sango asked, practically bouncing with curiosity.

"Well, it turns out that the youkai didn't all just inexplicably die. A major event happened, and they seemed to vanish."

"What event? Something that will happen soon?" Miroku asked.

"No. It's already happened. A year ago. The youkai all vanished, and the Soul Society formed, on the exact same day I made my wish on the Shikon."

The news shocked the two, but Kagome wasn't done.

"We all have come up with a theory. I may have inadvertently created the Soul Society. It seems that the same time the youkai vanished, the human population increased nearly tenfold. We think it's possible that, somehow, I made it possible for demons to become humans. Or, at least, to exist with them. Urahara thinks that the ones who assimilated with the humans were peaceful, and the others became vengeful spirits, which then became the Hollow."

"That's… incredible!" Sango gasped.

"So, this revelation made their opinions of Sesshomaru higher?" Miroku asked.

"Well, sort of. They still dislike him. But he's not staying with the Gotei 13. You remember that large town outside, Rukongai?"

The two nodded, and Kagome smiled.

"Well, one day, Rin got away from us while he was visiting me. He followed her into the Rukongai, and you'll never guess who he met."

"An old friend, I presume," Miroku said.

"Kagura."

Both parents gasped in surprise, and Kagome giggled.

"Yep. So, now he and Rin are living with her. It's only been a month, but he's so very different. I saw him the today, and Yachiru was with me."

"Shippo's… friend?" Miroku asked, his pause confusing the miko.

"That would be the one. She has a habit of giving people nicknames, and she'd never really met Sesshomaru. I was amazed. He only growled at her when she called him fluffy," Kagome said, now laughing.

"_Fluffy_?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yep! I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing."

"What's brought on such a drastic change?" Miroku asked between his own laughs.

"My guess? Kagura. She's so… happy. It's infectious. I actually didn't know where she was until recently, or I would've visited her sooner. But she's the exact opposite than when she was alive."

"I'm glad," Sango said, smiling.

"So, you have more news?" Miroku asked, remembering how she'd phrased what she'd said.

"I do! But, uh… the rest is actually girl-talk…"

"Ah, I see…"

Miroku took that cue and took the other child, taking them for a walk.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked, noticing Kagome's sudden apprehension.

"Well, I haven't been able to visit for a while, and a lot's happened… Uryuu and I started dating, officially," she said, avoiding eye contact as bright red crept over her features.

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"Well, we were at Orihime and Ichigo's wedding a week ago and… I kinda got drunk… a little…"

"Really? Well, that's unexpected. What happened?" Sango asked, moving next to the obviously embarrassed miko.

"Um… Well, I got drunk, and apparently, I'm one of those people that are brutally honest when I get drunk… Someone had made a joke about how we're always so weird around each other. Uryuu took off, embarrassed. I followed, and told him that it was true. He went to argue, and I kind of lost my balance. We ended up tangled up on the grass. And then, we just sorta' started making out," she finished, blushing madly.

"There's more," Sango said, noticing the apprehension was still there.

"Umm… I think I might be… It's possible that I'm… We kind of… consummated the relationship the next day, and I feel like I might be-"

Sango suddenly gasped, eyes wide.

"Congratulations, Kagome!" she exclaimed happily, wrapping the miko in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Sango," she muttered, blushing even more fiercely.

"So, are you staying for a while this time?" Sango asked as they finally separated.

"Sadly, I can't," Kagome sighed. "There was a big one yesterday, and Captain Unohana will probably need help with the injured."

"I see… Well, alright then. I'm so happy that you're enjoying your choice, Kagome," Sango said as they both rose.

"Thank you. I _do_ love it, even if I'm always so busy."

"Well, then, go help out," Sango said, smiling, sensing that Kagome had other things to do today.

They hugged, and Kagome began to take her leave before she suddenly turned.

"Oh, right. I also wanted to ask if Shippo did anything bad when he was here a few days ago."

"Bad?" Sango asked, confused.

"Yeah. He came back blushing and looking guilty. But I didn't want to jump conclusions."

"No, I wouldn't say he did anything bad. He helped Kaede with her herbs for a while, and then he and Miroku disappeared for a while."

Suddenly, things made more sense to the miko, and she nodded.

"Thanks. Better Miroku than me, I suppose."

"For what?" the ex-taijiya asked, confused.

"Umm… Shippo's been spending a lot of time in the past, recently, whenever Sesshomaru and Rin were around. And he's been hanging around Yachiru a lot, lately, too…"

"Ah. Well, he was never exactly shy around girls while we traveled," Sango said, now grasping the situation.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "Well… Thank Miroku for me, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

"Next time, I'll stay for a while. Promise!" Kagome said, winking.

And then, with her and her 'sister' sharing one more hug, she vanished once more…

Kagome entered the 4th Division barracks, the sight of the wounded shocking.

"Oh, Captain Higurashi! Thank god! We don't have nearly enough healers to go around," a gawky-looking Shinigami gasped as soon as he noticed her.

"Gee, Hinaturo, you make it sound like I'm a miracle worker," Kagome mused, making the Shinigami blush.

Nonetheless, Kagome moved from one injured Shinigami to the next, her hands glowing. In the time it took the whole division (save the Captain and Lieutenant, of course) to heal five patients, she had fully restored twenty.

After an hour, the injured were almost all healed, and Kagome was thoroughly exhausted. Only one patient remained.

"Oi, you ain't tired, are ya'?" a voice mocked behind her.

"Shut it, Madarame," Kagome said, her tone light. "I could still take you."

The man laughed, muscles tense as she brought her hand to the cut across his chest.

"I gotta' say, nobody can fix me up like you," he mused.

"Yeah, well stop giving me reasons to," Kagome scolded as he got up and vanished.

Suddenly, Captain Kyoraku appeared, looking at all the previously occupied beds.

"Don't tell me. You're hurt, too," Kagome mused.

He laughed, his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe. Want to treat me personally?"

"Only in your dreams," Kagome said, vanishing from his hold.

"Well, you're right about that. But, actually, I was just wondering if you've seen Nanao."

Kagome smirked, glaring playfully at him.

"Yes, I have. She was here ten minutes ago, asking if I'd seen _you_. You should do some actual work, and stop making her work so hard."

At that, the Captain laughed, ruffling her hair.

"But if I do that, then it'd be preferential treatment!"

"Whatever," Kagome groaned, though she was clearly amused.

Suddenly, the stoic-appearing woman showed up, as if on cue.

"Captain-"

"Oh! That's my cue. Bye, Kagome!"

And then, he was gone, and Nanao groaned.

"Damnit!"

Kagome patted the Lieutenant's shoulder in sympathy, which the woman seemed to appreciate.

"Do you have any open positions in your division, Kagome?" she asked, making Kagome laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't possibly take you away from him. I can't imagine what would happen if you weren't there to do all his paperwork," Kagome giggled.

"Ugh… I bet Lisa didn't have to deal with this," Nanao groaned.

"Hmm… maybe you should go ask her. I'm sure she'd give you some pointers."

"I wish," the Lieutenant sighed. "But, it'll still take a while for everyone to get used to having them back on our side, even if they refuse to actually _come back_. And, I couldn't get away even if I tried."

"It's okay," Kagome said, smiling sympathetically.

"Thanks, Kagome… I'd better try to catch him," she sighed before once again vanishing.

And, as that meant nobody else was around now but exhausted 4th Division Shinigami, Kagome took her leave as well.

As she made her way to her quarters, she contemplated all that had happened. Even after a year, she couldn't believe how much had changed.

It had taken her little to no time to become great friends with most of the female Shinigami, Nanao and Rukia in particular. Even Soi Fon had _finally_ begun warming up. It had taken far more time for her own division members to warm up to her, as their trust had taken a massive hit when Aizen betrayed them. Her giving nature, and very strong loyalty to her friends, however, eventually won them over.

She'd quickly become adept at all facets of being a Shinigami, having used any available free time for a few months to learn all the Kido she could from Hachi. And, because she often trained Zaraki's division whenever he was off somewhere, she could also be called a combat specialist. She was also considered an invaluable help to the 4th Division, with her natural talent for healing and using energy.

And, because of this, she'd become known as a sort of jack-of-all-trades for the Gotai 13.

And then, there were the Kuchikis… The same week that she'd officially become a Captain, she'd been called to the Kuchiki household. After several stressful meetings, things had begun to be better. As she'd officially proven she was on the Soul Society's side, Byakuya had decided to at least give her a chance.

But, even as they gained some semblance of a familial relationship, it was obvious Rukia was much warmer and personal than the Captain would probably ever be. Which, when Kagome thought about it, reminded her amusingly of how Sesshomaru had been in the Feudal Era.

She was suddenly brought out of her musings when she entered her room to find Yoruichi sitting on her bed, Soi Fon at her side.

"Hello, Yoruichi," Kagome said tiredly.

"I figured you'd be healing people all day, so you wouldn't know. Something interesting came to light a little while ago."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, plopping down unceremoniously on her bed.

"Yeah… A lot of Shinigami died to get it to us. It seems Aizen's building a new army. They're far stronger than those last Arrancar, apparently. It seems that Naraku left something behind, and he's using it to make something we've never seen before."

_That_ got Kagome's attention, and she was suddenly wide awake.

"What?"

"That's all we were able to find out," Soi Fon said, not looking happy at all. "He's planning something, but we only know it's not good."

"Well, we didn't come here to be buzzkills," Yoruichi suddenly said, an arm going around the madly blushing Captain's waist. "It's not like we won't find a way to handle it. Just thought you should know."

"Thanks… You know, you two should be more careful," Kagome said, amusement lighting her eyes.

"What ever do you mean?" Yoruichi asked, feigning innocence.

"I think you know. You two should be more… I dunno… stealthy. I can't count all the times you would've been caught if it was someone other than me. I mean, with all of my roaming around at night, it would take a calculator to figure out how many times I've come by when you were either beginning or finishing your little… playtimes," Kagome said, smirking when Soi Fon turned beet-red.

"What could you _possibly _be talking about?" Yoruichi asked, and Kagome groaned.

"Alright, you want me to go into detail? Well, I'm referring to all the times I've heard moaning, panting, gasping, and you screaming each others' names. How about that for detail?"

"Really?" Yoruichi laughed, much less timid than the Captain.

"Yeah... Just try to be more quiet or private, would you? Someone might figure out your secret if you don't."

"Oh, I'd never hear the end of it from Kyoraku," Yoruichi said with a shudder.

And then, the two rose, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh when Soi Fon jumped in surprise as Yoruichi gave her buttocks a gentle pinch.

"Fine! You're on your own," Kagome said between giggles as they vanished.

And, hours later, she was still lying motionless, her mind working what Naraku could have possibly given Aizen before his passing. And she had to agree with Yoruichi. Whatever it was, she was positive that they'd come out of it alive…

A/N:

Well, there it is! The end! I think I covered everyone, but I might have missed someone somewhere. But, I don't think I did. Regardless, thank you all for reading all the way through. I would greatly value any opinions on my story and writing abilities, whether they're positive or negative. And so, I bid you adieu!

9-5-10 Update: The sequel to this story is officially up, under the title Mayakashi!


End file.
